


Viele Pferde und der Geschmack von Freiheit

by KMZ



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M, horse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Niemand weiß, dass sich Guy und Robin von früher kennen. Viel zu lange ist es her, dass sie sich an einem warmen Sommerabend begegnet sind. Schon damals zwischen Tod und Liebe. Erst als Robin zurück nach Nottingham kommt, kapiert Guy wen er damals geküsst hat. Zwischen Hass und Liebe gefangen, müssen sie sich immer wieder begegnen, dabei versucht jeder auf seine Art damit umzugehen, dass es etwas zwischen ihnen gibt, was sie unweigerlich zueinander hinzieht. [Guy x Robin]





	1. Das Glück liegt auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes

**Author's Note:**

> Was als kurzer OS begonnen hatte, könnte sich zu mehreren Shots auswachsen ^^. Soweit ich das sehen, wird es aber keine zusammenhängende Geschichte, sondern eher ein paar Begegnungen mit immer dem gleichen Hintergrund (die Begegnung im ersten Kapitel ist dabei die Grundlage) und den weiterführenden Konsequenzen.  
> Es geht einfach nur darum, wie Guy und Robin zueinander finden.
> 
> Lest einfach mal rein ...
> 
>  
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heute:

 

Er erinnerte sich nicht. Immer wieder suchte er seinen Blick, doch darin war nichts. Kein Erinnern. Kein Erkennen.  
Robin wusste nicht mehr, dass sie sich kannten.  
War das so? Oder hatte er es nur verdrängt? Hatte er diesen warmen Abend auf dem Feld wirklich vergessen?  
Oder wollte er ihm nur glauben machen, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte?

 

Damals: 

 

Guy, gerade 23 Jahre alt, ritt im Galopp übers Feld. In seinen Gedanken absolvierte er ein Rennen, war in einem Gefecht und musste um sein Leben reiten. Er liebte das Reiten und die Pferde über alles. Genau so sehr wie den Wind in den Haaren und die harten Schläge unter seinem Hinterteil, die vom Schlagen der Hufe auf den Boden kamen.  
Die Sonne ging unter und er ritt darauf zu. Weil sie glutrot war und doch noch ein wenig blendete, schloss Guy kurz die Augen. Sein Pferd schnaubte plötzlich und riss an den Zügeln. Erschrocken sah er, dass er auf eine Gestalt im hohen Gras zuhielt. Im letzten Moment brachte er sein Pferd namens Merlin, ein schwarze Rappe, den er vor dem abendlichen Ausritt auf Hochglanz poliert hatte, zum Stehen. Leider war die Kurve so scharf, dass er in hohem Bogen vom Rücken des Tieres flog. Beim Aufschlagen, stauchte er sich sein linkes Handgelenk. Die Gestalt, ein junger Kerl von höchstens 17 oder 18 Lenzen beobachtete ihn vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Er hatte nur die Augenbrauen gehoben und schob den Grashalm vom linken in den rechten Mundwinkel.

 

„Hoi …“, sagte er nur lässig und setzte sich dann hin. Er strich sich nachlässig die dunkelblonden Haare von der Stirn weg.  
„Zu schnell unterwegs, mein Freund …“, grinste er.  
„Du …!“, fauchte Guy und rappelte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Mund hoch.  
„Ich?“  
„Du … du bist nicht mein Freund!! Wegen dir …“  
„Ah komm schon, du sahst von Weitem aus, als wenn du gut reiten könntest. Jetzt allerdings …“  
„Halt deinen verdammten Mund!“, herrschte Guy ihn an, bekam jedoch nur ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln.  
„Zeig mir dein Handgelenk. Ich will sehen, ob es gebrochen ist“, forderte der unverschämte Kerl. Guy kochte, als der junge Mann auf ihn zukam und nach seinem Arm griff. Unwillig überließ er es ihm behutsam seinen schwarzen Lederhandschuh auszuziehen und sah dabei in seine grünblauen Augen, die ständig zu lächeln schienen, obwohl er besorgt den Ärmel nach oben schob.  
„Ich bin übrigens Robin. Vielleicht interessiert dich, wen du fast aus Versehen über den Haufen geritten hast.“  
„Kein bisschen“, erwiderte Guy gepresst, denn der Junge bewegte nun vorsichtig sein Gelenk, was langsam anschwoll.  
„Du hättest deinen Rappen springen lassen können oder hat dich die Sonne geblendet?“ Der Kerl machte sich eindeutig über ihn lustig.  
„Erzähl mir du nichts vom Reiten, Kleiner.“ Wenn Guy etwas gut konnte, dann war es reiten. Weder galt er als umgänglich noch als freundlich. Aber er konnte reiten. Dass er gerade wie ein Anfänger vom Pferd gefallen war, war eine unglückliche Verkettung von Zufällen. Noch immer hielt Robin seinen Arm vorsichtig in seinen Händen, sah ihm aber seltsamerweise ins Gesicht.  
„Nur, weil ich kein Pferd dabei habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht reiten kann.“  
„Nein, ich denke, du kannst dir gar kein Pferd leisten!“, entgegnete Guy hochmütig, konnte dem Blick der neugierigen Augen aber kaum ausweichen. Robin lächelte nur und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Guy fühlte sich nicht gut. Seine Hand schmerzte, sein Herz raste immer noch und am liebsten hätte er diesem vorlauten Kerl eine verpasst. Andererseits konnte er nicht aufhören ihn anzuschauen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen zu den weichen Lippen und er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte, wie sie sie wohl anfühlen würden, wenn er mit seinen Fingern darüber streichen würde.  
„Geht es dir gut? Wenn es dir schwindlig ist, solltest du dich vielleicht ein paar Momente zu mir ins Gras setzen?“ Er zog ihn sanft nach unten und Guy erinnerte sich endlich, dass er ihm gar nicht gesagt hatte, wer er war.  
„Um was? In die Luft zu starren? Haben Bauern heutzutage nichts mehr zu tun?“ Gutmütig lächelte Robin und betrachtete ihn, während er sich einen neuen Grashalm zwischen die reizvollen Lippen schob. Guy schluckte und sah weg. Was war denn bitte mit ihm los?  
Ja, es war peinlich vom Pferd zu plumpsen, wie ein Amateur, wo er doch der beste Reiter weit und breit war. Dieser Kerl war schuld.  
„Ich denke nach. Manche Menschen tun das“, sagte Robin leichthin.  
„Ich bin Guy of Gisborne“  
„Das ist schön für dich. Sollte man als Adliger nicht ein wenig besser reiten können?“ Guy starrte Robin sprachlos an. War der Kerl ganz dicht? Wie konnte er ihn nur so provozieren. Nahm dieser Irre überhaupt etwas ernst?  
„Du ….“, knurrte Guy wieder aggressiv. Zu mehr als dem DU reichte sein Wortschatz gerade nicht. Er stürzte sich trotz gestauchtem Handgelenk auf Robin, der leichtfüßig auf die Füße kam und übers Feld lief. Es war nun schon dämmrig und man sah nicht mehr gut wo man hinlief. Obwohl Guy auch ein guter Läufer war, erlief sich Robin einen guten Vorsprung. Er hörte ihn lachen und das machte ihn nur noch wütender.  
„Wenn ich dich … erwische … breche ich dir … das Genick!“, schrie Guy und fiel dann über einen verfluchten Stein. Dabei knickte ihm noch das andere Handgelenk um. Vor Schmerz und Wut heulte er auf. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag und schuld war dieser Robin!  
„Bleib stehen! Du bist tot!“, brüllte er. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann ihn das letzte Mal irgendwas so zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Tränen des Schmerzes, des Zorns und der Scham rannen ihm über die Wangen, als sich Guy of Gisborne wieder nach oben kämpfte und Robins Fährte aufnahm. Sein Pferd Merlin folgte ihm gemächlich. Nahm hier und da ein Maul voll Unkraut und trabt seinem Herren gemütlich nach.

 

Robin war am Feldrain stehengeblieben und sah ihm entgegen.  
„Ich habe übrigens schon von dir gehört, Sir Guy of Gisborne“, sagte Robin dann in einem Ton, der seine Verachtung nicht ganz verstecken konnte.  
„Nicht jeder kann zum Bauern geboren sein. Jetzt komm her, ich will dich töten!“ Guy war vollkommen außer Atem. Ihm war übel vor Schmerz und immer wieder raste sein Herz, wenn er in Robin vergnügtes Gesicht sah.  
„Hm … so einer bist du also. Gut zu wissen …“  
„Was soll das bedeuten, du Bauer?“, fuhr in Guy an. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Schritt auf Robin zumachte, tänzelte der Bursche einen oder zwei Schritte zurück. Er würde ihn niemals bekommen. Gut, nicht heute, zumindest.  
„Das bedeutet, dass du durchaus meine Bewunderung hast, auch wenn du wirklich nicht gut reiten kannst, Sir Guy …“, kicherte Robin wieder. Mit einem echten Satz flog Guy dann gegen den Burschen und brachte ihn zu Boden.  
„Ha, damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, du kleiner Bastard, was?!“  
Schwer lag er auf dem Burschen und drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden. Er war größer und schwerer als Robin, doch dieser Verrückte lächelte ihn immer noch an.  
„Du machst mir keine Angst.“  
Guys Haare, damals noch um einiges länger, fielen nach vorn in Robins Gesicht. Etwas an diesem Moment und der ernsten Stille, die danach folgte, war unvergesslich. Wie gelähmt starrte Guy diesem unverschämten Flegel ins Gesicht.  
„Ich hasse dich!“, flüsterte er und dann küsste er Robin auf die Lippen. Robin wich nicht aus, erwiderte seinen Kuss aber eher zögerlich. Guy begriff, dass er endlich etwas gefunden hatte, was diesen Bengel aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Seine Lippen waren noch weicher und nachgiebiger als es sich Guy vorgestellt hatte. Es war ein keuscher, zärtlicher Kuss. Sich von ihm zu lösen, war noch schwerer. Am liebsten hätte er ihn weitergeküsst und ihn noch stundenlang am Boden festgehalten.

 

Doch irgendwas daran stimmte nicht. Guy stand auf, obwohl seine Knie weich wie Pudding waren. Seine Wangen brannten und sein Puls war so hoch, dass er das Blut in den Ohren rauschen hörte. Verdammt, was war passiert?  
„Ich würde dir ja hochhelfen, doch ich bin gerade ein wenig … eingeschränkt“, flüsterte er rau und ließ Robin nicht aus den Augen. Scheinbar hatte es dem dreisten Jungen nun doch die Sprache verschlagen, dachte er mit leiser Genugtuung.  
„Schon gut. Sorry, dass ich im Weg lag“, murmelte Robin und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Sachen.  
„Wenn du mir mein Pferd bringst, werde ich das Ganze vergessen, Robin!“ Er sprach seinen Namen zum ersten Mal aus und ihn durchlief dabei ein süßes Beben.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Leibeigener, Sir Guy.“ Robin fand zu seiner spöttischen Art zurück.  
„Bring es mir, bitte …“, sagte Guy und sah sich in diesem Augenblick von außen. Er und Robin. Unmöglich. Absurd.

 

„Wenn das so ist …“ Robin holte sein Pferd, stieg aber vor seinen Augen in seinen Sattel.  
„Was soll das werden, Bursche? Willst du doch noch dein Todesurteil vollstrecken?“, knurrte er ungehalten und blickte ihn böse aus verengten Augen an. Kuss hin oder her. Wenn es um sein Pferd ging, verstand er keinen Spaß.  
„Nein, ich werde dich nach Hause bringen und dir gleich mal zeigen, wie man reitet. Komm, gib mir deinen Arm, ich helfe dir hoch.“  
Guy war empört. Er sollte sich von einem Bauern auf seinem eigenen Pferd nach Hause bringen lassen?  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren. Runter von meinem Tier! Sofort!“  
„Hör auf zu schreien, sonst reite ich davon. Du wirst mir hinterher laufen, wirst wieder fallen und dir deine Nase stauchen und am Ende musst du mich wieder küssen, weil du mich sonst töten würdest, richtig!“  
„Ich hasse dich wirklich!“  
„Ja, das sagtest du bereits. Keine Sorge, ich merke es mir. Jetzt komm, ehe es ganz dunkel ist.“ Wieder hielt ihm Robin seine Hand hin. Sein Lächeln war ehrlich und seine Augen sahen ihn zärtlich an. Guy griff nach seiner Hand und stieg unter fiesen Schmerzen hinter ihm aufs Pferd. Seine Kiefermuskeln verkrampften sich fast, um ja keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich zu geben.  
Robin gab Merlin einen sanften Tritt an die Flanken und lenkte das große Tier, welches ziemlich starrköpfig war, auf den kleinen Weg neben dem Feld.

 

Nach ein paar hundert Metern musste Guy eingestehen, dass Robin sehr wohl ziemlich gut mit dem Pferd umgehen konnte. Vielleicht war er doch kein Bauernsohn, dachte er noch, als Robin den Rappen in einen schnellen Galopp trieb. Wenn Guy nicht runterfallen wollte, musste er sich an dem Burschen festhalten. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände um seinen Bauch und wunderte sich kurz, woher Robin wusste, wo er das Tier hinlenken musste. Lange dachte er nicht darüber nach, denn er schloss die Augen. Der Pferdekörper unter ihm, selbst ohne Sattel und Robin vor ihm bildeten eine perfekte Einheit. Er roch Merlins Pferdeschweiß und Robins Eigengeruch. War das ein Traum? Oder sogar eine Vision? Gab es einen Jungen namens Robin? Er hatte keine Ahnung, denn er mied andere Menschen aus der näheren Umgebung.  
„Gar nicht so übel, oder?“ rief Robin lachend über seine Schulter. Der Kerl hatte ebenso Spaß am Reiten wie er, begriff Guy in diesem Moment.  
„Besser als ich dachte“, murmelte Guy, seine Ergriffenheit verbergend und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr an diesen verrückten, frechen Burschen.

 

Leider endete auch der schönste Traum.  
Robin brachte Merlin am Rande eines kleinen Waldes zum Stehen.  
„Ich denke, du reitest den Rest besser allein“, sagte er und klang zum ersten Mal nicht amüsiert, sondern ein wenig traurig über den Abschied.  
Unwillig ließ sich Guy von Merlin rutschen und wartete, bis Robin seinen Sattel freigab. Behände sprang der Junge ab und legte ihm vorsichtig die Zügel in die Hand.  
„Er ist ein tolles Pferd.“  
„Danke. Und ich muss zugeben, dass du reiten kannst. Trotzdem … hasse ich dich! Vergiss das nicht, Robin … wie noch?“  
Robin lächelte nur und gab seinen Nachnamen nicht preis.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe ein wirklich gutes Gedächtnis. Aber eines muss ich dich dann doch noch fragen …“ Robin kam näher und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Obwohl es fast dunkel war, sah er das Glitzern in seinem Blick.  
„Was?“, fragte er argwöhnisch und mit schon wieder heftig klopfendem Herzen.  
„Wie würdest du meinen Geschmack beschreiben?“ Mit diesen Worten küsste er ihn. Guy hielt die Luft an und war wie gelähmt. Wieder war Robins Mund so warm und weich, so liebevoll und alles versprechend, dass er mit seinem Mund nach ihm schnappte, als er sich von ihm lösen wollte.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht … gib mir noch eine Chance …“, flüsterte Guy heiser und zog ihn unbedacht zu sich heran. Der Schmerz in seinem Gelenk explodierte förmlich und er stöhnte gequält auf Robins Lippen. Irgendwie verstand der Junge das falsch. Ihre Lippen umschlossen sich so gierig und nass, dass Guys ganzer Körper unter Anspannung stand. Etwas in ihm brach aus. Etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte.  
Es war Robin, der sich dann doch von ihm löste. Seine Hand hatte auf seiner Brust gelegen und die rutschte nun zärtlich nach unten. Ungläubig sah er ihn an. War das das Ende? Jetzt schon? Das durfte nicht sein.  
„Robin, ich …“  
„Nein, ich muss gehen …“ Er war schon ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt.  
„Warte, du wolltest wissen, nach was du schmeckst …“, rief er ihm nach und Robin blieb tatsächlich stehen.  
„Nach was, Sir Guy?“  
„Nach Freiheit!“

 

Robin hob nur lächelnd die Hand und dann sah er ihn nie wieder.

Heute: 

 

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem dieser Robin of Locksley auftauchte.  
„Ich hasse dich … Robin“, murmelte Guy leise zu sich selbst, als er Robin nachblickte. Dieses süße Beben durchlief ihn wieder und er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte und was es zu bedeuten hatte.


	2. Auf den Fall folgt der unvermeidliche Aufprall

Merlin. Genau so hieß dieses wundervolle Pferd. Inzwischen hatte er schon einige Pferde gehabt, doch keines glich dem edlen Rappen Merlin von damals. Diesem sturen Gaul, der ihn und Robin getragen hatte und unter Robins Führung erstaunlich fügsam gewesen war.  
Beatrice, seine schwarze Stute trabt nun gemächlich durch den Sherwood Forest. Hier irgendwo trieb sich Robin und sein lächerliche Truppe Gesetzloser herum. Hoffentlich traf er ihn nicht, denn wer wusste schon, ob er sich beherrschen konnte ihm nicht spontan den Kopf abzuschlagen. Einfach so, weil er gerade die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

 

Robin, mit seinem kindischen Bogen. Robin, der Marian schöne Augen machte. Robin der Held des Volkes.   
Widerlich.   
Und was war er? Ein Verlierer! Der für einen verrückten Sheriff Vögel fangen sollte. Als gäbe es nichts anderes zu tun.   
„Zum Beispiel Robin Hood zu töten …“, murmelte Guy of Gisborne leise vor sich hin und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er die Fallen für die armen Vögel angebracht hatte. Nur ihm vertraute Vaisey diese ‚verantwortungsvolle‘ Aufgabe an.   
Seit Robin zurück war, fiel ihm die Erinnerung an seine verstauchten Handgelenke nicht mehr allzu schwer. Hatte er vorher diesen beschämenden Abend bisher bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdrängen können, war alles nun wie eine nur leicht verschorfte Wunde erneut aufgebrochen. Jedes verdammte Mal, wenn er Robin sah und nur seinen verfluchten Namen von irgendwem hörte, erinnerte er sich unweigerlich an seine Lippen und seinen Geschmack. Er erinnerte sich auch an seinen eigenen aufgewühlten Körper und seine Seele, die damals noch so zugänglich und naiv war, um diesen frechen Kerl einzulassen.

 

Robin von Locksley hatte sich allerdings verändert, so wie er auch.  
Der junge Earl war härter und robuster geworden, doch Guy hatte auch den alten Humor in seinem Blick aufblitzen sehen. Diese Art Humor, mit dem er ihn damals verhöhnt und beschämt hatte. Damals war er ein Narr gewesen, doch heute war er das nicht mehr. Heute konnte er seinen Gefühlen standhalten. Er würde sich garantiert nicht mehr vor diesem Burschen zum Narren machen.  
Heute hätte er jedoch auch Robins Todesurteil vollstreckt und sich nicht von ihm nach Hause bringen lassen, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war sein Pferd zu lenken.

 

Als sich besagter Robin plötzlich vor ihm von dem Ast einer dicken Eiche ins Laub fallen ließ und mit dem Bogen auf ihn zielte, scheute seine Stute. Beatrice stieg schnaubend hoch und Guy war so perplex, dass er rückwärts aus dem Sattel fiel.  
Wie ein Idiot landete er auf seinem Hinterteil und Robin lachte. Es war unvermeidlich. Als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, keuchte Guy nur rau:  
„Du …!“, raffte sich auf und sprang auf Robin zu. Der trat nur einen eleganten Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn ins Leere springen. Dann schwang er sich auf seinen Rücken und zwang ihn am Boden zu liegen.  
Na, immerhin etwas hatte sich verändert, dachte Guy zornig, blieb aber erst einmal still liegen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bevor er zum Gegenschlag ausholen würde.  
„Du? Ich? Wie ich höre, hat Sir Guy seit damals immer noch nicht sprechen gelernt“, sagte Robin vergnügt und piekte ihm mit einem Pfeil in den Nacken.  
Guy war unerwartet wie gelähmt. So einfach gab Robin zu, dass er sich erinnerte? Jetzt und hier? Hatte er auf ihn gewartet? Beobachtete ihn Robin etwa? War das alles ein fieser Plan?

„Keine Ahnung von was du sprichst …“, knurrte Guy in das alte Laub und spuckte Dreck aus.  
„Verstehe. Du bist jetzt wer und nicht mehr nur jemand, der nicht besonders gut reiten kann“, witzelte Robin weiter. Doch unter all dem Spott, hörte Guy etwas anderes. Nur wusste er nicht was er hörte. Wiedersehensfreude? Wohl eher nicht.  
„Geh runter von mir!“, keuchte Guy, denn er merkte, wie ihm diese Situation entglitt.  
„Nicht so schnell, denn ich …“  
„Töte mich oder geh verdammt noch mal runter von mir!“ Robin zögerte, stand dann aber tatsächlich auf. Schwerfällig und mit klopfendem Herzen rappelte sich Guy hoch, kam aber nicht weit. Robin brachte ihn wieder zu Boden, doch diesmal lag er auf dem Rücken und konnte seine glühenden Wangen nicht mehr verbergen.  
„Oh, strengt dich dieser Streit etwa so sehr an, Sir Guy? Ich dachte, du wärest besser in Form. Was tust du hier? Spionierst du? Falls ja, bist du nicht sehr geschickt.“  
Der unverschämte Kerl saß schwer auf seinem Unterleib, zielte mit dem Pfeil auf seine Kehle und hatte seine Oberschenkel fest gegen seinen Körper gepresst, um ihn zu fixieren. Selbst wenn Guy gewollt hätte, er könnte sich nicht bewegen. Irgendwas war an der absurden Situation wieder so furchterregend und lähmend, dass er nur versuchen konnte die Rauheit in seiner Stimme hinunter zu schlucken.  
„Ich … soll Vögel für Vaisey fangen“, brachte er belegt heraus und wusste selbst wie demütigend das klang. Er erwartete, dass Robin nun lachte, doch das tat er nicht. Fast zu ernst sah er ihm in die Augen. In diesem Moment hätte Guy nach oben greifen und seinen Bogen packen können und hätte Erfolg damit gehabt, doch er tat es nicht. Er ergab sich verstört dieser befremdlichen Situation, genoss seine Lähmung und seine bizarre Erregung sogar irgendwie, verurteile sich selbst aber aufs Schärfste.  
„Der Sheriff ist ein übler Schurke, Guy, du weißt das!“ Es war keine Frage, nur eine Erinnerung an eine Tatsache.  
„Selbst wenn. Was geht es dich an?“

 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Geschmack? Wie nanntest du ihn?“  
„Wovon redest du, verflucht?!“, erwiderte er viel zu eilig.  
Robin antwortete nicht gleich, sah ihn nur intensiv an und hob den Bogen plötzlich so weit, dass er den scharfen Pfeil über seine Wange ziehen konnte. Ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz ließ Guys Wange glühen und dann merkte er, wie warmes Blut über seine Haut rann.  
„Nur ein Kratzer …“, flüsterte Robin und nahm seine Augen nicht aus seinem Gesicht, als warte er auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes.  
Guy griff nach seiner Wange. Es war wirklich nur ein Kratzer, doch er blutete und wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf das Blut an seinen Fingern. Er verstand nicht, was Robin damit bezweckte.  
„Was … soll das? Traust du dich nicht mich zu töten? Soll das eine Warnung sein? Wenn ja, sie ist lächerlich. Selbst für dich, Robin!“ Endlich hatte er so einigermaßen seine Selbstdisziplin zurück und versuchte den anderen Mann von sich runter zu befördern. Aber Robin verstärkte seinen Sitz, warf seinen Bogen achtlos zur Seite und packte seine Handgelenke. Mit erstaunlicher Kraft zwang er sie zur Seite und beugte sich dann über ihn.  
„Du willst mir doch nicht etwas erzählen, dass du dich nicht an den Abend erinnerst, an dem du mich mit deinem wundervollen Pferd fast über den Haufen geritten hast?“ Robin klang leicht verärgert und wie unter Zwang musste ihm Guy wieder auf die Lippen starren. Hinter seinen Augen brannte es verräterisch und sein Mund war ganz trocken.

 

Inzwischen waren sie Männer. Robin war kein Junge mehr, keine halbe Portion, die alles mit seinem Charme, seinem Humor und seiner Klugheit wettmachte. Er war im heiligen Krieg gewesen, hatte dem König gedient und wer weiß wie viele Gegner getötet und unbeschreibliches Leid gesehen und auch erlebt. Er sollte nicht den Fehler machen Robin Hood und seinen jungenhaften Charme zu unterschätzen, denn neben seinem unverwüstlichen Humor blitzte ein harter Ernst in seinen Augen auf, den Guy auch in seinen eigenen Augen erwarteten würde.  
„Was soll das hier werden?“, keuchte Guy und versuchte erneut ernsthaft zu entkommen. Aber Robins Griff war hart und auch Guys Männlichkeit wurde hart, umso mehr der andere Mann seinen Körper an ihn presste. Wieder stieg Blut so heftig seine Wangen, dass er den Kopf tödlich verlegen wegdrehen musste.  
„Ich dachte, ein wenig Schmerz erinnert dich an unsere Begegnung, Sir Guy. Aber wie ich sehe, ziehst du vor dich lieber nicht zu erinnern. Und weißt du was? Ich kann es dir nicht mal verdenken …“ Jäh ließ er Guy los und stand auf. Robin lief auf die Stute zu, nahm ihre Zügel und brachte sie ihm zurück. So wie damals.   
„Es ist wohl wirklich das Beste, wenn wir so alte Sachen nicht wieder aufwärmen. Um dich zu beruhigen: Nein, ich habe dir nicht aufgelauert, denn das hier ist mein Wald. Deine Vogelfallen, falls du vergessen hast wo sie sind, befinden sich etwa einhundert Meter nordöstlich von hier. In den Fallen waren ein Rotkehlchen und zwei Stieglitze. Ich habe sie übrigens freigelassen …“, grinste Robin ihn an, doch es wirkte eher melancholisch als schadenfroh.

 

„Du …“, begann Guy wieder seinen wütenden Ausbruch. Er war aufgestanden und hatte Robin die Zügel seines Pferdes aus der Hand gerissen, als er merkte, dass er sich erneut zum Narren machte. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen hatte Robin gewartet und sah nun enttäuscht aus, als er nur die Zähne zusammenpresste, schwieg und ihn nur böse ansah.  
„Dein Leben, Robin Hood, wird nicht mehr allzu lange sein …“, knurrte er ihn schließlich düster an.  
„Na ja, vielleicht. Doch immerhin war ich frei und war nicht … ein …“ Robins schwungvoller Satz wurde immer stockender, als Guy ihn nur fassungslos mit offenem Mund ansah.  
„Handlanger … des …“ Eine Hand schoss nach vor. Robin packte ihn an seinem Wams und zog ihn zu sich heran. Seine Lippen waren immer noch so weich, doch sein Bart kratzte ein wenig.

„Freiheit …“, murmelte Guy überwältigt zwischen den Küssen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören ihn zu küssen. Selbst als Robin schon zurückwich, kam er ihm nach, suchte wieder seine Lippen. Schon längst hatte er die Zügel seines Tieres fallen lassen und hatte stattdessen seine Hände um Robins Hüften gelegt.  
„Natürlich erinnere ich mich …“, murmelte er heiser an sein Ohr, während er versuchte ihn zu Boden zu bringen. Er wollte wieder auf ihm liegen, so wie damals. Aber Robin fiel nicht und legte sich auch nicht freiwillig auf den Boden. Guy prallte gegen ihn wie gegen eine fremde Macht und diese merkwürdige Tatsache erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Robin stieß ihn nicht weg, versuchte aber seine Hände zu packen.  
„Nicht … Guy … hör auf damit …“, keuchte er heiß in sein Gesicht. Aufhören? Hatte Robin den Verstand verloren? Jetzt? Wo sie sich tatsächlich wieder getroffen und nicht nur gesehen hatten? Guy schob seine Hände tiefer, umfasste das muskulöse Hinterteil und presste Robin so eng an sich, dass der einfach seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit spüren musste. Was das auch zwischen ihn war – keinesfalls normal und gutzuheißen – es geriet unweigerlich und sehr schnell außer Kontrolle, sobald sie sich berührten. Robin schwankte zwischen ihn von sich zu stoßen, seine Hände zu packen oder sie in seinen Rücken zu pressen, um ihn wieder näher zu ziehen.  
„Ich kann nicht … aufhören …“, flüsterte Guy und saugte verlangend die fremde Zunge in seinen Mund. Plötzlich schien Robin zu erstarren und im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Faust im Gesicht.  
Der Schlag war so hart und gezielt, dass Guy nach hinten fiel und schon wieder auf seinem Allerwertesten landete. Sein Kiefer schmerzte und er schmeckte Blut im Mund. Aus großen Augen sah Robin ihn entschuldigend an und dann hörte auch er die knackenden Äste.

 

Much, der Freund von Robin erschien zwischen den Bäumen.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Master?“, fragte er und blickte Guy angewidert an.  
„Alles gut, Much.“  
„Oh, wen haben wir denn hier? Den widerlichen Guy of Gisborne … hast ihm ordentlich eine verpasst, wie ich sehe … hehe.“ Much stolzierte um ihn herum. Guy blieb lieber sitzen, bis seine Erregung abgeklungen war, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies. Noch immer sah ihn Robin in einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Verwunderung an und die Verletzung, die er ihm beigebracht hatte, schickte ein irritierendes Glühen in sein Innerstes.  
„Ich habe ihn dabei ertappt, wie er arme Vögel für den Sheriff fangen wollte“, sagte Robin dann ohne jeglichen Enthusiasmus.  
„Abscheulich, wirklich!“ Much spuckte vor ihn auf den Waldboden und sah dann zu Robin.  
„Was machen wir mit ihm?“  
„Nichts. Lass ihn gehen, er hat sich schon genug blamiert. Sieh ihn dir an, er sitzt am Boden, blutet und findet keine Worte … nicht mal für dich, Much!“  
Guy knurrte verärgert, als ihn Robin mal wieder verspottete und ihm seine beschämende Situation aufzeigte und ihn dann noch vor seinem Freund erniedrigte. Er sprang zornig hoch.  
„Das wirst du bereuen, Robin von Sherwood Forest!“, zischte er ihn an. Er war so aufgebracht, dass es ihm gelang sich einigermaßen elegant auf sein Pferd zu schwingen und in scharfem Galopp davonzureiten. Erst viel später, als er ohne einen einzigen Vogel den Wald verlassen hatte, verstand er, was Robin beabsichtigt hatte.  
Indem er ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, hatte er ihm wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Hätte er es nicht getan, würde er wohl immer noch wie ein geschlagenes Kind vor ihm auf dem Waldboden sitzen, sich von seinem Freund demütigen lassen und alles nur, weil Robin ihn mit seinen Küssen so verlegen und handlungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Was wäre geschehen, wenn Much nicht gekommen wäre? Wie hätte sich Robin angefühlt? Innen? In seinen Armen? Willenlos vor Verlangen …  
Allein diese Gedanken trieben ihm wieder das Blut in die Wangen.

 

Es war egal, was geschehen wäre. Robin hatte ihn erneut herausgefordert und beschämt. Alles, was er tun könnte, war ihn zu töten oder – und Guy fand diese Alternative um einiges angenehmer – sich seine Angebetete Marian zu schnappen.   
Das würde Robin zur Verzweiflung bringen. Es würde ihn reizen und dann wollte er doch mal sehen, wer am Ende lachte. Man würde sehen, wie Freiheit schmeckte, wenn es niemanden gab, dem man es unter die Nase reiben konnte. Wenn es niemanden gab, mit dem man sie genießen konnte. Wenn es niemanden gab, der sie kosten wollte.

In düsteren Gedanken, mit unerklärlicher Sehnsucht im Herzen und selbstanklagenden Gedanken ritte Guy of Gisborne zurück, um sich eine weitere Demütigung von Vaisey abzuholen.

„Ich hasse dich, Robin …“, flüsterte er in die Nacht. Er stand auf dem obersten Wachturm, es war stockfinster und nur eine Eule unterhielt ihn mit ihrem traurigen „uh uh uh“. Sie klang genau so einsam wie er sich fühlte. Jetzt war nicht nur die Erinnerung an damals ganz frisch, es war noch ein Verlangen dazugekommen, was er nicht ignorieren konnte.  
„Ich hasse dich … so sehr …“


	3. Die Eulen sind nicht, was sie scheinen

Uh uh uh

Uh uh uh uh uh

 

Unruhig warf sich Guy von links nach rechts. Seit Robin wieder in Nottingham war, schlief er unglaublich schlecht. Einschlafen war das eine Problem, mitten in der Nacht aufwachen war das nächste Problem. Ans Wiedereinschlafen brauchte er meistens gar nicht zu denken.  
Uh uh uh uh   
Hatte Guy vor ein paar Nächten seine Einsamkeit noch gern mit den Eulen geteilt, machte sie ihn jetzt zornig.  
„Halt die Klappe, du Mistvieh!“, rief er laut, war sich jedoch sicher, dass sich der Vogel ganz sicher nicht von seiner Stimme vertreiben lassen würde. Die Eule musste irgendwo im Gebälk des Wachturms sitzen, der nahe seinem Gemach war. Da es selbst nachts nicht wirklich abkühlte, konnte er noch nicht mal das Fenster schließen.

 

Uh uh uh, vernahm er erneut und sprang aus dem Bett. Der Mond war hell genug, dass er seine Hose fand. Wutentbrannt stieg er hinein und griff sich sein Schwert.  
„Du würdest doch nicht etwa wirklich eine arme Eule töten, Sir Guy, oder?“, vernahm er plötzlich Robins amüsierte Stimme. Eine Gestalt war in der Fensteröffnung aufgetaucht und hockte dort auf dem Fensterrahmen. Gefangen zwischen Hereinkommen und Flucht.  
Guy war schockiert. Dieser verrückte Robin Hood würde es doch nicht ernsthaft wagen hier in der Burg aufzutauchen? Und wenn, dann doch sicher nicht allein? Wenn nicht allein, wozu dann? Um ihn zu töten? Um Vaisey zu meucheln?

 

Mit seinem ausgestreckten Schwert ging er deshalb auf Robin zu. Erst als die Schwertspitze ihn berührte, blieb er stehen.  
„Was. Willst. Du?!“, hauchte er in die Nacht. Seine Stimme war vor Schreck ganz kühl und leise. Er konnte Robins Gesicht unter der Kapuze und in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen und wusste ihn damit auch nicht einzuschätzen. Er hörte ihn nur leise und ruhig atmen.  
„Fast ein wenig schade, dass ich dich gerade nicht wieder von einem Pferd stürzen lassen kann. Doch das sollte es auch tun …“ So schnell und geschickt, dass Guy nicht reagieren konnte, ließ sich Robin nach hinten fallen. Bestürzt trat Guy ans Fenster, denn von dort aus ging es tief nach unten. In diesem Moment zog sich Robin wieder hoch und warf sich mit voller Kraft auf Guy, der sein Schwert gesenkt hatte. Robin wandte es ihm aus der Hand, trat ihm die Beine weg, sodass er auf den Rücken fiel und hielt ihm die Spitze des Schwertes an die Kehle.  
Fast sofort nahm er es aber wieder weg und kicherte leise.  
„Ich gebe zu, es ist nicht einfach in der Dunkelheit zu kämpfen. Es brauchte eine Menge Übung, trainierte Ohren und einen erfahrenen Kampfpartner. In manchen Nächten haben wir das geübt, weil keiner von uns schlafen konnte. Denn, wenn man schlief träumte man. Und die Träumen waren mitunter schlimmer als die Realität.“

 

Robin hatte sich nun frech auf sein Bett gelegt, das Schwert aber griffbereit neben das Bett gestellt. Guy rappelte sich endlich hoch.  
„Was tust du hier? Ich brauche nur laut zu rufen und du bist ein toter Mann, Robin of Locksley!“, zischte er ihn aufgebracht an.  
„Dann ruf doch …“, forderte Robin lasch.  
„Nein.“  
„Nein?“  
„Nein, weil ich dann nicht weiß, warum die hier bist!“  
„Da hast du natürlich recht. Hast du sie gehört, Guy?“  
„Sie? Wen habe ich gehört?“ Weil er der Situation nicht recht traute, blieb er nahe dem Fenster stehen. Aber das fehlende Vertrauen war nur die eine Sache. Die andere war, Robin in seinem Bett. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass auch der unverschämte Kerl gemerkt hat, was zwischen ihnen geschah, wenn sie sich zu nahe kamen. Dass er sich jetzt in sein Bett legte, kam einer offenen Provokation schon ziemlich nahe. Mal abgesehen, dass er ein gesuchter Verbrecher war und Guy ihn augenblicklich ausliefern müsste.  
„Die Eulen.“  
„Was ist mit den Eulen?“  
„Vertraust du ihnen, Guy?“  
„Ich kann dir nicht folgen.“  
„Hast du je eine von ihnen gesehen? Oder hörst du sie nur des Nachts?“ Guy erstarrte unwillkürlich.  
„Willst du … mir jetzt sagen, dass es keine Eulen sind, die ich höre? Wenn es keine Eulen sind, wer ist es dann? Deine Verbrecherbande etwa? Wozu? Um mich im Auge zu haben?“  
„Warum, Sir Guy of Gisborne, denkst du immer, dass sich alles nur um dich dreht? Du magst adlig sein, aber was sonst …? Komm her, ich zeige dir etwas!“, forderte Robin mit vergnüglichem Unterton. Guy zögerte, denn inzwischen rechnete er mit allen möglichen heimtückischen Tricks, die ihn wieder zu Fall bringen würden. Robin liebte es vielleicht ihn zu demütigen und er? Er ging letztlich doch zu ihm hin, weil er ein Narr war.

 

„Wenn du mich wieder ….“  
„Ja, ich weiß … du schreist mich dann wieder wortgewandt mit „Du …!“ an. Verstanden. Komm schon her, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich heute nicht vom Pferd schubse.“ Robin packte seine Hand und zog ihn aufs Bett runter. Unwillig blieb Guy auf der Kante sitzen. Er musste auf der Hut sein, unbedingt.   
In diesem Moment verfluchte Guy die Dunkelheit. Zu gern würde er jetzt in Robins Augen sehen, um zu wissen, mit welchen Gemeinheiten er rechnen musste.  
„Was willst du mir zeigen?“, fragte er unwirsch und auf jede Falle gefasst. Irgendwas stimmte an dieser Situation nicht. Nicht, dass es ihm missfiel und schon allein das war eigentlich fatal, denn er müsste diesen Gesetzlosen jetzt eigentlich auf der Stelle in Gewahrsam nehmen und in den Kerker werfen.   
„Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wie ich hier rein komme?“  
„Natürlich habe ich das!“, fauchte er ihn ungehalten an.  
„Ich hoffe doch. Und vielleicht zeigt es dir eine gewisse Nachlässigkeit auf. Ihr solltet die Wachen wirklich verstärken. Aber warte damit, bis ich weg bin.“  
„Wozu? Wo würden sie fehlen, wenn wir die innere Burg mit mehr Leuten besetzen?“  
„Oh, schlauer Guy. Du witterst eine Falle. Vielleicht hast du recht. Frag die Eulen, sie werden dir antworten. Hast du ihre traurigen Rufe mal gezählt?“  
„Was soll das hier werden, Robin!“ Dabei war er gar nicht wütend, sondern nur bekümmert, weil Robin die Rufe der Eulen als ebenso traurig bezeichnet hatte, wie er sie wahrnahm.  
„Gib mir deine Hand, Guy of Gisborne“, forderte Robin und er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, denn sein voller Namen aus Robins Mund hörte sich immer wieder entzückend an. Zaghaft hielt er ihm seine Hand hin und versuchte angestrengt das leichte Beben der Aufregung zu unterdrücken. Robins Hand war warm und trocken als er sie nahm und sie an sein Gesicht legte. Guy fühlte die Barthaare aber auch seine warme Haut unter seinen Fingern und war unwillkürlich ergriffen. Nach dem ersten Schock, wollte er sie wegziehen, denn schließlich hasste er diesen Mistkerl. Aber Robin griff wieder schnell danach und drückte sein heißes Gesicht gegen seine Hand.  
In diesem Moment hätte Guy einen Finger gegeben, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. War Robin ebenso überwältigt wie er selbst? Betroffen von den heftigen Gefühlen, die aufflammten oder gar angewidert von dem, was geschah oder abgestoßen von Guys Schweigen und seiner schroffen Art seine Unsicherheit zu zeigen?  
„Kannst du es fühlen? Es ist nicht hart wie Stahl. Es ist nicht dein Schwert. Es ist kein Krieg und kein Schmerz, Guy. Es ist etwas, was du kennst, es aber nicht zulassen kannst, weil du glaubst, es macht dich schwach und …“ Guy ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Schwer warf er sich auf Robin, der es gut spürbar zuließ, dass er sich auf ihn legte.

 

„Jetzt kann uns dein anhänglicher Freund nicht mehr stören, nicht wahr, Robin?“, flüsterte er und verspürte dabei das süße Beben, was der Name in ihm auslöste. Robins Leib unter ihm, die warmen Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken, machten ihn unwillkürlich steif. Seltsamerweise antwortete Robin ihm nicht, sondern schob nur eine Hand in seine Haare. Die andere schob sich unter den Bund seiner Hose. Guy, der immer von sich glaubte allen Situationen gewachsen zu sein, war wie benommen. Er atmete Robins Geruch ein, seine Erinnerung explodierte förmlich und wieder spürte er ihn auf dem Rücken seines Merlins vor sich.  
„Was … hast du … vor?“, flüsterte er atemlos in die Stille und suchte dann Robins Lippen, ohne ihm die Chance auf eine Antwort zu geben. Sein Mund war weich und öffnete sich ganz bereitwillig für ihn.   
Konnte er im Wald nicht genug von ihm bekommen, hatte er verlangend an ihm gesaugt, berührte er ihn nun wie in Zeitlupe. Nein, es musste gesagt werden, dass es eher Robin war, der ihn küsste. Guy war viel zu erschüttert von diesem Moment, um er selbst zu sein. Denn er war nicht wütend, nicht beleidigt und auch nicht traurig. Er war einen Augenblick lang zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Glücklich und ganz im Moment gefangen.  
„Ich wusste damals schon, dass du kein so übler Kerl bist …“, brummte Robin dumpf an seinen Hals, während er ihn enger an sich drückte.  
„Wo soll das enden …?“, keuchte Guy dann doch, als er merkte, dass auch Robin auf unanständige Weise erregt war, die ihnen nicht zustand und für die sie vermutlich am Galgen baumeln würden.  
„Das bleibt wohl im Dunkeln …“, flüsterte der dreiste Kerl philosophisch und rieb verlangend über sein Hinterteil. Robin packte plötzlich seine Haare und zwang seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten. Dann fühlte Guy seine Lippen auf der Kehle und stöhnte leise auf.  
„Ich … hasse … dich!“, artikulierte er so rau, dass er über seine eigene Stimme erschrocken war, während sich Robins Zähne ein wenig in die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter gruben. Ihre Unterleiber drückten sich verlangend aneinander und sie keuchten sich ihre Lust aufeinander unkontrolliert in den Mund.  
„Dein Hass fühlt sich gut an. Warte …“ Robin machte sich ein wenig los und zog sich seinen Umhang und das Hemd aus. Irgendwie wurde dadurch der kopflose Rausch ein wenig unterbrochen.  
„Welchen Plan verfolgst du, Robin?“, murmelte Guy, während seine Lippen über Robins Brust glitten, eine Knospe fanden und sie in die Mund saugte. Robin stöhnte verhalten, legte eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und sagte dann ebenso belegt:  
„Warum denkst du, dass ich dich hereinlegen will?“ Guy kniete sich über ihn, atmete ihm ins Gesicht und Robins Finger strichen zärtlich über seine empfindliche Seite nach vorn zu seinem Bauch, der unter diesen Berührungen erzitterte, bis zu seiner Erektion. Ohne Scheu rieb Robin mit seiner flachen Hand darüber und Guy biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzustöhnen wie ein brunftiger Hirsch. In seinem Unterleib glühte es wie Feuer und dann warf er sich wieder auf seine gewaltsame Art gegen Robin, drückte ihn mit seinem Körper auf sein Bett und begann ihn wild und unbeherrscht zu küssen.

 

„Warte … warte Guy …“, versuchte sich Robin zu befreien.  
„Auf was, verdammt?“  
Uh uh uh uh uh, erklang fünfmal der Ruf der Eule.  
„Darauf, mein wilder Reiter!“ Geschickt wühlte sich Robin unter ihm hervor. Guy war so verstört, dass er nur reflexartig nach seinem Arm griff.  
„Robin?“, fragte er dumpf und so frustriert, dass Robin zögerte. Er hatte sich schon sein Hemd wieder übergezogen, beugte sich dann aber wieder zu ihm runter.  
Liebevoll küsste er ihn und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr:  
„Falscher Zeitpunkt. Und ein kostenloser Hinweis: Achte auf die Eulen, Guy of Gisborne!“ Dann ging er zum Fenster, kletterte auf den Sims und ließ sich fallen.

 

Erschrocken hechtete Guy hinterher, doch von Robin Hood war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Ich hasse dich!“, schrie er zutiefst verletzt in die Nacht!  
Robin hatte wieder mal mit ihm gespielt, hatte ihn gedemütigt und war auf einer Mission hier gewesen. Er hatte ihn nur benutzt und das hatte sich auch noch gut angefühlt. Viel zu gut und leider auch noch echt.   
„Komm zurück! Ich hasse dich!“, schrie er wieder wütend in die Nacht. Tränen ließen sich nicht mehr aufhalten, doch es war nur sein verletzter Stolz, der Guy so zu schaffen machte.  
So nahe waren sie sich gewesen und er könnte schwören, wenn er Robins Gesicht dabei gesehen hätte, hätte er die Finte gerochen. Aber seine Lippen waren so … vertrauensvoll, so verlangend wie seine eigenen. Seine Erregung war so gut spürbar gewesen und dieses Prickeln zwischen ihnen …

 

„Oh, ich werde dich umbringen, du Bastard!“, schrie er wieder mit heißem Gesicht und zuckte heftig zusammen, als es hart an die Tür klopfte.  
Guy wischte sich über das Gesicht und ging zur Tür.  
„Wer ist da?“  
„Die Wache vom obersten Stock!“ Widerstrebend öffnete er und funkelte den armen Kerl böse an.  
„Was?!“, fauchte er.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sir Guy?“, fragte der Mann zögerlich.  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
„Weil …“  
„Weil was?“  
„Weil sie aus dem Fenster brüllen, Sir …“, fügte die Wache vorsichtig an.  
„Tue ich nicht. Das sind die Eulen, du Narr!“ Laut knallte er der Wache die Tür direkt vor der Nase zu.

 

Am nächsten Tag durfte er den Schaden höchstpersönlich begutachten. Ein Teil der Schatzkammer war geleert worden und es war klar, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Er selbst. Er war so ein Idiot! So ein Narr, den die Gefühle für einen verlogenen Bogenschützen blind machten.  
„Wie kann das passieren? Erkläre es mir Idiot of Gisborne!“, schrie der Sheriff ihn auf seine irre Art an.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich habe geschlafen“, log er und sah ihm stur in die Augen.  
„Na, da habe ich etwas anderes gehört. Eine der Wachen hat erzählt, du hättest nachts wie ein Verrückter aus dem Fenster gebrüllt!“ Guy behielt erstaunlicherweise die Fassung.  
„Ach ja? Was soll ich denn gerufen haben?“  
„Uhhhh uhhhhh uhhhhh“, äffte er den Schrei der Eulen nach, „Was weiß denn ich? Vielleicht: Komm her Robin Hood, raube uns aus, wir haben zu viel?!“  
Der Sheriff ließ ihn einfach stehen und rauschte wutentbrannt davon.

 

Guy sorgte dann dafür, dass diese eine Wache, die ihn verpfiffen hatte, für den Rest des Jahres in den Kerkerflur versetzt wurde. Den Rest der Woche war er damit beschäftigt des Nachts auf Eulenjagd zu gehen. Kaltblütig brachte er fünf Vögel um, um seine bittere Rachsucht auszuleben.  
Wie hatte Robin ihm das nur antun können? Vom Pferd zu fallen und sich zum Affen zu machen, war die eine Sache. Es war eine unschöne, peinliche Sache. Aber mit seinen Gefühlen spielen, war eine schlimme Sache. Schlimm war sie deshalb, weil sich Guy bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht eingestehen wollte, was Robin für ihn war.  
Doch die tiefe Kränkung, durch das, was dieser Gesetzlose getan hatte, ließ ihn wissen, was er für diesen Mistkerl empfand. Umso mehr sollte er seine Anstrengung verdoppeln Marian zu bekommen, denn war er auch hin und wieder gewalttätig und egoistisch, so war er doch feinfühlig genug, dass er begriff, welch ein tiefes Freundschaftsband Robin mit Marian verband. Wenn Robin zu treffen war, dann an genau dieser Stelle.

 

Nach einem langen Tag, an dem er den Launen des Sheriffs ausgesetzt war und weder Marians Zuneigung errungen, noch etwas von Robin gehört hatte, kam Guy im Dunkeln in sein Gemach. Die Kerze brachte er mit und stellte sie unachtsam auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür.  
Wie immer seit Robin hier gewesen war, fiel sein Blick sofort auf sein Bett, als dürfte er ihn dort nochmal erwarten. Wie jedes Mal verspürte er seine Enttäuschung, seine Kränkung und die Wut es diesem Bastard heimzuzahlen. Heute jedoch stockten seine Gedanken, denn sein Bett war zerwühlt und darauf lag eine Nachricht.  
Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er danach griff. Hastig las er sie und las sie dann noch mal ganz langsam.

 

„Tut mir leid, dass die Eulen dich genarrt haben. Ich habe versucht es dir zu sagen, doch du warst wie im Rausch, Guy of Gisborne. Ich muss zugeben, dass du mir ein wenig Angst machst, wenn dich deine Leidenschaft so fest im Griff hat, dass du einer Naturgewalt ohne Ziel gleichst. Aber nur ein ganz klein wenig Angst. Nicht so viel , als dass ich dir nie wieder begegnen will. Trage mir nichts nach, das wird auch gut für deine innere Ruhe sein.   
In diesem Sinne, bis zum nächsten Mal, R.  
PS: Es ist eine Schande, dass du die unschuldigen Eulen getötet hast. Schäm dich, Guy!“

 

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war keine wirkliche Entschuldigung, die er in den Händen hielt, sondern nur eine Aufmerksamkeit. Erschreckend war, wie wenig es brauchte, um ihn zu besänftigen. Ein geschriebenes Tut mir leid, ein Eingeständnis von Furcht und ein Versprechen auf ein Wiedersehen und Guy war sich in diesem Moment sehr sicher, dass Robin damit nicht meinte, dass er sich wieder in seinem Beisein davor drücken würde gehängt zu werden. Robin Hood meinte seine Küsse, seine warmen Händen auf seiner sehnsüchtigen Haut.

Schwungvoll warf sich Guy angezogen aufs Bett, schob die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und grinste abwesend vor sich hin. In dieser Nacht schlief er unglaublich schnell ein und schlief wie durch ein Wunder bis zum frischen Morgen durch. Denn schließlich störte keine Eule mehr seinen Schlaf.


	4. Küssen verboten!

Guy hörte ab und zu von Robin, versuchte aber es möglichst zu überhören. Das funktionierte soweit ganz gut. Marian für sich zu gewinnen war eine ganz andere und sehr schwierige Sache. Nicht nur, dass sie Robin mochte (wie konnte sie auch nicht?), sondern Guy gab sich selbst die Schuld an seinem Versagen. Seine Avancen hatten einen Zweck, doch der hieß weder Marian, noch Liebe. Er hieß Besitz, Macht und Rache. Dass es deshalb nicht gut funktionierte, weil seine wahre Sehnsucht Robin galt, wollte er sich nicht eingestehen.

Seit der Nachricht auf seinem Bett war nichts mehr geschehen. Noch immer war in ihm das Bedürfnis sich an diesem Kriminellen zu rächen, ihn erst zu küssen, dann zu töten. Als ihn Vaisey wieder auf die ätzende Vogelmission schicken wollte, war Guy kurz davor ihn mit dem Schwert einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Doch dann überlegte er, ob er dort nicht Robin treffen würde. In seinem Kopf nahm ein böser Plan Gestalt an. Ein Plan, der es erlauben würde seinen Rachedurst zu stillen. 

 

Er suchte sich im Stall das beste Pferd. Es war einen Fuchs namens Cooper, ein wendiges und schnelles Pferd.   
„Wir beide werden ein gutes Team sein, nicht wahr?“ Zärtlich streichelte er über die samtenen Nüstern und sattelte es dann sorgfältig. Normalerweise machte das der Stallbursche, doch er musste es heute selbst machen, um alles perfekt zu haben. Auf keinen Fall durfte er je wieder vor Robins Augen vom Pferd fallen.  
Gut gelaunt ritt er gegen Mittag los. Er hatte seine Vogelfallen schon längst an anderen Orten angebracht, auch wenn er sicher war, dass Robin das mit Leichtigkeit herausfinden könnte. Wenn er wollte. Wenn er gewollte hätte, hätte er sich auch von ihm … nein, wieder stieg Hitze in Guy bei diesem Gedanken hoch. Nicht daran denke, befahl er sich scharf.

 

Er fand seine Vogelfallen diesmal schneller wieder und entnahm ihnen drei Vögel, deren Bezeichnung ihm total egal war, denn der Sheriff würde sie sowieso nur wieder töten. Robin war nicht zu sehen. Ständig zügelte er Cooper und lauschte. Er sah sich die Bäume an, ritt in Kreisen durch den Wald und wurde immer verärgerter.   
„Robin?!“, brüllte er unbeherrscht, als es schon langsam dunkel wurde. Sein Rückweg war lang und inzwischen brannten seine Innenschenkel, denn Cooper war unerwartet bockig wie Merlin damals und somit schwer zu dirigieren. Nichts regte sich. Ein paar Vögel suchten sich schon ihre Nachtplätze, doch nirgends knackte ein Zweig oder raschelte Laub.  
„Robin! Zeig dich, du verdammter Bastard!“  
Guy hatte zwar das dumpfe Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch so sehr er sich auch umsah, er konnte niemanden entdecken. Unwillkürlich musste er Robin und seinem dreckigen Haufen Anerkennung zollen. Langsam und stetig ritt er durch den Sherwood Forest. Inzwischen war es fast ganz dunkel und es war kühler geworden. Plötzlich blieb Cooper stur stehen.  
„Los! Weiter!“, knurrte Guy, denn er hatte aufgegeben. Er wollte nur noch zurück und vielleicht nachts seine Wut über sein misslungenes Vorhaben in sein Kissen schreien.  
Aber Cooper bewegte sich keinen Schritt vorwärts.  
„Lauf los, du Mistvieh!“, schimpfte er und hieb dem Tier seine Stiefel in die Flanken. Cooper schnaubte zwar empört, blieb aber stur an Ort und Stelle stehen. Der Fuchs war feurig und schnell, doch Guy wusste vom Hörensagen, dass Cooper kein gutes Nachtpferd war. Daran hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht. Um nicht zu sagen, er war gar nicht davon ausgegangen hier in der Dunkelheit noch herumzureiten wie ein verblödeter Bauer.  
„Aaaaaargh!“, brüllte er und sprang dann vom Pferd. Er versuchte Cooper vorwärts zu zerren, doch ein paar Tonnen Fleisch stemmten sich dagegen und Guy musste sehr bald einsehen, dass er das Pferd nicht von hier wegbekommen würde. Deshalb band er es zähneknirschend an einen Baum und setzte sich dann selbst auf den kühlen Boden.  
So viel zu seiner Rache!  
Er sollte vielleicht ein kleines Feuer machen, dachte er noch, doch dann fielen ihm schon die Augen zu. Sein Hinterteil brannte wie Feuer, seine Beine waren übermüdet und selbst sein Rücken tat weh. Ohne, dass er es merkte, rutschte er zur Seite und da rollte er sich zusammen und schlief.

 

Geweckt wurde er im ersten Licht des Morgens mit einem Kuss. Robins Lippen schmeckten frisch. So wie der Morgentau roch, so schmeckte Robin. So wie der Tau glitzerte, so funkelten auch seine Augen.  
„Guten Morgen, Schatz!“, sagte Robin vergnügt und Guy fuhr alarmiert hoch. Gleich darauf schrie er auf, denn sein Körper schien reiner Schmerz zu sein.  
„Man wähle sein Pferd nicht nur nach der hübschen Farbe, mein Freund“, sagte Robin, der immer noch neben ihm hockte und ihn fast liebevoll ansah. Dann zupfte er ihm sogar ein trockenes Blatt aus den Haaren und Guy konnte nichts anderes tun, als seine Hand wegzuschlagen.  
„Du ….“, begann er finster.  
„Ah ah ah ah … denke darüber nach, was du sagen willst, Sir Guy. Du hast mich gestern Abend gesucht? Warum?“  
„Hast du mich etwa gehört?“, fauchte er und kniete sich dann hin. Sein Fuchs stand noch brav an Ort und Stelle und es schien noch alles da zu sein. Selbst die Vögel in den Käfigen.  
„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe dich auch gesehen.“  
„Und du kommst nicht auf die Idee, dass es wichtig sein könnte, wenn ich dich rufe?“ Guy musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als er endgültig aufstand. Auch Robin stand auf und dabei beobachtete er ihn. Sein Bogen war auf dem Rücken und er schien eher in Plauder-, denn in Kampfstimmung zu sein.  
„Ach weißt du, was für dich wichtig ist, muss noch lange nicht für mich wichtig sein, Sir Guy. Interessanter fand ich deine Art im Wald umherzuirren. Dein Orientierungssinn ist wohl nicht der Beste, oder?“, grinste er unverschämt. Guy verbiss sich einen Kommentar, den der hätte nur seinen Plan vereitelt.  
„Ich habe dich gesucht und nach dir gerufen. Und du lässt mich einfach hier …“  
„Was? Sterben? Ach komm schon. Du hast geschlafen wie ein Baby. Ich habe dich dabei beobachtet und neben dir hätte eine Kanonenkugel einschlagen können. Es hätte dich vermutlich nicht geweckt. Außerdem bist du auf abscheulicher Mission, wenn ich mir die Käfige anschaue und in diesen Momenten möchte ich mit dir nichts zu tun haben.“  
„In anderen schon?“ Guys Frage klang sehnsüchtiger als wollte. Auch Robin blickte ihn eine Sekunde ernst an. Sein Blick war jedoch ein wenig undurchdringlich und rätselhaft. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und griff in seine kleine Seitentasche. Guy, der wachsam war, riss sein Schwert aus der Scheide, doch Robin kicherte nur, bevor er ihm ein Stück Brot zu warf.  
„Ich dachte, ich bringe dir Frühstück vorbei.“ Das Brot konnte Guy gerade noch fangen, ließ sein Schwert dabei aber fallen. Aber Robin stand nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und tat nichts, außer ihn neugierig zu mustern. Unwillkürlich begann sein Magen zu knurren und deshalb biss Guy wirklich in das Brot, fixierte Robin dabei aber weiterhin wachsam.  
Robin wirkte ruhig aber durchaus vorsichtig. Nach ein paar Bissen warf er ihm das Brotstück wieder zurück und hob sein Schwert auf. Ohne Robin anzusehen, ging er an ihm vorbei zu seinem Pferd.

 

„Und? Was wolltest du nun hier? Küsse?“  
„Pffff …“, machte Guy verächtlich und kramte in seiner Satteltasche nach dem Wasserschlauch. Robin kam näher und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen. Langsam trank er und drehte sich dabei nicht zu Robin um. Sattdessen nahm er unauffällig das Seil, welches er einzig und allein zu diesem Zweck unter der Satteldecke versteckt hatte.  
„Du machst dich doch sowieso nur über mich lustig. Behalte deine Küsse, die bedeuten mir nichts, um nicht zu sagen …“  
Guy wirbelte herum, brachte Robin geschickt zu Boden, packte seine Handgelenke, drückte sie vor seinem Bauch zusammen und umwickelte sie fest mit dem Seil. Es war fast zu einfach.  
„ …um nicht zu sagen: Tu das nie wieder, Robin of Loksley! Küsse mich nie wieder!“, schrie er und all die Kränkung und Wut war wieder da. Robin lag mit verblüfftem Ausdruck im Gesicht auf dem Rücken und bewegte sich kaum. War er wirklich überrascht? Oder war das wieder nur eine seiner listigen Finten? Es war Guy egal, denn er zog das Seil nun sehr fest und zerrte den Kerl dann auf die Beine.  
Robin blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll und ein wenig enttäuscht an.  
„Jetzt siehst du dumm aus und ich freue mich darüber, Mistkerl!“, knurrte er ihn an. Robins Wange hatte eine kleine blutige Schramme und Dreck vom Waldboden klebte an seiner Kleidung. Nur eine winzige Sekunde lang hatte Guy das Bedürfnis ihm die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen und doch seine Lippen zu küssen, die nun zusammengepresst waren.  
„Du machst einen großen Fehler, Sir.“  
„Das denke ich nicht“, erwiderte er überheblich und befestigte das Seil an seinem Sattel. Er band Cooper vom Baum und stieg auf. Dabei hätte er vor Schmerz am liebsten gestöhnt, doch er fühlte Robins aufmerksamen Blick auf sich. Noch immer irritierte ihn etwas an der Situation, doch die Tatsachen sprachen ganz eindeutig für sich: Robin gedemütigt und gefesselt. Jetzt würde der Spaß erst beginnen.

 

Er schnalzte Cooper zu und das Tier setzte sich gemächlich in Bewegung.  
„Wohin geht denn unser netter Ausflug, mein Freund?“, rief Robin, der gezwungenermaßen hinterher laufen musste.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Freund!“  
„Da hast du recht. Wohin also?“ Aber Guy verzog nur die Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen und trat Cooper in die Flanken, als die den Wald verließen. Zwar wunderte er sich, dass Robins Gefährten nicht zu sehen waren, doch war er viel zu euphorisch ihn endlich gefangen zu haben. Jetzt würde er seine Rache bekommen und er hatte keine Lust Gedanken an noch mehr Burschen von diesem dreckigen Haufen zu verschwenden. Er wollte Robin weh tun, wollte ihn schreien und weinen sehen, bevor er ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht küssen würde … verdammt! Rief er sich selbst zu Ordnung.

 

Robin musste nun rennen. Es war ein leichter Trab und Guy sah grinsend nach hinten.  
„Na? Wie gefällt dir deine körperliche Ertüchtigung so früh am Morgen, Sonnenschein?“  
„Ich hätte eine andere Ertüchtigung eindeutig bevorzugt, denn die hätte man im Liegen und vielleicht höchstens im Knien erledigen können …“, bekam er eine atemlose Antwort. Sofort bildeten sich Bilder in Guys Kopf, die ihn erröten ließen. Empört drehte er sich weg und trieb Cooper noch ein wenig mehr an. Es war, als ritt er seiner eigenen Sehnsucht davon.  
„Warte kurz …!“, hörte er Robin keuchen. Er behielt das Tempo bei, drehte sich aber wieder zu ihm um.  
„Warum? So schnell außer Atem, Robin? Dabei habe ich noch nicht mal angefangen.“ Im selben Moment stolperte Robin über etwas auf dem Boden und fiel auf den Bauch. Aus einem Reflex heraus brachte Guy das Tier sofort zum Stehen. Robin keuchte und rappelte sich sichtlich angestrengt wieder auf die Knie.  
Guy beobachtete ihn dabei mit gemischten Gefühlen. Am liebsten hätte er ihm geholfen, doch dann fielen ihm die Demütigungen wieder ein und er wendete seinen Kopf ab.   
Bis zu seinem Ziel war es nicht mehr weit. Er müsste nur noch im Osten über den kleinen Hügel, dann würde er vor der kleinen Jagdhütte des Sheriffs stehen. Vorgestern hatte er sich den Schlüssel angeeignet, weil er wusste, dass Vaisey nur alle paar Monate jagen ging und die Hütte den Rest der Zeit unbenutzt war.  
„Übrigens, Guy of Gisborne, ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr!“, hörte er Robins vergnügte Stimme. Guy fuhr ahnungsvoll herum. Robin stand, hatte das Seil gespannt und zog nun mit einem kräftigen Ruck daran. Sein Sattelgurt riss und er rutschte wie in Zeitlupe seitlich vom Pferd. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen, denn er selbst hatte Cooper gesattelt und extra alles mehrmals kontrolliert. Robin musste den Gurt manipuliert haben, bevor er ihn geweckt hatte.  
Wieder fiel Guy vom Pferd und wieder war Robin schuld.

 

Hart prallte er mit seiner linken Schulter ungebremst auf den Boden und schrie auf. Am liebsten wäre er nun in wütendes Geheule ausgebrochen, doch er war Guy of Gisborne und deshalb sprang er trotz fieser Schmerzen in der Schulter hoch, rannte zu Robin, der ihn aus große unschuldigen Augen und einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen sah und schlug ihm so fest seine Faust ins Gesicht, dass der andere Mann lautlos zusammensackte.

„Na bitte …“, keuchte Guy und entließ ein gequältes Heulen. Er löste das Seil vom Sattel, was er einhändig tun musste, denn sein linker Arm war unbrauchbar. Schließlich gab er Cooper einen festen Schlag auf sein Hinterteil. Das Pferd schnaubte und rannte dann los in Richtung Heimatstall. Mühsam und unter heftigen Schmerzen zerrte Guy den bewusstlosen Robin nun in Richtung Hütte.  
So anstrengend hatte er sich seine Rache nicht vorgestellt. Mehr als einmal war er kurz davor aufzugeben, sich einfach neben Robin ins Gras zu setzen, zu warten bis er zu sich kam. Vielleicht würde er ihn sogar anbetteln ihn noch mal zu küssen und damit dieses Feuer in ihm zu entfesseln, was ihn so um den Verstand brachte. Aber er blieb hart seinen eigenen Sehnsüchten gegenüber und erreichte dann auch die Hütte. 

 

Kaum hatte er den bewusstlosen Robin an einen Stützpfeiler mitten im Raum gefesselt, brach er selbst zusammen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bewusstlos dort gelegen hatte, doch Robin sah ihn an, als er zu sich kam.   
„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Sir Guy. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, deine Schulter ist ausgekugelt. Ich könnte sie dir …“  
„Nein!“, schrie er. Als er aufstand, hätte er sich fast vor Schmerz übergeben. Robin hatte vermutlich recht. Seit dem Sturz konnte er seinen Arm nicht benutzen und nur der Gedanke daran verursachte Qualen.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte der andere Mann nur gleichmütig und leider ziemlich angstfrei.  
„Jetzt … werde ich dich foltern, wie du es verdient hast, Robin of Locksley.“  
„Weshalb? Ach ja, weil du mich hasst, ich erinnere mich. Warum hasst du mich, Guy? Weil ich habe, was du willst? Freiheit. Oder etwa, weil du dich von mir herabgesetzt fühlst?“  
„Such dir was aus …“, sagte Guy nur kurz angebunden, denn ihm schwindelte ziemlich und er musste eine weitere Beschämung ertragen, denn er sackte auf einen Stuhl, anstatt sich um Robins Folter zu kümmern. Besorgt betrachteten ihn Robins Augen.  
„Oder ist es, weil du mich nicht bekommen kannst? Weil ich immer wieder weglaufen kann?“  
„Bilde dir nichts ein. Du bist nur ein dreckiger, kleiner Verbrecher!“, zischte Guy mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.  
„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich! Es ist, weil ich einfach besser reiten kann und du immer wieder vor meinen Augen vom Pferd fällst. Ist es nicht so?“ Guy sprang hoch, holte schwerfällig Schwung und versetzte Robin einen Schlag in den Magen, der ihn keuchen ließ. Gleichzeitig jedoch verlor Guy vor Schmerz fast das Bewusstsein. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich gegen Robin, um nicht vor seinen Augen zu Boden zu gehen. Hektisch atmete er, um seine Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Seine Stirn lag auf Robins Schulter und dann hörte er ihn leise sagen:  
„Ach Guy … du bist viel zu wütend. Lass mich dir helfen!“  
„Halt deine verfluchte Klappe!“, brummte er undeutlich und fühlte Robins Mund an seiner Wange.  
„Tue das nicht! Küss mich nicht!“  
„Aber es gefällt dir … und mir!“  
„Das sollte es nicht!“ Mühsam trat Guy nun einen Schritt zurück und sah Robin in die Augen. Es war ein zärtlicher und verstehender Blick und sogar Robins Lippen waren nicht zu diesem überlegenen Lächeln verzogen, was er sonst so gern zeigte.  
„Ich wollte dir … nicht weh tun“, stammelte Guy dann wie unter Zwang und es war sogar die Wahrheit. Als er all das hier geplant hatte, war er sich sicher Robin weh tun zu müssen, um seine Rache zu bekommen, die nur seine brennende Sehnsucht nach diesem Mistkerl ersetzen sollte.   
Doch schon als er ihn vorhin so brutal gefesselt hatte, wusste er genau, dass es nicht das ist, was er mit ihm machen wollte. Aber wer war er schon? Schon immer hatte er gegen seine Gefühle gehandelt, warum sollte er nun damit aufhören?  
„Das weiß ich. Und ich verstehe auch, warum du es tun wolltest. Aber nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen mich loszumachen, Guy!“ Guy zögerte sichtlich. Er schluckte verlegen und sah zur Seite.

 

„Du hast … Angst?“, fragte Robin verwundert und immerhin nicht verächtlich.  
„Du fürchtest dich vor dem, was geschehen könnte, wenn wir beide hier allein …“  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!“, fauchte er ungehalten in Robins Gesicht und war kurz davor ihn wieder auf diese unbeherrschte Art zu küssen.  
„Ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich werde deine Schulter richten und danach wird dir sowieso vor Schmerz so schlecht sein, dass du nicht mal merken wirst, dass ich gehe. Du hast recht, diese Küsse zwischen uns sollte es besser nicht geben. Du wolltest Rache für das, was ich dir deiner Meinung nach angetan habe und ich habe mich bemüht deiner Rache gerecht zu werden, doch ich bin ehrlich, Guy. Du siehst gerade nicht gut aus und ich …“  
Den Rest des Satzes hörte Guy nicht mehr, denn er erlitt einen weiteren peinlichen Ohnmachtsanfall direkt vor seinen Augen, weil er selbst versuchte seine Schulter einzurenken.

 

Er kam in Robins Schoss zu sich.  
„Wie …?“  
„Denkst du, ich kann nicht aus deiner billigen Fesselung entkommen? Also wirklich, Sir Guy …“ Guy stöhnte und war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Aber er merkte, dass er seinen linken Arm wieder bewegen konnte, auch wenn es höllisch weh tat.  
„Hast … du …“  
„Ja, ich habe deine Ohnmacht genutzt und deine Schulter wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Ich habe das auf dem Schlachtfeld mehrere Male tun müssen und kenne mich damit ein wenig aus.“  
„Danke …“, murmelte Guy heiser und schloss seine Augen wieder. Es war einfach zu schön so friedlich auf Robins Beinen zu liegen, seine warme Hand an seiner Wange und seinen ruhigem Atem auf dem Gesicht. So lang es ging wollte er das genießen. Er dachte auch kurz an seinen Racheplan, doch das war ihm gerade egal.  
„Guy? Ich muss jetzt trotzdem gehen. Du solltest dich noch ein Weilchen ausruhen. Der Rückweg zur Burg wird beschwerlich genug sein.“  
Mühsam setzte sich Guy auf, als Robin aufstand. Ihm schwindelte immer noch und irgendwie zitterte alles so heftig in ihm, dass er mal wieder nicht die richtigen Worte fand, um den anderen Mann wissen zu lassen, was er von ihm hielt. 

„Ach ja, weswegen du eigentlich gekommen bist …“ Robin beugte sich über ihn, strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen und gab ihm dann einen liebevollen aber sehr keuschen Kuss.  
„Ich weiß, du sagtest, keine Küsse mehr … aber du sahst gerade so aus, als wenn du dringend einen benötigen würdest. Guten Heimweg!“ Robin verschwand, ehe Guy seine Sprache wiederfand.  
„Du ….“, begann er wieder seine unvermeidliche Hassrede und seufzte dann über seine eigene Berechenbarkeit.  
„Ich hasse dich, Robin!“, knurrte er dann nur dumpf. 

 

Nach einer Weile verließ er die Hütte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach Robin Hoods Überlegenheit anerkennen und nicht ständig gegen ihn und seine eigenen Gefühle für ihn ankämpfen, dachte er müde.  
Er lief zur Stelle zurück, an der er vom Pferd gefallen war. Cooper stand nur ein paar Meter weiter entfernt, graste friedlich und schien auf ihn zu warten. Nicht mal sein Pferd gehorchte ihm dachte er bitter und sattelte ihn wieder, in dem er unter großen Schmerzen den Gurt zusammenband.   
Die Käfige der Vögel waren allerdings leer. Natürlich waren sie leer, dachte Guy nur erschöpft und stieg ungeschickt auf das Pferd.

 

Der Rückweg war anstrengend, der Sheriff putzte ihn runter, doch Guy schlich einfach nur ohne ihm zu antworten in sein Bett. War es damit vorbei? War vorbei, was nie richtig begonnen hatte? Würde er Robin noch mal auf diese Weise gegenüberstehen? Gefangen im erregenden Spiel ihrer Lippen und den eindeutigen Begierden ihrer Körper?  
Vielleicht, dachte er kurz vorm Einschlafen, sollte er Marian einfach von Robins wahrer Leidenschaft erzählen. Aber vermutlich würde sie ihm kein einziges Wort glauben. Das war wohl so, wenn man blind vor Liebe war.  
So wie er, der nie sehen wollte, dass Robin nur mit ihm spielte.


	5. Feuer und Eis

Der Winter war in diesem Jahr verdammt hart. Einer der Holzvorräte für die Burg wurde geplündert und Guy wusste, dass die Bewohner von Netherfield dafür verantwortlich waren. Erst hatte man selbstverständlich Robin Hood verdächtig, doch zu Holzraub ließ sich der feine Earl of Huntington wohl nicht herab. Es gab nämlich einen Verräter der Netherfielder Dorfbewohner, der extra dafür zum Sheriff gekommen war, weil er eine Belohnung für seinen Verrat erwartet hatte. Die Belohnung hatte er bekommen. Er durfte den Winter im gemütlichen Kerker der Burg verbringen, wo es immerhin ein Mal am Tag eine Mahlzeit gab, die selbst die Ratten verschmähten.  
Guy of Gisborne wurde nun losgeschickt, um die Schuldigen zu richten. Vaisey, sonst kein Verächter eines derartigen Spektakels, war es zu kalt, um sein gemütliches Gemach zu verlassen.  
Grimmig stapfte Guy auf die Ställe zu. Schon Ewigkeiten hatte er von Robin nichts mehr gehört. Seiner Schulter ging es längst wieder gut, doch in ihm war diese ständige Unruhe, die nichts anderes als Sehnsucht sein konnte.   
Mit einigen Männern machte sich Guy dann auf den Weg zu diesem Dorf. Es wehte ein eisiger Wind, zu kalt, um Schnee zu bringen und zu scharf, um normal atmen zu können. Der Pferdekörper unter ihm hielt ihn warm, aber seine Ohren brannten vor Kälte, als sie in Netherfield ankamen.  
Das Dorf wirkte wie ausgestorben und nirgends rauchte ein Schornstein. Offenbar waren die Bewohner vorgewarnt worden. Oder waren unschuldig, doch das konnte er einfach nicht glauben.

 

„Aufteilen!“, befahl er kurz und ging dann selbst auf das größte Haus im Dorf zu. Hart klopfte er an die Tür und hörte im Haus leise Stimmen.  
„Aufmachen!“, brüllte er und begann langsam zu frieren.  
„Schon gut, ich komme!“ Ein alter Mann öffnete endlich und sah ihn fragend und angsterfüllt an.  
„Wer ist für den Holzraub verantwortlich?“, herrschte er den Alten unumwunden an, dabei hörte er hinter sich ein Poltern. Er fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie einer seiner Begleiter zusammensackte und ins Haus gegenüber gezerrt wurde.  
„Was zum …“  
„Ich!“, hörte er im selben Moment und schoss wieder herum.   
Robin Hood! 

 

Robin stand plötzlich mitten in der Stube. Hinter ihm stand eine alte Frau, eine jüngere Frau und drei Kinder, die alle ängstlich aussahen.  
„Na, wer hätte das gedacht, Robin, der Dieb.“, brummte er verächtlich und spuckte auf den Boden. Robin sah ihn allerdings ungewöhnlich ernst und unnachgiebig an.  
„Hier wird niemand bestraft, keiner der Dorfbewohner, hast du verstanden, Sir Guy!“, sagte er fest, seinen Bogen schussbereit in den Händen.  
„Ich soll dich also statt ihrer mal wieder mitnehmen? Wie weit kommen wir diesmal, bis zum Waldrand, bevor du mich wieder vom Pferd stürzt?“  
„Das ist dein Schicksal, sieh es ein, dann wird es leichter“, lächelte Robin doch endlich ein winziges Lächeln, wobei in seinen Augen der Schalk blitzte.  
„Nun, siehst du hier ein Pferd?“, fragte Guy spöttisch und kam näher, denn er wusste, dass Robin hier im Haus nicht schießen konnte. So geschickt er auch mit dem Bogen war, niemals würde er ihn in einem geschlossenen Raum, inmitten von Menschen präzise benutzen können. Guy sah dieses Wissen auch in den blaugrünen Augen und an den finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als er näher kam.  
„Du sitzt in der Falle, mein Freund“, sagte Guy mit hörbarer Genugtuung.  
„Seit wann sind wir Freunde?“, sagte Robin nur lässig und dann verspürte Guy einen heftigen Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Der alte Mann, den er ganz überheblich nicht im Auge behalten hatte, hatte ihn mit einem riesigen Holzscheit auf den Schädel geschlagen. Er sackte zusammen, sah Robin im letzten Moment einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen, wobei er seinen Bogen achtlos fallen ließ und dann wurde es dunkel.

 

Als Guy zu sich kam, zitterte er vor Kälte. Die Augen zu öffnen, war überaus schwer und als er es tat und unter schmerzhaftem Stöhnen den Kopf drehte, sah er die junge Frau, die gerade den Kamin befeuerte.  
„Es wird gleich warm, Sir“, sagte sie tonlos und verließ dann den Raum. Guy wollte sich hinsetzen, merkte jedoch dass seine Hände und seine Fußgelenke gefesselt waren.  
„Verdammt! Macht mich los!“, rief er erzürnt, doch niemand kam.  
„Ich bin Guy of Gisborne!“, schrie er wieder und kam sich gleich darauf albern vor.  
„Jeder weiß, wer du bist“, sagte Robin, der hinter ihm saß. Guy hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und versuchte nun seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er ihn sehen könnte. Der Kerl saß gelangweilt auf dem Fensterbrett, sah nach draußen und beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
„Mach mich sofort los, Robin! Oder ich …“  
„Du? Was? Du bist nicht in der Position Befehle zu erteilen, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist.“ Guy knurrte empört und riss an den Fesseln. Sie waren sehr fest.  
„Meine Männer?“  
„Die teilen dein Schicksal. Keine Sorge, ich bin kein Mörder. Sie befinden sich in sicherer Verwahrung.“  
„Was soll das dann hier werden?“  
„Eine Lektion, mein grimmiger Freund.“ Endlich stand Robin auf und ging zu ihm. Im Raum wurde es nun auch wärmer und unwillkürlich entspannten sich Guys verkrampfte Muskeln.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, wurde er liebenswürdig gefragt. Die blaugrünen Augen hatten wieder diesen zärtlichen Ausdruck und Robins Hand an seiner Wange war angenehm warm.  
„Ist das jetzt eine deiner Fangfragen?“, fragte Guy misstrauisch und drehte den Kopf weg, um die Hand an seinem Gesicht loszubekommen. Er wollte sich nicht wieder von seiner Zärtlichkeit einlullen und manipulieren lassen. Für Robin war doch sowieso alles nur ein Spiel.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist mir ein aufrichtiges Anliegen zu erfahren wie es dir geht.“ Was zum Teufel bezweckte dieser Verrückte mit seiner Fragerei?  
„Was soll ich denn darauf antworten? Meine Muskeln sind verkrampft, mein Kopf tut weh aber immerhin wird es wärmer.“ Ob das die richtige Antwort war, konnte Guy nicht erkennen. Robin ging zum Kamin und legte noch zwei dicke Scheite auf. Es knisterte laut und er drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. Dann zog er sich seinen Umgang aus und kam wieder näher.  
„Übrigens, sind wir jetzt für ein ganzes Weilchen allein hier im Haus. Ich habe die Bewohner zu den Nachbarn geschickt, für den Fall, dass du die Nerven verlierst und alle umbringen willst.“ Guy kniff die Augen zusammen und lachte verächtlich.  
„Als ob ich das tun würde.“  
„Würdest du!“  
„Okay, würde ich“, gab er leichthin zu, weil er wusste, dass Robin das nicht gefiel. Er sah den Unmut auch sofort in seinen Augen und das bereitete ihm seltsames Unwohlsein.  
„Puh, jetzt wird es aber wirklich warm …“, sagte Robin wie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Es wurde wirklich ziemlich warm im Raum, musste Guy zugeben. Das Feuer verbreitete eine unangenehme Wärme und Robins nackte Brust trug nicht unbedingt zu einer Abkühlung bei. Guy drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um zum Fenster zu sehen. Der Nachmittag brach an und eigentlich müsste er nun schon auf dem Rückweg sein, wenn er vor der Dunkelheit in der Burg ankommen wollte. Aber mal wieder hielt ihn Robin auf, um ihn zu quälen.  
„Sag mir, was du willst und dann lass mich gehen“, sagte er lustlos.  
„Dann wäre es ja keine Lektion, Sir Guy. Man lernt nur, wenn man es verinnerlicht. Wenn ich dir sage, worum es geht, wirst du es nicht nachvollziehen können.“  
„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Klugscheißer!“  
„Und du fühlst in Rätseln, Guy.“ Robin setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Unterleib. Guy war erschrocken und hob abwehrend seine gefesselten Hände, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch der andere Mann beugte sich nicht wie erwartet zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Er saß nur schwer auf seinem Unterleib. Dann packte er doch seine gefesselten Hände und zwang sie über seinen Kopf.   
Guy keuchte unwillig auf, versuchte sich zu wehren, ließ es aber schnell wieder sein, als er merkte, wie sein Blut sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu sammeln begann. Warum hatte es Robin mit ihm immer so einfach? Wieso konnte nicht er einmal der sein, der gewann?  
„Dein Gesicht ist ganz warm“, flüsterte Robin dann ins Ohr. Ein heißkalter Schauer nach dem nächsten jagte durch Guys Körper und ließ ihn keine Antwort finden. Immerhin gab es gerade kein Pferd, von dem er fallen könnte, dachte er zynisch, als Robin begann seine Lippen über seine Haut zu schicken. Mühsam drehte er den Kopf weg, um ihm zu entkommen, dabei wollte er nichts lieber als seinen Geschmack auf den Lippen. Er atmete schnell und fixierte das Feuer, um sich davon abzulenken, was die Berührungen mit ihm machten. Sie entfachten wieder diese Hitze in ihm, die ihm Angst machte und die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Abrupt drehte er sein Gesicht ihm dann doch zu und küsste ihn ungeschickt und hungrig. 

 

Aber erst nach und nach fanden sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal gab es kein Taxieren und kein Warten. Robins Kuss war zielgerichtet und fast genauso verlangend wie sein eigener. Ihre Münder saugten wieder auf diese gierige, erschreckende Art aneinander und zu Guys Erleichterung war es Robin, der sich unerwartet tief stöhnend mit seinem ganzen Körper auf ihn legte.  
„Wenn ich dich … doch nur berühren könnte“, murmelte Guy und nahm seine Arme dann runter, um sie hinter Robins Nacken zu platzieren. Der entschlüpfte ihm wieder und öffnete dabei seinen Wams Stück für Stück, nur um mit seinem Mund über seine nackte Haut zu saugen.  
Guy musste seine Augen kurz schließen, als Robin immer weiter nach unten rutschte und auch vor dem Bund seiner Hose keinen Halt machte. Er war atemlos, kopflos und so lusterfüllt, dass er den verrückten Kerl nicht aufhalten konnte. Stattdessen starrte er wie hypnotisiert auf Robins Kopf, ließ zu, dass der ihm seinen Gürtel öffnete. Er wehrte sich nicht, als er die Knöpfe der Hose öffnete und auch nicht, als er sie nach unten schob. Als Robin den Kopf hob, ihn ernst und fragend ansah, hätte Guy am liebsten geweint, weil er begriff, dass es doch kein Spiel war. Ein paar neckische Küsse waren die eine Sache und es war durchaus Robins Art Grenzen jeglicher Art zu überschreiten. Doch das hier, diese intime Zärtlichkeit war kein Spaß mehr.  
Er schaffte es nur mit glühendem Gesicht zu nicken und sofort spürte er die weichen Lippen auf seiner Männlichkeit.  
„Oh … Gott …“, keuchte er überwältigt auf, als ihn die warme Feuchtigkeit von Robins Mund umschloss. Niemals zuvor hat er diese Lust, diese Hingabe und diese Rührung verspürt. All der aufgestaute Schmerz über Robins Geringschätzung löste sich in Nichts auf. Jetzt umschlossen auch noch Robins warme Hände seine Lust und Guy war zu nichts anderem in der Lage als sich seinen Arm vors Gesicht zu pressen, um seine verlangendes Stöhnen zu dämpfen.

Seine Beinmuskeln zitterten zuerst. Dann spürte er das Ziehen einer nahenden Eruption in seinen Bauchmuskeln. Es raste unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. Sein Atem ging so schnell, das ihm ganz schwindlig wurde, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er sich immer noch den Arm vor Mund und Nase presste, um seine Lust nicht laut hinaus zu schreien. Er hob sich Robin entgegen und hätte alles dafür gegeben in seinem Mund zu kommen. Aber Robin ließ ihn im entscheidenden Moment los und so ergoss er sich zusammenzuckend und nach Luft japsend auf seinen Bauch. Oh Gott, dachte er nur wieder und wieder, total unzusammenhängend und bebend.

 

„Wie fühlst du dich, Guy?“ Robin kam nach oben und kniete über ihm. Er hatte ihm die Arme vom Gesicht geschoben und musterte ihn aufmerksam und ohne Spott. Auch Robins Augen glänzten und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Bei der Hitze im Raum, kein Wunder.  
„Unglaublich … gut …“, flüsterte Guy nur belegt und schloss selig die Augen, als Robins Lippen sich liebevoll auf seine legten.  
„Das freut mich. Dann folgt jetzt der zweite Teil der Lektion.“  
„Was?“, fragte Guy sofort schockiert, während ihm Robin schon hoch half.  
„Du solltest dich besser wieder anziehen, es könnte draußen kalt sein!“, befahl er Guy und zog sich selbst wieder an.  
„Das ist jetzt … nicht dein Ernst!“, sagte er fassungslos; eher entsetzt als wütend.  
„Oh doch!“ 

 

Ungeduldig half er ihm sich wieder anzuziehen und löste dann immerhin seine Beinfesseln. Noch immer bebte es in ihm und ungläubig sah er tatenlos dabei zu, wie Robin ihn zur Tür zerrte. Bevor er sie öffnete, befestigte er ein Seil an seinen Händen und endlich kapiert Guy, was er vorhatte.  
„Das wirst du nicht tun, Robin! Wage es nicht! Ich …“ Aber Robin zerrte ihn nun schon hinter sich her. Gerade als sich Guy auf ihn stürzen und zu Fall bringen wollte, sah er noch, wie Robins Freunde ihn mit ihren Pfeilen im Visier hatten.  
„Sei ein gehorsamer Schüler, Guy of Gisborne!“, forderte Robin hart und befestigte das Seil am Sattel. Er hatte sich natürlich Guys Pferd ausgesucht und bei jedem anderen Kerl hätte Guy nun gehässig frohlockt, denn er hatte sich heute den wetterfesten Rodrick genommen. Rodrick war ein Teufel und unberechenbar. Leider ahnte er, dass Robin auch dieses Tier mit Leichtigkeit reiten konnte. Behände schwang er sich auf Rodrick und ließ ihn gehorsam lostrappen.  
Robins Freunde blieben zurück, während Guy nun hinter seinem eigenen Pferd herlaufen musste, wie Robin hinter ihm vor vielen Wochen. Der Wind war noch kälter und gemeiner geworden. Während der Reiter sich seine Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, froren Guys Ohren ab. Er lief und das hielt ihn einigermaßen warm, doch er ahnte, dass er nicht ewig durchhalten konnte, obwohl Robin das Pferd in einem moderaten Tempo hielt. Kurz nach dem Dorf stemmte sich Guy gegen das Seil, um Robin zum Anhalten zu zwingen, doch der drehte sich nicht mal um. Wenn er nicht auf den Bauch fallen wollte, musste er laufen.

 

Nach etwa einem Kilometer, er konnte seine Hände schon nicht mehr spüren und er hatte das Gefühl seine Gesichtshaut hatte schon Kälterisse bekommen, wurde Rodrick langsamer. Robin drehte sich um und sah ihn aufmerksam und ohne Hohn an.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Beschissen!“, rief ihm Guy wütend zu.  
„Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?“, fragte Robin unbeeindruckt.  
„Dass du mich ebenso hasst wie ich dich und dass es dich anmacht mich zu quälen?“, konterte Guy. Sein Gesicht war von seinem eigenen, schnellen Atem umwölkt. Robin trat dem Tier wieder in die Flanken und Guy musste wieder laufen.   
„Wenn du weniger störrisch und uneinsichtig wärest, könnten wir das ganze abkürzen“, rief ihm Robin über die Schulter zu.  
„Vielleicht bin ich dumm und verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst!“, schrie er empört zurück. Die Tränen der Entrüstung waren schon längst auf seinen Wangen gefroren. So wohl und glücklich er sich vorhin eben noch in Robins Armen gefühlt hatte; so warm es auch in ihm gewesen war, so eisig war es jetzt. Als Frieren konnte er es gar nicht mehr bezeichnen, denn dafür müsste er zittern. Dazu war sein Körper aber gar nicht mehr in der Lage.   
Vielleicht verstand er längst, was Robin ihm sagen wollte, vielleicht war sein Wille aber stärker, als der des Gesetzlosen. Nichts anderes wollte er ihm beweisen.

 

Jäh gaben seine Beine nach und Guy fiel nach vorn. Sein Gesicht schrammte über den gefrorener Boden und Robin hielt das Pferd an.  
Er stieg ab, kam langsam und argwöhnisch auf ihn zu.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehen kannst, Guy. Lass es enden, dann bringe ich dich zurück“, murmelte er mitfühlend und half ihm hoch. Seine Wange war blutig und Robins Lippen auf seinen waren entzückend warm. Unwillkürlich stöhnte Guy in diesen Kuss, als wäre er damit von all seinem immerwährenden Leid erlöst.  
„Ich … werde gehen und … lasse den Dorfbewohnern das Holz. Niemand …“ Seine Zähne schlugen hart aufeinander und als Robin seine Arme um ihn legte und sein Kopf an seiner Schulter war, kamen wieder Tränen. Es waren Tränen der Enttäuschung. Guy of Gisborne war so enttäuscht über sich selbst und seinen schwachen Willen, dass er nicht damit umgehen konnte.  
„Niemand wird bestraft“, beendete er endlich seinen Satz.  
„Weil?“, wollte Robin hartnäckig wissen, hatte seine Hände aber an seinem Rücken und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Weil … Kälte schrecklich ist?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Robin strich über seinen Rücken und in diesem Moment wäre er trotz der bitteren Kälte liebend gern für ewig mit ihm so stehengeblieben.  
„Weil jeder ein bisschen Wärme verdient hat. Selbst du, Guy of Gisborne. Jetzt komm, steig auf dein Pferd und reite zurück.“ Er schnitt ihm die Fesseln durch und reichte ihm dann die Zügel von Rodrick.

 

„Was du … vorhin getan hast …“, begann Guy und war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt auf den Rücken seines Pferdes schaffen konnte. Robin sah ihn still und fragend an.  
„Was ist damit?“, fragte Robin als Guy den Satz nicht beenden konnte, weil er plötzlich enorme Angst hatte eine ablehnende Antwort zu bekommen. Aber Robin hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn wieder mit dieser unfassbaren Selbstverständlichkeit, die Guy die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Zu einer Antwort war er nicht in der Lage.  
„Es ist nicht einfach dich zu mögen, Guy. Jetzt steig auf, ehe ich es mir anders überlege“, drohte Robin verschmitzt und half ihm aufs Pferd.  
„Kannst du …“, begann Guy zaghaft.  
„Nein!“ Robin schlug dem Tier auf die Kruppe und fast wäre Guy wieder runtergefallen. Doch heute hielt er sich oben und ritt zum Dorf zurück, um seine Männer einzusammeln, damit sie zur Burg zurückritten, ohne Erfolg vermelden zu können. Robin hatte recht. Niemand sollte bei dieser bitteren Kälte frieren müssen. Nicht mal er. Was war das nur für ein nettes Kompliment?! Oder hatte Robin nicht sogar zugegeben ihn zu mögen? Seine intimen Liebkosungen waren kein böser Scherz und kein Spiel. Er hatte sehen können, wie ernst es ihm war. Wie konnte er nur jemals daran zweifeln?  
Mit diesem Wissen war es einfacher seinen Männern mit erhobenem Kopf gegenüber zutreten und sie unverrichteter Dinge zurück zur Burg zu scheuchen. Vaiseys Geschrei würde ihm egal sein, er würde einfach nicht zuhören. Alles, an was er denken konnte war Robin. Robin und seine warmen und einfühlsamen Lippen. Robin, der ihn wärmte. Robin, der ihn frieren ließ. Robin, der ihn quälte, um ihn zu einem besseren Mann zu machen. Robin, der ihn mochte. Robin, der ihm Hoffnung gab.

Sein verbittertes Rachgefühl hatte sich ganz unbemerkt in eine sehnsüchtige Hoffnung verwandelt. Vielleicht war es eines Tages möglich, dass sie sich ohne Schwert und Bogen begegnen konnte.   
Trotz der Kälte grinste Guy unentwegt auf dem Rückweg. Er war Robin nicht egal und das gefiel ihm sehr. Ein paar Augenblicke hätte er fast laut vor Glück geschrien. Doch das war nicht seine Art.  
Mit typisch grimmigem Blick durchritt er dann das Burgtor und stellte sich auf ein ermüdendes Palaver mit dem Sheriff ein.


	6. Wollen und Tun

So hart wie der Winter war, so schwer fiel es Guy of Gisborne seine Hoffnung auf Licht aufrechtzuerhalten. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen schwankte er zwischen finsterer Kaltblütigkeit und diesem sanften Sehnen in seiner Brust. Wenn Robin wollte, dass er ein anderer Mensch wurde, wieso hielt er ihn dann hin?  
Es war Anfang März. Der erste Tag, an dem der Boden einigermaßen aufgetaut war, nutzte Guy für einen Ausritt in den Sherwood Forest. Da er die Kälte seit jenem Tag von Robins „Lektion“ immer noch fürchtete, hatte er sogar ein dickes Tuch um den Hals.   
Er redete sich ein kein Ziel zu haben, aber natürlich hoffte er Robin zu treffen. Nur würde er diesmal weder nach ihm rufen, noch ihn suchen. Eigentlich wollte er nur nach dem Rechten sehen und seine innere Unruhe bekämpfen. Den ganzen Winter zusammen mit diesem psychopathischen Sheriff in der Burg eingesperrt zu sein, trug nicht gerade zu einem sanften Gemüt bei.  
Durch den frischen Wind zu reiten, erinnerte Guy an diese Folter von Robin im Winter. Leider war Rodrick im Winter gestorben und deshalb saß er nun auf einer weißen Stute namens Florence, die noch ziemlich jung und unerfahren war. Aber sie war ausgesprochen sanft und fügsam und war wunderschön. Ob es sein Lieblingspferd werden würde, könnte Guy noch nicht sagen. Er müsste sie erst Robin reiten lassen, dachte er spöttisch und verzog den Mund zu einem halbherzigen Grinsen.  
Ein Hauch Frühling lag schon in der Luft des sonnigen Vormittags. Die Vögel zwitscherten in wilder Vorfreude und Guy grinste nun breit, denn immerhin war er seinen Job als Vogeleinsammler los. Nachdem er dem Sheriff irgendwann seine leeren Käfige vor die Füße geworfen hatte und gesagt hatte, er soll sich ein Weib für diese Arbeit suchen, hatte diese Demütigung ein überraschendes Ende gefunden.  
Ich dachte, du ist ein Mädchen, hatte Vaisey erwidert und Guy hatte ihn nur böse angestarrt. Dabei hatten sich in seinem Kopf die Wortes des Sheriffs geformt: Kleiner Hinweis: Nein!   
Wenn er an Robin dachte, wäre er allerdings wirklich gern Marian und damit auch gern ein Mädchen. Doch es war besser, sich nicht in so verwirrende Gedanken zu stürzten.

 

Ziellos ritt er durch den Wald, achtete aufmerksam auf seine Umgebung, traf jedoch weder Robin noch einen seiner Freunde. Er fand sogar eine seiner Vogelfallen vom letzten Jahr wieder, bei der er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wo er sie aufgestellt hatte. Ein toter Vogel, eher schon ein Gerippe lag im Käfig. Er schlug sie vom Baum, ließ sie aber liegen.  
Wenn er jetzt nach Norden reiten würde, würde er zu Vaiseys gut versteckter Jagdhütte kommen. Der Gedanke daran machte ihn kribblig und Guy wusste nur zu genau, dass es mit dem berüchtigten Dieb zu tun hatte, den er einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam.  
Zufällig blickte er nach unten und sah Blut. Er brachte Florence problemlos zum Stehen und blickte auf den Blutfleck. Viel war es nicht, was auf dem noch kahlen Boden zu sehen war. Vermutlich war es Tierblut. Vielleicht ein Reh, welches in eine Falle getreten war und sich befreien konnte. Seine Augen verfolgten die Spur ein Weilchen, bis sie sich verlor. Dabei war er weiter in Richtung Norden geritten.

 

Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihm. Das konnte nur Robin sein. Mit rasendem Herzen und tiefer Freude darüber ihn endlich wiederzusehen, drehte sich Guy of Gisborne mit möglichst ausdruckslosem Gesicht herum. Er blickte auf drei schwarz vermummte Gestalten. Nur die Augen waren sichtbar. Der Rest war mit schwarzem Tuch verhüllt.  
„Sir Guy of Gisborne“, sagte einer von ihnen dumpf. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen, sondern mit seinen zwei Gefährten. Einer davon nickte und trat einen Schritt auf sein Pferd zu. Florence begann unruhig zu tänzeln. Alle drei hatten gespannte Bogen in der Hand und alle drei zielten auf unterschiedliche Stellen seines Körpers.  
„Ist das die neue Frühlingsmode, Robin?“, fragte er unterkühlt. Anstatt einer Antwort flog ihm ein Pfeil scharf am Ohr vorbei. Er sollte ihn nicht treffen und er zuckte nicht mal zusammen. Es war nur eine lächerliche Warnung.  
„Wir gehören nicht zum Drecksverein von Robin Hood, verstanden! Hast du ihn gesehen? Er ist auf der Flucht vor uns und müsste einen Pfeil in der Schulter stecken haben?“, fragte ihn eine tiefe, kratzende Stimme barsch.  
Nicht Robins Freunde? Das war interessant. Wer waren sie und warum jagten sie Hood? Guy vermied es auf die Blutspur am Boden zu blicken, denn falls sie das noch nicht gesehen hatten, müsste er sie nicht unbedingt mit der Nase darauf stoßen.  
„Nein. Aber sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr ihn habt. Ich bin der erste in der Reihe, der ihn töten darf!“  
„Bestimmt nicht!“, sagte einer der Männer und wandte sich ab. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm nach einigem Zögern und einer der Männer blickte sich so lange nach ihm um, bis sie hinter einem Hügel verschwanden.   
Erst da ließ er Florence wieder loslaufen, gen Norden. Zur Jagdhütte, in die sich Robin offenbar gerettet hatte, weil er davon wusste.  
Guy hätte nicht abstreiten können, dass ihn die Vorfreude fast übermannte. Nach diesem Horrorwinter bekam er sogar das Geschenk eines schwachen und verwundeten Robin Hoods, der sich in seine Hände begeben müsste. Oh, was war er heute nur für ein Glückspilz.

 

Als er später an die Tür der Hütte kam, sah sie unbeschädigt aus. Leise lief er um die Hütte herum, versteckte Florence dabei in dem kleinen Holzunterstand an der Rückseite der Hütte und sah durch das winzige Fenster der Vorratskammer. Allerhöchstens Robin oder ein Mädchen würde da durch passen. Ein paar Blutstropfen fand er dann auch unter dem Fenster. Er ging zur Tür und hämmerte dagegen.  
„Mach auf, Robin!“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Ich weiß, dass du hier Schutz suchst. Ich habe dein Blut gefunden und bin deiner Spur gefolgt. Und  
wenn du dich fragst, warum ich weiß, dass es dein Blut war, ich hatte drei schwarz vermummte Informanten, die mich nach dir gefragt haben.“  
Immer noch keine Antwort. Guy wurde wütend.  
„Mach auf! Ich habe dich nicht verraten!“ Endlich hörte er Geräusche.   
„Du musst endlich deinen Zorn unter Kontrolle bringen, Sir Guy“, sagte Robin spöttisch aber blass im Gesicht, als er ihm mit schmerzverzerrter Miene öffnete. Beim Umdrehen sah Guy den abgebrochenen Pfeil in der Schulter. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, drehte er sich um und überprüfte die Umgebung. Niemand schien ihm gefolgt zu sein. Vorsichtshalber war er ein paar unnütze Kreise geritten und war zweimal dem Bachlauf hoch und runter gefolgt.

 

„Wo sind deine Freunde?“  
„Wir wurden getrennt und … dummerweise kennen sie diese Hütte nicht“, gab Robin überraschend ehrlich zu und verzog sein Gesicht wieder leidend.  
„Der Pfeil muss raus, das ist dir klar, oder?“, fragte Guy kühl und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich überlegen.  
„Ich traue dir eine ganze Menge zu, Guy, aber lass den Pfeil besser jemand anderen raus machen, ja? Ich würde dich ja gern losschicken, um meine Freunde zu holen, doch du würdest sie weder finden noch kann ich dir ihre Verstecke verraten.“  
„Ich würde sie nicht holen, Hood, denn ich bin nicht dein winselnder Laufbursche. Entweder lässt du mich den Pfeil entfernen oder jammerst hier weiter wie ein Mädchen herum.“ Schwungvoll entledigte sich Guy seines Umhangs und verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust. Robin war dünner geworden, wie vermutlich jeder nach dem harten Winter. Robin gab ein bissiges Zischen von sich, wandte sich von ihm ab, strauchelte dabei aber heftig. Schnell packte er ihn und schob ihn zu dieser mottenzerfressenen Couch.  
„Du hast Glück, Robin“, sagte Guy vergnügt.  
„Inwiefern? Weil du mich zwingst mich in deine groben Hände zu begeben?“ Aufgebracht blitzte er ihn an.  
„Ich bin nicht nur grob. Ich kann auch sanft sein, man muss mich nur lassen. Ich meine aber eher das hier …“ Mit triumphierenden Lächeln zog er eine kleine Flasche mit hochprozentigem Selbstgebrannten aus der Weste. Seit er so schrecklich in Netherfield gefroren hatte, ging er nie wieder ohne dieses ‚Feuerwasser‘ aus der Burg. Auch wenn es nur ein kurzfristiges Feuer auslösen konnte und nichts mit dem Feuer der Leidenschaft zu tun hatte, die Robins Berührungen in ihm auslösen konnte, so war es besser als nichts.  
„Ernsthaft? Du willst mich betrunken machen? Um über mich herzufallen?“ Fast hätte Guy ihm für diese unverschämte Verdächtigung die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sagte dann leise:  
„Wenn du das auf die Art willst, können wir das gern so machen. Ich dachte aber eher daran damit die Wunde zu desinfizieren und vielleicht trinkst du es auch, damit der Schmerz beim Rausziehen nicht ganz so schlimm wird.“  
„Ach so … du willst gar nicht über mich herfallen …wie schade“, sagte Robin matt und nahm ihm die kleine Flasche aus der Hand. Ihre Finger berührten sich dabei und Guy erlebte wieder diese Erstarrung, die ihn atemlos machte.  
Robin sah ihn einen Moment forschend an und trank dann einen großen Schluck, bis nur noch genug zur Wundversorgung in der Flasche war.  
„Um was geht es mit diesen drei vermummten Gestalten?“, fragte Guy, während er darauf wartete, dass der Alkohol zu wirken begann.  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Hochwohlgeboren“, erwiderte Robin erschöpft. Mitfühlend sah er ihn an. Der Winter hatte bei Hood eindeutig einen höheren Tribut gefordert als bei ihm. Kein Wunder, wenn man im Wald leben musste.  
„Wenn es Unruhe nach Nottingham bringt, geht es mich schon etwas an. Der Sheriff sollte davon erfahren und …“  
„Nein!“, fauchte Robin ungehalten und stützte seine Arme auf die Oberschenkel, um mit seinen Händen durch die Haare zu fahren.  
„Du musst dein Hemd ausziehen“, befahl Guy leise. Irgendwie fand er es nicht mehr allzu reizvoll die Oberhand zu haben. Ein leidender Robin war nicht schelmisch und küsste ihn vor allem nicht.  
„Hilf mir …“, bat Robin und an seinem dumpfen Blick sah er, dass der Alkohol langsam wirkte. Vorsichtig riss Guy die Stelle des Hemdes durch die der Pfeil gedrungen war bis zum Hals auf. Dann zog er Robin das Hemd unter Stöhnen über den Kopf.

 

„Ich habe versucht den Pfeil … selbst herauszuziehen, komme aber nicht so gut ran“, keuchte Robin und legte sich dann widerstandslos auf den Bauch.  
„Das sehe ich. Ich werde versuchen sanft zu sein, in Ordnung?“ Guy nahm sein Tuch, welches er zum Schutz gegen die Kälte um den Hals hatte, dankte sich selbst, es umgebunden zu haben und zerriss es nun. Ein Teil würde er dazu benutzen die Wunde abzudecken, mit dem anderen Teil müsste er sie irgendwie verbinden müssen.  
Er kniete sich vor das alte Sofa und besah sich den Pfeil. Er hatte gelogen. Er könnte nicht sanft sein. Das Ding müsste mit einem schnellen und schmerzhaften Ruck raus.  
„Wie war dein Winter in der Burg?“, fragte Robin plötzlich interessiert. Seine Sprache war ein wenig verwaschen. Das war gut, denn es bedeutete der Alkohol zeigte endlich seine Wirkung.  
„Kalt und einsam“, sagte Guy und gab Robin spontan einen schnellen und zaghaften Kuss auf die gesunde Schulter. Robin drehte leise stöhnend seinen Kopf von ihm weg und Guy nutzte diesen Moment und zog der Pfeil schnell aus seiner Schulter. Sofort kam Blut und er kippte den Rest des Feuerwassers darauf. Robin stöhnte laut und es tat Guy selbst irgendwie weh. Schnell drückte er dann das Tuch darauf und fixierte dann die Tuchkompresse, indem er den Rest des Tuches unter Robins Schulter durchführte und es fest zuband. Es war nur provisorisch und jemand müsste das viel besser machen. Er war nicht dieser jemand. Er war nur der grobe Kerl.

 

„So, das war‘s erst mal …“, sagte er und holte seinen Umhang, um ihn über den Verletzten zu legen. Aber der dickköpfige Robin richtete sich schon auf.  
„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich muss zurück und mit …“ Er stöhnte, rieb sich über sein Gesicht und wankte. Guy setzte sich neben ihn, legte dann trotzdem sein Umhang um ihn, damit er nicht so sehr fror.  
„Du solltest wenigstens warten, bis du wieder einigermaßen nüchtern …“  
„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich unterstehe keiner Order und …“ Robin klang ziemlich betrunken und in anderen Momenten wäre es fast lustig ihn so zu erleben, denn er strahlte dabei eine Aggression aus, die man sonst an ihm eher nicht wahrnahm. Guy schmunzelte angetan. Dann waren sie vielleicht doch nicht so verschieden. Energisch zog er ihn dann in seine Arme und da Robin ziemlich unkoordiniert war, rutschten sie zusammen ein wenig auf das Sofa. Der verwundete Dieb lag halb auf ihm und stöhnte dunkel auf seiner Brust, während Guy seine Arme so fest um seinen Körper hatte, dass er nicht ohne Weiteres würde aufstehen können. Wenig später schlief Robin auf ihm ein und er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.  
Die Situation war einfach zu bizarr und unfassbar. War das Glück, was er tief in seinem Leib verspürte?

 

Auch Guy nickte ganz unerwartet ein, erwachte aber sofort, als er Robins Stimme hörte.  
„Weißt du, letztens warf mir Much vor, dass ich alles nur tue, weil ich geliebt werden will und was soll ich sagen … er hatte recht. Allerdings war mir nicht ganz klar, dass auch du dazu zählst. Liebst du mich, Guy?“  
Oh Gott! Guys Herz raste und er wandte sich unter Robin hervor.  
„Ich sollte sehen, ob wir beobachtet werde“, sagte er mit rotem Gesicht. Völlig kopflos stürzte er nach draußen, saugte die kalte Luft panisch in seine Lungen und sah nach Florence. Sie sah ihn nur dumm-treu an und er tätschelte so lange ihre Kruppe, bis sich sein Puls beruhigt hatte. Wie konnte Robin nur von Liebe sprechen!  
Wie abstrakt. Bevor er wieder reinging, beobachtete er genau den Horizont. Alles wirkte ruhig. Zu ruhig, nach seinem Geschmack.

 

„Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Sir Guy!“ Robin klang immer noch angeschlagen. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und seine Wangen leicht gerötet.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu beantworten. Du bist betrunken und redest Unsinn, Earl of Huntington“, brummte Guy, denn er hatte überhaupt keine Lust über ein Thema zu sprechen, zu dem er keine Meinung hatte. Lieber half er dem Verletzten unter Stöhnen und Ächzen in sein Hemd.  
„Bist du so ein Feigling, Guy of Gisborne?!“  
„Ich? Ein Feigling? Du bist doch verrückt. Der Schmerz weicht dein Gehirn auf, Robin. Wie wärs, wenn du versuchst deinen Rausch auszuschlafen und ich bleibe an der Tür und halte Wache.“  
Tatsächlich war Guy wieder zur Tür zurückgekehrt. Aber nicht, weil er unbedingt Wache halten wollte, sondern weil er sich von Robin fernhalten wollte. Einen genauen Grund hätte er dafür nicht angeben können.   
„Aber du liebst doch deine Pferde, oder?“  
„Natürlich!“, sagte er, ärgerte sich aber sofort darüber und fügte hastig an „Das kann man aber nicht vergleichen.“  
„Warum nicht?“, nuschelte Robin und sah ihn seltsam grinsend an.  
„Weil … weil meine Pferde es verdient haben geliebt zu werden, deshalb!“, gab er schroff von sich und wendete sein Gesicht ab. Ein so angeschlagener Robin war beängstigend. Einerseits hätte er ihn jetzt am liebsten beschützend in die Arme genommen, andererseits widerte ihn seine Schwäche ziemlich an.  
„Man muss sich deine Liebe also verdienen. Interessant. Wie?“ Er gab ihm keine Antwort, weil er keine hatte. Dieses Gespräch war zu unwirklich.  
„Indem man sich reiten lässt? Funktioniert das so, Guy?“ Fassungslos sah er Robin an, der kicherte zerstreut. Demonstrativ überdrüssig rollte Guy dann seine Augen und schwieg beharrlich. Auf diese Anzüglichkeit hatte er keine schlagfertige Antwort, denn dazu waren seine Gedanken zu finster und seine Taten zu absolut. Robin versuchte nun aufzustehen und knickte stöhnend zusammen. Guy konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen und setzte ihn auf das Sofa zurück.  
„Glaubst du mir jetzt? Du musst dich ein paar Momente ausruhen. Sag mir wo deine dreckigen Freunde sind, ich hole sie, damit sie dir helfen.“  
„Niemals!“  
„So wenig vertraust du mir?“ Guy war wider Erwarten enttäuscht.  
„Zumindest was das Leben Dritter angeht, ja. Aber …“  
„Aber was?“ Er kam näher, weil Robin seinen Satz nicht beendete. Der andere Mann flüsterte so leise, dass sich Guy näher zu ihm beugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. Dabei merkte er die Hitze, die von Robin ausging und die hoffentlich nicht bedeutete, dass er sich eine Infektion eingefangen hatte. Oder war es nur wieder seine eigene verdammte Verlegenheit in seinem Beisein. Warum war das so?  
„Ich vertraue dir genug, um andere Dinge …“ Er packte ihn am Wams und zog ihn so nah, dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.  
„… mit dir zu tun“, vollendete Robin seinen Satz. Noch immer küssten sie sich nicht. Robin hielt ihn fest, sie sahen sich an, der Atem des jeweils anderen Mannes streifte ihr Gesicht und ließ es in nicht gelebter Leidenschaft erglühen. Robins Blick war dunkel und so verlangend wie er sich selbst fühlte. Obwohl es Guy ausgesprochen schwer fiel, nahm er Robins Hand von seiner Kleidung und zog sich zurück. Wenn Robin sich sehen würde, dann würde er ihm zustimmen. Später, wenn er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war.

 

Keinen Moment zu früh hatte sich Guy von Robin entfernt, denn die Tür der Hütte barst laut und Robins Freunde sprangen herein. Sie zielten auf Guy, doch man konnte sagen was man wollte, sie hatten Disziplin. Niemand schoss oder stürzte kopflos auf ihn zu. Sie entdeckten Robin und sahen ihr Oberhaupt eindeutig auffordernd an. Robin allerdings schüttelte nur erschöpft den Kopf und Much besah sich schon seine Schulter.   
„Warst du das?“, fragte Robins ehemaliger Leibdiener ihn schroff.  
„Sehe ich aus, als wenn ich Pfeil und Bogen benutze?“, fragte Guy nur beleidigt und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf.  
„Ich meine, ob du ihn behandelt hast, du grausamer Idiot!“  
Tödlich gekränkt starrte ihn Guy aus verengten Augen an. Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er bei Robin, riss ihm seinen Umhang weg und verließ die Hütte. Florence wieherte begeistert ihn zu sehen und er trieb sie heftig an, um von dieser stinkenden Brut wegzukommen.  
Liebe. Pfffff … was dachte sich Robin nur dabei ihn mit diesem abstrakten Begriff zusammen ins Spiel zu bringen.   
Wenn seine Freunde allerdings nicht gekommen wären … heiße Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn, weil er spürte, dass er ganz freiwillig auf etwas verzichtet hatte, was ihm längst zustand. Nach all diesen Versprechungen in Form seiner Küsse. 

 

Jedoch war etwas neu. Er hatte Robin schwach erlebt, Robin hatte sich von ihm helfen lassen und er … er selbst hatte verzichtet. War das zu glauben? Verwirrter von sich selbst als jemals zuvor, ritt Guy nachdenklich durch den Sherwood Forest. Da war es fast zu erwarten, dass er angegriffen wurde.  
„Du hast uns angelogen, Gisborne! Du weißt, wo Robin Hood sich versteckt hält! Sag es uns sofort.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sich ein Typ vom Baum fallen und riss ihn vorm Pferd. Guys letzter Gedanke, bevor er sich verbissen seiner Haut erwehrte, war, dass er heute vielleicht nur ein einziges Mal eine Begegnung mit Robin Hood im Sherwood Forest überstanden hätte, ohne vom Pferd zu fallen. Das war wohl nichts. Die drei Typen kämpften gut, doch er war besser. Einen tötete er, der andere wurde schwer verwundet und vom dritten Angreifer schließlich weggeschleppt. Bevor Guy wieder zu Atem kam, waren sie verschwunden.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte er und hieb mit letzter Kraft und seiner Faust zornig auf den Boden. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, wer diese drei Kerle waren und was sie von Hood gewollt hatten. Er riss dem toten Mann die Maske ab, doch er kannte ihn nicht. Sorgsam packte er sein Gesicht wieder in das schwarze Tuch und band die Leiche dann an seinen Sattel.  
Dann würde er den toten Mann eben bis zur Burg schleifen, vielleicht kannte ihn dort jemand.


	7. Geteilte Sorgen sind halbe Sorgen

Das Geheimnis der drei vermummten Männer blieb vorerst ungelöst und das gefiel Guy nicht besonders gut. Der Sheriff hatte ihm zwar freie Hand gegeben, war aber grundsätzlich eher uninteressiert. Wenn sie Robin töten wollen, dann lass sie doch, waren seine Worte.  
Dass es vielleicht um eine größere Sache ging, war ihm anscheinend egal oder er tat nur so. Guy hatte geschwiegen, hörte aber nicht auf sich umzuhören und Informationen über alle möglichen Verdächtige zu sammeln. Gerade kam er von einem ländlichen Gehöft, in dem seine Männer einen versteckt gehaltenen Mann gefunden hatten. Guy befragte ihn, bekam jedoch keine informative Antwort. Nur ein unzusammenhängendes Lallen kam aus dem Mund des Mannes. Das machte ihn wütend und er griff zu härteren Mitteln. Leider brachte auch das kein Ergebnis. Als einer seiner Männer zu ihm trat, hatte er sich schon fast wieder gefangen.  
„Sir Guy, ich glaube, dass ist einer der Männer, dem im letzten Jahr die Zunge abgeschnitten wurde“, flüsterte sein Soldat ihm zu.  
„Wirklich?“ Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
„Ich denke schon. Der Besitzer des Hofes sagt allerdings, dass er ihn nur versteckt hält, weil er auf der Flucht vor seiner Geliebten wäre, die ihn unbedingt heiraten wollte. Dummerweise ist er schon verheiratet.“ Guy hob verwundert die Brauen und nahm sich dann nicht allzu sanft den Besitzer des Hofes vor. Er wiederholte seine Aussage und Guys blutige Knöchel sagten ihm, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Die abgebrochenen Zähne hatten ihm die Verletzung eingebracht und er war darüber so verärgert, dass er den versteckten Mann doch in die Burg mitnahm und in den Kerker steckte. Man musste ihn ja nicht gleich hängen, nur weil er einer Geliebten davon lief, dachte er großzügig und blieb an dem Wort „Geliebte“ hängen. So nahe war er Robin schon gewesen, hatte das Salz seiner Haut geschmeckt, die Erregung des fremden Mannes gefühlt, hatte irgendwie seine fremdartigen Liebkosungen überlebt und doch schien etwas sie immer wieder voneinander weg zu treiben.

 

Mit abwesenden Gedanken lief Guy durch die leeren, zugigen Flure der Burg. Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemach, weil er sich erst seine Fingerknöchel verbinden wollte, bevor er sich um Florence kümmern wollte. Sein Pferd war krank. Als er kürzlich im Sherwood Forest von diesen drei vermummten Kerlen attackiert wurde, hatte auch die Stute eine tiefe Fleischwunde in der Flanke davon getragen. Jeder andere würde sich eben das nächste Pferd nehmen, doch er hing an seinen Tieren. Die Wunde hatte sich leider entzündet. Guy hatte schließlich Vaiseys Arzt gezwungen sich die Wunde anzusehen und immerhin hatte ihm der Arzt etwas angerührt, was er nun mehrmals täglich auf die Verletzung reiben musste.

Plötzlich schlug ihm eine flache Hand gegen die Brust und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben. Der Ort an dem er stand, war unübersichtlich und dunkel. Die nächste Fackel war einige Meter entfernt. Noch ein paar Meter weiter, standen zwei Wachen vor dem Treppenaufgang, der zu seinem Gemach führte.  
„Wohin so schnell, edler Herr?“, hörte er ein vergnügtes Flüstern aus dem Schatten.  
Robin! Und zu Guys absurder Erleichterung klang er wieder wie er selbst. Leichtfüßig, spöttisch und gesund. Guy sah stur nach vorn.  
„Du spielst mit dem Feuer!“, zischte er warnend, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.  
„Oh, das hoffe ich doch.“  
„Was willst du?“  
„Ach komm, du weißt, was du willst, Sir Guy …“ Wie hatte er seinen überheblichen Spott vermisst.  
„Ich fragte, was DU willst, Robin!“  
„Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa diskutieren? Sieh zu, dass du die Wachen losbekommst und ich werde dich in deinem Gemach besuchen.“  
„Nein!“  
„Nein?“ Robin klang wirklich so verwirrt, dass Guy grinsen musste. War es ihm etwa ernst? Heute mal ausnahmsweise?  
„Nein, nicht hier. Ich habe vorher etwas zu erledigen. Im Stall, in Kürze!“ Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, ging er einfach weiter, weil eine der Wachen ihn schon neugierig angesehen hatte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“, fragte ihn die Wache dann auch.  
„Ich habe Ratten gehört. Sieh zu, dass sich da jemand drum kümmert, ehe sie bis in mein Gemach vordringen!“, knurrte er und musste sich sein Lächeln wirklich verkneife. Robin war hier. Dieser dreiste Kerl, für den keine Tür verschlossen war. Na ja, was nicht so ganz stimmt, dachte er dann mit einem Hauch Traurigkeit. Der Gedanke an das, was heute vielleicht geschehen könnte, besänftigte Guy dann aber wieder. Dürfte er ihn endlich in Besitz nehmen. Absolut und so vollkommen, wie es seine Art war? Er müsste ihn zu Boden bringen, ihn mit seinem Körper und seiner Lust fixieren, ihn lähmen vor Angst und Leidenschaft. Guys Wangen begannen allein bei der Vorstellung zu brennen.  
Es war nicht richtig. Das dürfte nicht zwischen ihnen geschehen und doch hatte es diesen drängenden Beigeschmack von Unausweichlichkeit. Oh, wie sollte er nur dem Ruf seines Körpers widerstehen können?! Könnte es Robin? Oder wozu war er wirklich hier? Sein altes Misstrauen kam zurück und verschaffte Guy auch wieder die notwendige Selbstkontrolle. Er behandelte seine Knöchel, nahm den großen Pott mit dieser stinkenden Heilsalbe und ging zu den Ställen.

 

Als er den dunklen Hof überquerte, begann es zu regnen. In den Ställen war es immer warm, weil die Körper der Pferde so viel Wärme produzieren, dass es sogar leicht aus den Boxen dampfte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo Robin auf ihn warten würde und war mehr als erstaunt ihn in Florence Box vorzufinden. Dort besah er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn die Wunde. Über den Rücken der Stute sah er ihn dann bedauernd an.  
„Das sieht wirklich böse aus“, sagte er mitfühlend und streichelte behutsam den Hals des Tieres.  
„Woher wusstest du, dass es mein Pferd ist?“, fragte Guy. Es war eine dumme Frage und die Antwort war vollkommen irrelevant, doch er musste sie stellen.  
„Sie ist hübsch … so wie ich. Natürlich ist sie dein Pferd“, grinste Robin frech und Guy stöhnte nur genervt.  
„Gut, ich wusste es nicht. Es hat gewiehert, als ich an ihr vorbei lief. Es war wie ein Ruf. Komm zu mir, streichele mich, hab mich gern! Na du weißt schon … all das, was du auch so von dir gibst, mit deinem finsteren Blick, Guy of Gisborne.“ Entgeistert blinzelte Guy ihn sprachlos an. Wie bitte?  
„Gib mir die Salbe und lass es mich machen! Ich kenne mich mit Verletzungen ein wenig aus“, forderte Robin in die verlegen Stille, die Guy gerade beim besten Willen nicht beenden konnte. Sein mürrischer Blick forderte Robin auf ihn zu streicheln? Er gab ihm die Salbe und hielt Florence am Kopf fest. Sanft strich er über ihren Hals, während Robin sie behandelte.  
„Wie … wie müsste ich den gucken, wenn ich mehr als Streicheln wollen würde?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Der heftige Regen verschluckte fast seine Worte. Robin sah hoch und war unerwartet ernst.  
„So wie jetzt.“  
„Wie ist jetzt, Robin?“ Unwillkürlich sprach er leise und ganz sanft, um das Pferd nicht aufzuregen. Aber auch Robin schien es zu gefallen, denn er sah ihn immer wieder länger an, während er die Salbe auf die nässende Wunde strich.  
„Einfühlsam, aufrichtig und … hingebungsvoll, falls dir diese Worte überhaupt etwas sagen.“  
„Was sind schon Worte?“, erwiderte er rau und konnte seine Augen nicht mehr aus Robins Gesicht nehmen. Es war wie ein Sog, dem er nicht entkam. Hitze, die er bisher noch im Griff hatte, breitete sich nun ungehindert in ihm aus. Um den Blickkontakt zu unterbreche, legte er seine Stirn gegen Florence Nase und schloss die Augen.  
„Du klappst mir doch jetzt nicht weg, nur weil dein Pferd leidet, oder?“, witzelte Robin liebevoll und Guy hätte fast geseufzt.  
„Doch, tue ich, weil ich sie gern habe. Ich warte besser draußen.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte er hitzig aus der Box, hin zu den Wassertrögen und tauchte seine Kopf in den Bottich mit eisig kaltem Wasser. Er keuchte erschrocken und tat es trotz des Kälteschockes ein weiteres Mal.

 

„Du bist wirklich kompliziert, Guy. Sag einfach: Verschwinde, Robin und weg bin ich.“  
„Das kann ich nicht“, keuchte Guy und strich sich seine nassen Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Du kannst. Du willst nicht, das ist der entscheidende Punkt. Aber ich verstehe dich. Ich sollte auch nicht hier sein und mit dir plaudern, als wären wir gute alte Freunde und trotzdem bin ich hier.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Weil ich dir danken wollte, für deine Hilfe vor kurzem. Weil du mich nicht verraten hast und …“  
„Wer waren die drei Kerle?“  
„Deine Neugier in allen Ehren, doch das werde ich dir nicht sagen. Willst du es erfahren, finde es entweder selbst heraus oder foltere mich!“ Robin klang unerwartet hart und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Ich werde es schon noch herausfinden. Einen dieser Männer habe ich getötet, den anderen zumindest schwer verwundet.“  
„Davon habe ich gehört. Du hättest dich raushalten sollen.“  
„Sie haben mich angegriffen und entschuldige bitte, dass ich um mein Leben kämpfe“, fauchte er und verstand endlich was der clevere Robin bezweckte: Er machte ihn wütend, um ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, dieser manipulative Fuchs. Jetzt grinste er auch noch und Guy trat mit der Absicht ihn zumindest fest zu schubsen, auf ihn zu. Doch stattdessen schubste Robin ihn jäh und mit so viel Kraft, dass er nach hinten fiel. Glücklicherweise waren hinter ihm die Strohballen, welche als Unterlage für die Pferdeboxen verwendet wurden. Augenblicklich schwang sich der Gesetzlose auf ihn, packte seine Handgelenke und zwang sie neben seinen Kopf.

„Na, hatten wir diese Situation nicht schon ein oder zwei Mal, Sir Hochwohlgeboren?“ Guy versuchte ihn erfolglos abzuschütteln.   
„Ja, hatten wir. Was sagt dir das?“ Er verstand Robin nicht, starrte ihm nur aufgebracht auf den Mund und verkniff sich ein Keuchen.  
„Keine Antwort? Gut, dann sag ich es dir. Wir kämpfen, Guy. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns treffen, gehen wir aufeinander los, ob gerechtfertigt oder nicht. Warum tun wir das? Ich weiß es nicht und kann auch nur für mich selbst sprechen. Du reizt mich auf eine Art und Weise, die beängstigend ist. Du bringst in mir die Gemeinheit und Gewalt zum Vorschein und das erschreckt mich wirklich. Ich …“ Sein Mund presste sie unerwartet gegen Guys Lippen, die sich sofort willig öffneten. Ein dunkles Stöhnen der Erlösung entfloh ihm. Robin ließ seine Arme los, schob seine Hände in seine nassen Haare und drang mit seiner Zunge tief und sehnsuchtsvoll in seinen Mund ein.  
Guy erschauerte, immer wieder und dann verlor er die Kontrolle. Er packte Robin an den Hüften, warf ihn herum und begrub ihn dann mit seinem Körper unter sich.  
„Ich muss … ich muss einfach auf dir liegen …“, versuchte er entschuldigend zu erklären. Robin lag auf dem Rücken, seine Arme waren jetzt ebenso gefangen wie vorhin Guys.   
„So hat es wohl angefangen …“, flüsterte Robin dunkel und hob dann seinen Kopf, um ihn erneut zu küssen.  
Endlich, dachte Guy nur unzusammenhängend. Überall in ihm war heißes Feuer, was ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Mit Händen und Zähnen zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus und waren nicht allzu feinfühlig dabei. Guy saugte an Robins Hals, bis der sich tief stöhnend in seiner Umarmung wandte und ungeschickt am Gürtel seiner Hose riss. Irgendwie schaffte er es dann ihn aufzubekommen, streifte sie runter und presste ihn an sich. Guy stöhnte, tief und so gierig, dass er sogar ein wenig Angst vor sich selbst bekam. Er machte sich los, riss Robin die Hose runter und warf sich dann zwischen seine Beine. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen aber mit offenem Mund sah ihn der andere Mann an. Lust war in seinem Blick, ebenso wie Unglauben, über das, was sie hier taten. Der Regen legte noch mal zu und als Guy in ihn eindrang konnte niemand Robins raues, langes Stöhnen hören. Ein paar Pferde wieherten aufgescheucht, doch sie beruhigten sich bald wieder.  
Als er ganz in ihm war, geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Bis dahin war es wirklich ein hitziger Kampf gewesen und nicht allein Guy verlor den Verstand vor Lust, wie es aussah. Jedoch jetzt erst konnte er innehalten.   
Schwer atmend sahen sie sich eine Weile an. Schließlich begann sich Guy in ihm zu bewegen. Er tat es langsam und so liebevoll, dass Robin sogar seine Augen genießerisch schloss. Sein Mund stand offen, er hatte sein Kinn angehoben und keuchte kleine Atemwolken in die Luft, die vom Regen abgekühlt wurde und dampfte.  
Robin war innen so, wie Guys ganze Natur war. Hitzig und ein wenig zugänglich. Auch er schloss nun seine Augen, denn die Gefühle übermannten ihn. Sein Gesicht hatte er ein Robins Halsbeuge gepresst, er atmete seinen Geruch ein, stöhnte dunkel an seine Haut und dachte immer wieder nur … endlich.   
Plötzlich jedoch stieß ihn Robin so unerwartet kraftvoll von sich runter, dass Guy nicht reagieren konnte. Zumindest für ein paar Augenblicke nicht. Robin sprang hoch, lief nackt in Richtung Heukammer und er folgte ihm. Wütend, weil er nicht verstand, was dieser Verrückte jetzt wieder beabsichtigte. 

 

Seltsamerweise ließ sich Robin hinter ein paar Heuhaufen fangen und wieder bäuchlings zu Boden bringen. Guy drückte sich an ihn und drang dann wieder ziemlich unsanft in ihn ein. Robins Flucht hatte seine Hitze nur schlimmer gemacht. Der Mann in seinen Armen stöhnte und schlug dann seine Zähne in seinen Unterarm, um seine Geräusche zu dämpfen. Und endlich begriff Guy, was Robin getan hatte, als er die Stimmen am Stalleingang hörte. Ein Bursche und einer der Wachen waren dort erschienen, betrunken und dummes Zeug quatschend. Offenbar hatte Robin sie schon viel eher gehört und hatte klugerweise den Ort ihres Tuns gewechselt. Kein Wunder, dass niemand Robin fangen konnte.  
Das hielt Guy nicht davon ab, wieder und wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Er hätte nicht mehr aufhören können. Viel zu sehr erregte ihn diese Situation und auch Robin genoss es. Das konnte er deutlich spüren. Er hob ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen, seine Zähne in seinem Arm taten weh und verstärkten Guys Mischung aus haltloser Lust und Aggression nur noch. Robin war so stark und gleichzeitig so weich in seinen Armen. Anders als er erwartet hatte. Besser. Der andere Mann presste sich ihm plötzlich so stark entgegen, dass Guy sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Dann zuckte sein Körper, Robins Mund saugte an seinem Arm und drehte dann erschöpft und heftig keuchend der Kopf zur Seite. Sein Höhepunkt zitterte in Guy nach und er erlebte, was es hieß wirklich zu fallen. Nur mühsam konnte er sich beherrschen Robin nicht zu sehr weh zu tun, als er tief in ihn stieß und dabei seinen Mund in seinen Nacken presste, um sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Es war wundervoll, diese Wärme, das süße Zucken, sein Körper unter ihm, sein Geruch und sein Geschmack. Das war wohl die Freiheit. Wenn Robin das nicht war, was sonst?  
Erschöpft bliebt er erst auf ihm liegen, rollte dann aber von ihm runter. Ihre Körper dampften jetzt wie die der Pferde. Sie lagen geschützt hinter dem Heu, hörten die beiden betrunkenen Kerle am Stalleingang und lächelten sich an. Eine Sekunde lang hatte Guy wirklich Angst, dass ihm Robin übelnehmen würde, was er getan hatte und vor allem wie. Doch es sah nicht so aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, er rutschte näher und kuschelte sich an ihn. Und für eine wundervolle Ewigkeit war tiefer Frieden in Guy.

 

„Du bringst mich irgendwann mit deiner Liebe um, Guy of Gisborne!“, flüsterte Robin kaum hörbar an sein Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich nicht, Robin!“, flüsterte Guy leise zurück und bekam ein amüsiertes Schnauben.  
„Die drei Männer, die dich im Wald angegriffen haben, gehören der schwarzen Garde an“, sagte Robin plötzlich leise. Guy horchte auf. Sein Puls hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt und er dachte sogar noch ganz ernsthaft darüber nach Robin bewusstlos zu schlagen, ihn in sein Gemach zu zerren und dort in sein Bett zu legen. Einfach, um ihn den Rest der Nacht nur anzusehen. Denn er gehörte ihm doch jetzt, oder etwa nicht?

 

„Hast du das auch gehört?“, hörte man plötzlich den Stallburschen lallen. Robin fuhr alarmiert hoch.  
„Und … wem … gehörn die lamotten …“, lallte die Wache, eindeutig noch betrunkener als der Stallbursche.  
„Verdammt!“, keuchte Guy und wollte aufspringen. Vermutlich hätte er den beiden ein paar Schläge verpasst, in der Hoffnung, sie würden bewusstlos werden, doch Robin hielt ihn zurück.  
„Sie dürfen uns nicht sehen, Guy. Es wäre dein Todesurteil. Wir schleichen uns hinten raus.“  
„Nackt?“  
„Natürlich nackt!“, grinste Robin und huschte schon los. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen. Als er den Hinterausgang der Ställe passiert hatte und in den Regen sah, war Robin weg. Er rief ihn noch ein paarmal leise, doch er blieb allein und ging nach ein paar Momenten im Schatten der anderen Gebäude zurück. Weil er jede Ecke kannte, kam er unbemerkt bis zu seinem Treppenaufgang. Indem er einen leeren Becher die Treppen runter rollen ließ, lockte er die Wachen weg und konnte ungesehen in sein Zimmer gelangen. Dort warf er sich nackt und nass aufs Bett. Regen, Schweiß und Lust waren auf ihm und vermittelten ihm immer noch das Gefühl, dass er einen Traum hatte. Er und Robin? War das wirklich geschehen? Es war anders, als er gedacht hatte, weil nicht er es war, der Robin geliebt hatte, sondern Robin hatte es ihm gestattet.  
Was bedeutete das für die Zukunft? So glücklich er auch gerade war, Guy ahnte, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte diese verbotene, schändliche Liaison mit einem gesuchten Gesetzlosen einzugehen. Robin, den er doch hasste.


	8. Schmerz verlangt nach Trost

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, war Guy schon eingeschlafen, dabei hatte er noch nicht mal zu Abend gegessen. Das war wohl sein Abendmahl, was da gerade an die Tür klopfte.  
„Ja!“, rief er laut und setzte sich im Bett auf.  
Eine blasse Wache ohne sein Essen trat ein und druckste herum. In diesem Moment wusste Guy, dass etwas sehr Schreckliches geschehen sein musste. Etwas, was er vermutlich selbst verursacht hatte, denn schon seit fast zwei Wochen stocherte er in der Gegend in jedes Wespennest, um etwas über diese Schwarze Garde zu erfahren. Bisher war er erfolglos und mehr als einmal verdächtigte er Robin Hood ihn angelogen zu haben. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an diesen Moment der vermeintlichen Lüge. Sie waren beide so erschöpft und in diesem empfindsamen Minuten so aufrichtig zueinander gewesen, wie nie zuvor. Robin wollte ihm gerade etwas erzählen und dann waren sie gestört worden.  
„Sie sollten mitkommen, Sir!“, sagte die Wache dann dumpf.  
„Wohin?“ Guy war schon aufgestanden, schnallte sich sein Schwert um und griff nach seinem Umhang.  
Vielleicht hatte er heute großes Glück und der verrückte Sheriff war endlich tot.  
„Zu den Ställen“, sagte die Wache tonlos und lief vorweg. Guy wurde übel. Sie hatten doch nicht etwa Robin erwischt. Vielleicht war er dort, um nach Florence zu sehen, denn er hatte gespürt, dass Robin das Tier sehr mochte. So wie er auch. Er bekam kaum Luft vor Entsetzen und lief fast mechanisch hinter der Wache her zu den Ställen. Wenn Robin tot wäre … er konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht beenden. Sein Herz raste, wie verrückt, als er den Stall betrat. Zwei weitere Wachen und drei Stallburschen standen vor Florence Box. Florence hübscher Kopf war nicht zu sehen und am liebsten hätte sich Guy nun einfach umgedreht und wäre wie ein kleiner, kopfloser Junge weinend aus dem Stall gerannt. Aber er war ein gestandener Mann und ging stur weiter. Die Wachen machten ihm schweigend Platz und er sah zuerst so viel Blut. Inmitten des Blutes lag seine geliebte Florence, bzw., das was von ihr übrig war. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick und er hatte wirklich kurz die Befürchtung einfach zusammenzubrechen. Jemand hatte sie aufgeschlitzt und verstümmelt. Auf ihrem weißen Körper stand mit Blut geschrieben: Halt dich zurück, Guy! Eine eindeutige Warnung für ihn ganz persönlich. Guy bekam kaum Luft, nach außen hin sah er ruhig auf sein totes Lieblingspferd. Florence war nicht nur eines seiner liebsten Pferde, sie war auch etwas Besonderes, denn schließlich hatte sie ihn und Robin endlich zusammengebracht.  
„Räumt die Sauerei auf!“, befahl er knapp und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck nach draußen. Er blieb nicht stehen, sondern lief einfach bis zum Burgtor. Erst dort blieb er stehen und fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee war jetzt allein in die Nacht zu gehen.

 

Guy kehrte wieder um, ging in die Küche und ließ sich von einer Magd zwei Krüge von dem schweren roten Wein aus Burgund bringen. Wie betäubt ging er in sein Gemach, entkorkte den Krug und begann systematisch zu trinken, ohne etwas zu schmecken. Er musste den Anblick vergessen. Seine wunderschöne, sanftmütige Florence. Wer das getan hatte, würde erst nach einer langen und schmerzvollen Folter sterben. Durch seine Hand.  
Wie es aussah, steckte die Schwarze Garde dahinter, der er auf der Spur war. War das vielleicht zu offensichtlich? Robin Hood traute er eine ganze Menge zu, aber nicht Pferde zu töten, auch nicht für eine wirksame Warnung. Und Florence hätte Robin das schon gar nicht angetan. Dass er nur so etwas dachte … er entkorkte den zweiten Krug, obwohl seine Bewegungen schon unkoordiniert waren. Noch immer sah er den blutigen Pferdeleib vor sich und dann liefen die Tränen ohne Vorankündigung. Sie linderten seinen Schmerz allerdings kein bisschen. Guy hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass mit Florence nun auch seine Träume über sich und Robin gestorben waren. Vielleicht waren diese Gedanken Unsinn, vielleicht war es auch nur der Einfluss des Weins. Was es auch war, es tat höllisch weh, ängstigte ihn und machte ihn unendlich traurig. Diszipliniert leerte er den zweiten Krug, musste krampfhaft verhindern, dass er sich übergab und schleuderte dann den Tonkrug aus seinem Fenster. Er schrie ihm wutentbrannt nach und hörte ihn irgendwo an der Mauer zerschellen. Jäh sackte er zusammen und fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend auf der Holzdeele seines Gemaches wieder. Alles drehte sich um ihn, er weinte heiße Tränen und bestand nur aus Selbstmitleid und Wut.

 

Am Morgen erwachte er auf dem Boden mit schlimmen Rückenschmerzen, die erst an Bedeutung verloren, als er sich aufrichtete und die Höllenschmerzen in seinem Kopf zu vollem Ausmaß anschwollen. Er schaffte es gerade noch zum offenen Fenster, um sich nicht auf seinen Boden zu übergeben. Es dauerte lange, bis er vom Fenster wegkam. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Mit zittrigen Bewegungen zog er sich aus, wusch sich mit eiskaltem Wasser und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Er würde dieses Monster finden, was das seinem Pferd angetan hatte.  
Ohne etwas zu essen, stapfte er zu den Ställen und schrie einen der Stallburschen an ihm ein Pferd zu satteln.  
„Welches?“, fragte der Junge schüchtern.  
„Irgendeins, ist mir völlig egal!“ Am liebsten hätte er dem Bengel noch eine Ohrfeige verpasst, damit er sich beeilte, anstatt ihn aus großen Augen anzuglotzen.  
Wenig später kam er mit einem braunen, struppig wirkenden Hengst wieder. Guy schwang sich auf das Tier und dachte nicht mal darüber nach, wie es hieß. Es war ihm egal, es war nicht Florence und das war der entscheidende Punkt. Ohne Erbarmen hetzte er das Tier bis ins nächste Dorf und begann seine Befragung. Am Ende des Tages hatte er alle Dörfer im Umkreis der Burg besucht, war völlig erschöpft und sein Pferd halbtot, weil er es nicht eine Sekunde geschont hatte. Guys Fingerknöchel waren schon wieder aufgerissen, weil er keine Geduld hatte, sondern lieber gleich mal zuschlug, eher er umständlich Fragen stellen musste. Das Schlimmste an allem war, dass er keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hatte. Niemand wusste etwas über eine Schwarze Garde oder einen Pferdemörder.

 

Als es dunkelte, ritt er zu einem Hügel, von dem aus er die Burg sehen konnte. Hatte ihn Robin etwa doch angelogen und es gab gar keine Schwarze Garde? Doch wer hatte dann Florence getötet und ihm die Warnung geschickt?  
Der Hügel war einsam und er sah wie die Sonne unterging. Das Schauspiel berührte ihn kein bisschen, denn Guys Herz war kalt und seine Gedanken allein auf seine Rache fixiert. Als er das Trappeln von Pferdehufen hinter sich hörte, blickte er sich nicht um. Aber er griff nach seinem Schwert und lauschte. Intuitiv erkannte er fast alle Pferde aus ihrem Stall am Laufen. Dieses kannte er nicht. Es war also keiner seiner Männer, die ihn suchten. Es war jemand Fremdes, der auf ihn zuritt.  
Jemand, der nicht unbemerkt bleiben wollte. Dieser jemand sprang nun vom Pferd und nun drehte sich Guy doch um.  
„Du?“, fragte er ungläubig, denn Robin war selten mit einem Pferd unterwegs. Pferde waren viel zu auffällig und unpraktisch für seine Art sich fortzubewegen.  
„Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Florence war ein tolles Pferd“, sagte er leise und setzte sich neben ihn. Guys Argwohn kam wieder hoch, denn vielleicht hatte doch Robin sein Tier auf dem Gewissen.  
„Es war nur ein verdammtes Pferd. Und woher weißt du davon? Was weißt du noch?“, antwortete er abweisend.  
Robin sah ihn strafend an und schüttelte nur schweigsam den Kopf.  
„Guy, ich …“  
„Sag mir endlich, was du von dieser Schwarzen Garde weißt!“, unterbrach er ihn scharf.  
„Oder was?“  
Guy fuhr verärgert herum, sein Schwert griffbereit und kaltblütig wie nie. Jemand forderte ihn heraus und er war kein Mann, der feige den Schwanz einkniff. Er würde sich einem Kampf stellen, wie unfair er auch sein würde.  
„Du solltest dich beruhigen, sonst kann ich nicht mit dir sprechen, mein Freund!“ Robin klang beruhigend und noch nicht mal spöttisch.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Freund. Ein grausames Monster hat mein Pferd abgeschlachtet und ich werde es töten!“, knurrte er ungehalten und stand auf. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er neben seinem braunen Hengst, der friedlich Gras abzupfte einen sehr eindrucksvollen Rappen. Im ersten Moment dachte er wirklich, dass es Merlin wäre, doch der war schon längst tot und hatte auch nicht dieses kleine, weiße Abzeichen auf der Stirn gehabt. Es war ein wirklich prachtvolles, großes Tier. Kräftig und stabil. Vielleicht nicht sehr schnell, doch wie er gut sehen konnte, war es sehr gelassen. Nicht so heißblütig wie Merlin damals.

 

„Wie ich sehe, gefällt dir Ivan?“ Robin war unbemerkt an seine Seite getreten und hatte nur leise gesprochen.  
„Ivan? Was ist denn das für ein Name?“  
„Ein russischer, denn er stammt aus Russland.“  
„Seit wann reitet ihr denn Pferde aus Russland?“ Robin lachte und gab ihm keine Antwort.  
„Pah, er gehört dir noch nicht mal“, wandte er sich ab und ging auf seinen Braunen zu. Nach ihrem Zusammentreffen im Stall hatte er sich so danach gesehnt Robin wieder zu treffen. Und jetzt, wo es so war, wollte er lieber weg, weil er befürchten musste auf Robin einzuschlagen, bis der gesagt hatte, was er wusste oder schlimmer: Bis er zugab, dass er ihn nur über die Schwarze Garde angelogen hatte.  
„Ich kann dich beruhigen, er gehört mir und er kann dir gehören, Guy. Oder lass es mich so anfangen: Gib mir deinen braunen Hengst, dessen Namen du vermutlich nicht mal kennst und ich gebe dir dafür Ivan.“ Guy zögerte und stieg nicht auf sein Pferd.  
„Warum sollte ich mich darauf einlassen, Robin? Das Pferd hier stammt aus einer königlichen Blutlinie, gehört dem Sheriff und wenn es auch Florence niemals das Wasser reichen kann, so ist es ein gutes Pferd!“ Dabei streichelte er die Nase des braunen Hengstes.  
„Der Sheriff hat keine Ahnung von seinen Tieren, Guy. Dieser edle Hengst hier ist ein kaukasischer Kabardiner und perfekt für deine Ansprüche. Ivan ist fantastisch, du kannst es sehen, richtig? Du siehst wie ein Pferd sein muss, um dir zu gehören. Ivan ist so ein Pferd und ich gebe ihn dir, weil ich weiß, dass du gut zu ihm sein wirst. Und du wirst ihn nehmen, weil du ihn willst und weil ich es bin, der ihn dir gibt. Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht wirklich, dass ich etwas mit dieser grausamen Tat an Florence zu tun habe?!“ Robin klang nun ausgesprochen eindringlich und tatsächlich so verärgert, dass Guy sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er blickte von Robin zu Ivan und wieder zu Robin.  
„Erzähle mir alles über die Schwarze Garde!“, forderte er hart.  
„Das werde ich, doch nur, wenn du bei klarem Verstand bist. Und das bist du im Moment nicht!“  
„Das werde ich auch solange nicht sein, bis ich den Pferdemörder habe!“, fauchte er ihn ungehalten an. Robin grinste und meinte dann:  
„In Ordnung. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Guy of Gisborne. Wir machen ein kleines Pferderennen. Kennst du den Steinbruch westlich von hier?“ Guy nickte misstrauisch.  
„Dort ist das Ziel. Du wirst Ivan reiten und ich nehme dein Pferd. Wenn du gewinnst, kannst du mich alles fragen, was du willst und ich werde dir ehrlich antworten. Wenn ich gewinne …“ Robin grinste breit und vielsagend, doch Guy starrte ihn nur an. In seinen Gedanken ritte er schon den kürzesten Weg ab.  
„Was dann?“, fragte er abwesend nach und Robin lachte vergnügt.  
„Was hätte nur aus dir werden können, Sir Guy. Deine Entschlossenheit ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du mir sagen willst!“, knurrte er und verengte die Augen. Robin kam mit Ivan auf ihn zu, drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.  
„Wenn ich gewinne, will ich dich in mir spüren. So wie im Stall! Und zwar bevor ich dir irgendetwas über die Schwarze Garde erzähle, einverstanden?“ Guy errötete unwillkürlich und hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasste, weil er Robins Andeutungen nicht verstanden hatte. Der andere Mann lächelte ihn an, doch in seiner Miene war kein Hohn zu entdecken.  
„Wenn du willst …“, flüsterte er nur und schwang sich dann auf Ivan. Das Tier sah nicht nur unglaublich kraftvoll aus, es war es auch. Guy spürte es sofort unter seinen Schenkeln und es machte ihn enthusiastisch. Das Rennen war ja wohl so einfach zu gewinnen, denn der braune Hengst, den er mitgebracht hatte, war schon müde vom langen Tag.

 

Als Robin auf den Braunen gestiegen war, sahen sie sich eine Sekunde lang an. Noch war es einigermaßen hell und sie würden auf die untergehende Sonne zureiten müssen. Guy sah, dass sich Robin an diesen Sommerabend vor so vielen Jahren erinnerte, an dem er fast von Guy über den Haufen geritten worden wäre.  
„Los!“, schrie Robin und der Braune stob davon. Guy lachte kurz und dann ritt er ihm nach.

 

Ivan machte große, kraftvolle Schritte und ihn zu reiten, war wie ein Orgasmus, dachte Guy und hatte Robin und seinen Braunen im Nu eingeholt. Er überholte ihn und bog dann nach rechts ab. Er würde den kleinen Fluss überqueren, denn das war kürzer als durch den kleinen Birkenwald zu reiten. Robin ritt weiter geradeaus durch die Birken und Guy frohlockte, denn es würde Robin viel Zeit kosten das Tier durch die Bäume zu lavieren. Guy hingeben ritt übers Feld in Richtung Fluss. Der Fluss war allerhöchstens knietief und sollte für Ivan kein Problem darstellen. Das große Tier ließ sich wunderbar lenken und reagierte auf den leichtesten Druck seiner Beine. Es war eine pure Freude und Guy vergaß tatsächlich für ein paar Augenblicke seinen Schmerz.  
Vielleicht sollte er Robin gewinnen lasse, fiel ihm ein, als er Ivan in den Fluss lenkte. Das starke Tier scheute plötzlich und wie sehr Guy ihn auch antrieb, weiter als bis zur Mitte des Flusses kam er nicht. Ivan bockte wie Merlin und dann warf er ihn in der Mitte des Flusses ab. Eigentlich hatte Guy sogar damit gerechnet, war aber so von sich und seinen Reitkünsten überzeugt, dass er es nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
Als er im Wasser lag, trabte Ivan gemütlich zum Ufer zurück und wartete dort auf ihn. Er ließ sich einfangen und schien ihn anzugrinsen.  
„Du …“, fauchte Guy und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. Das Wasser war eiskalt gewesen, doch paradoxerweise hatte es ihm gut getan. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren fast weg und er fühlte sich absurd erfrischt. Ivan ließ ihn wieder aufsteigen und er navigierte es zurück und ritt dann auch durch den Birkenwald. Er hatte nun keine Eile mehr, Robin wäre schon lange vor ihm da und irgendwie freute Guy das inzwischen.

 

Robin saß auf einem Stein am Eingang des Steinbruchs, hatte einen Grashalm im Mund und sah ihn vergnügt an.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass Ivan ab und zu wasserscheu ist …“, kicherte er.  
„Hättest du tun können …“, sagte Guy, stieg ab und kam sofort auf Robin zu.  
„Aber wo bliebe denn da der Spaß nicht wahr? Und außerdem wolltest du doch, dass ich verliere, stimmt es, Robin?“ Er zerrte ihn unsanft nach oben und küsste ihn dann hart und verlangend.  
„Vielleicht …“, murmelte Robin undeutlich zwischen den Küssen und wurde in seinen Armen ganz gefügig. Die Sonne war eben untergegangen und es herrschte noch ein warmes Zwielicht vor. Guy drängte den anderen Mann zu einer Stelle, an der Wiese war und brachte ihn dann zu Boden. Es sah aus, als wenn Robin Widerstand leisten würde, doch das gehörte nur zu ihrem Liebesspiel, wie Guy inzwischen verstanden hatte. Schwer und nass fiel er auf Robin, der aufkeuchte und sofort seine Arme um seinen Nacken verschränkte. Hastig und gierig küsste er seine Lippen, saugte wieder seine Zunge in seinen Mund und bekam vor Lust kaum Luft. Es waren Robins Hände, die sich unter seine nasse Kleidung auf seine nackte Haut schoben. Im letzten Licht des Tages zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Nackt lagen sie dann aufeinander. Robin sagte nichts mehr, ließ seine Hände aber über seinen Rücken gleiten, bis zu seinen Lenden. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten seine intimste Stelle und fast hätte Guy wieder so beschämend die Kontrolle über seine Leidenschaft verloren und wäre unsanft in ihn eingedrungen. Heute gelang es ihm einigermaßen sich zu zügeln. Er biss leicht in Robins Halsmuskel, bis der sich ihm stöhnend entgegen drängte. Guy rutschte weiter nach unten, saugte eine harte Brustknospe zwischen seine Lippen und musste selbst aufstöhnen, als Robins Finger sich fest um seine Oberarme legte. Er ließ sich nicht aufhalten, rutschte tiefer und dann tat er das, was Robin bei ihm getan hatte. Das fremde, männliche Geschlecht in seinem Mund zu spüren, war eine ausgesprochen ungewöhnliche Erfahrung. Es war nichts, was er schon jemals gedacht hatte. Überhaupt war alles, was er mit Robin tat, nichts, was er sich in Gedanken vorstellen mochte, weil es ihm Angst machte. Es hier mit Robin zu tun, fiel ihm dagegen gar nicht schwer. Es war eher wie eine Notwendigkeit, der er sich beugen musste.  
Der andere Mann drückte sich ihm entgegen und keuchte dann schneller, als er seinen Mund mit festem Lippendruck über die Erektion bewegte. Robin fester Fingerdruck würde ihm ganz sicher blaue Flecke bescheren und das gefiel ihm, weil er wusste, dass es ein aufrichtiges Zeichen seiner Zuneigung war.

 

Eine ganze Weile verwöhnte Guy ihn auf diese Weise, bis er sich selbst wieder so einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann kniete er sich und drückte Robins Beine auseinander und nach oben. Leider sah er Robins Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr, als er vorsichtig mit Hilfe seines Speichels in ihn eindrang. Ein raues Stöhnen verriet Robins Anspannung, diese süchtig machend Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust. Als er sich wenig später auf ihn legte, merkte er, dass der andere Mann ebenso schnell und oberflächlich atmete wie er selbst.  
Robins Hände legten sich in seinen Nacken und seine Lippen suchten seine. Guy war wie in einem süßen, entzückenden Rausch. Möge es niemals enden, dachte er mit verschwommenen Gedanken. Langsam aber mit tiefen Stößen, bewegte er sich auf Robin. Dessen Hände wanderten mit festem Fingerdruck nach unten und pressten ihn fest an sich. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte sich zu bewegen, wäre es schnell vorbei. Still und schwer atmend lag Guy auf Robin.  
„Was ist los?“, flüsterte der Mann unter ihm alarmiert.  
„Nichts … ich muss nur einen kleinen Moment …“  
„Nein, mach weiter …!“, forderte Robin rau und presste ihn wieder an sich. Sein Unterleib bewegte sich, kreiste an seinem und dann wurde es zwischen ihnen nass und heiß. Robin stöhnte an seinen Hals und Guy war so überwältigt, dass er zu zittern begann. Nach seiner kurzen Erstarrung bewegte er sich wieder in ihm. Es waren nur zwei oder drei nachlässige Stöße und er verströmte seine Lustbezeugung in den Mann, den er doch so sehr hasste. Denn Robin hatte alles, was er wollte. Und Robin war zu dämlich es zu nehmen, nur weil er irgendwelchen idealistischen Hirngespinsten hinterher jagte.  
„Du bedeutest mir viel, Robin …“, flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, ohne, dass er diese Worte zuvor gedacht hatte. Entsetzt über sich selbst, wollte er sich losmachen, doch Robin ließ ihn nicht.  
„Bleib noch ein paar Momente auf mir liegen, denn du wärmst mich so schön, Guy of Gisborne. Auch wenn das in deinen Augen nicht zusammen zu passen scheint …“ Guy blieb liegen, ließ sich von Robin liebevoll über den Rücken streicheln und dann geschah etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte.  
Er begann zu weinen. Leise und ohne Hysterie. Er weinte um Florence, um dieses tolle Tier, welches er so lieb gewonnen hatte, weil Robin es liebte und weil er Robin liebte. Am Ende hätte er nicht sagen können, wie lange er weinend auf Robin gelegen hatte und wie lange der ihn getröstet hatte. Irgendwann versiegten die Tränen und er fühlte sich befreiter.  
„Willst du jetzt etwas über die Schwarze Garde wissen?“, flüsterte Robin in die Nacht. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, während er geweint hatte und Guy war ihm dankbar dafür, weil er wusste, dass kein Wort seinen Schmerz über den Tod seines einzigartigen Pferdes gemildert hätte.  
Er wollte. Sie zogen sich an und dann erzählte ihm Robin, was er wusste und was geschehen war.

 

Später ritt Guy auf Ivan zurück. Er war glücklich und angespannt. Wie könnte er jemals Robin seine Dankbarkeit erweisen? Dieser freche Dieb hatte ihm heute viel mehr als seinen Körper geschenkt und endlich konnte sich Guy gegenüber zugeben, dass er ihn tatsächlich liebte.  
Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Vor allem jetzt, wo er wusste, was die Schwarze Garde war und welche Absichten sie hatte? Warum musste alles immer so schwer sein?

 

Er brachte Ivan in den Stall. Ein Stallbursche, der schon ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte, fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Guy drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand. Der Junge sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Das ist Ivan. Ich habe ihn gegen den Braunen getauscht. Du wirst ihn versorgen und auf ihn aufpassen, als wäre er dein kleiner Bruder. Sollte dem Pferd etwas geschehen, wird es nicht ordentlich versorgt, werde ich dich häuten! Er kommt in die Box von Florence und ist mein ganz persönliches Pferd. Niemand außer mir wird es reiten, hast du mich verstanden?“ Der Junge nickte eifrig und mit offenem Mund.  
„Gut. Morgen wirst du das den anderen Stallburschen sagen und ich verlasse mich auf dich. Wie ist dein Name?“ Perplex starrte der Junge, der in etwa Fünfzehn Jahre alt war, ihn an. Noch nie hatte sich Guy of Gisborne um den Namen eines Stallburschen gekümmert. Dass er es nun tat, war bedrohlich.  
„Michael“, flüsterte der Junge und wagte nicht wegzusehen.  
„Michael. Im Normalfall würde ich dir nun drohen und dir sagen, dass ich mich um deine Familie auf sehr unschöne Weise kümmern werde, falls du versagst, doch heute ist mir etwas widerfahren, dass meine Stimmung verändert hat. Deswegen biete ich dir eine Belohnung an, wenn du dein Allerbestes für Ivan gibst. Gefällt dir das? Würde es dir gefallen ein Belohnung zu bekommen?“  
Michael nickte sehr heftig und errötete wie Guy, wenn ihn Robin in Verlegenheit brachte.  
„Fein, dann haben wir eine Abmachung. Jetzt reibe ihn mit Stroh ab, füttere und tränke ihn und dann lässt du ihn den Rest der Nacht keine Sekunde aus den Augen!“  
„Ja, Sir Guy!“, sagte Michael forsch und Guy musste grinsen. Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei dem Burschen und ging dann in sein Gemach. Noch lange lag er wach und dachte nach, doch er kam vorerst zu keinem Schluss. Immer wieder schob sich Robin und das, was sie getan hatten, vor seine Augen und schließlich schlief er mit dem Gefühl von Robins tröstenden Händen auf seinem Rücken ein.


	9. Hiebe und Liebe

Ivan war ein russischer Teufel. Mehr als das. Er war ein wasserscheuer Gott auf vier starken Beinen. Inzwischen konnte ihn Guy allerdings problemlos durch einen Fluss treiben, Ivan gehorchte ihm. Das edle Tier brauchte mehr Druck als Florence oder Merlin, doch dann war er nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Noch immer nicht hatte er herausgefunden, woher Robin dieses Pferd hatte und er wollte es ihm auch nicht sagen. Nur einmal hatte sie sich seit dem Wettrennen zum Steinbruch getroffen. Sie hatten nur gesprochen und sich hastig und sehnsüchtig ein paarmal geküsst. Robin war in Eile und hatte ihm nur eine wichtige Information über die Schwarze Garde zukommen lassen. Guy war deshalb jetzt auf dem Weg nach Clifton. In diesem Dorf sollte sich angeblich wenigstens ein Mann der Schwarzen Garde bei seiner Geliebten aufhalten. Robin hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Schwarze Garde eine Räuberband war, die eigentlich aus dem Süden kam, sich aber nun überall breit machen wollte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Robin und seinen Freunden, hatten sie keinerlei Interesse daran den Armen zu helfen. Sie raubten, was ihnen in den Weg kam, erpressten Schutzgelder, hinterließen auch schon mal Leichen und bedrohten die Menschen, um sie gefügig zu machen. Im Grunde sollte Guy das egal sein, denn selbst, dass die Schwarze Garde Robin und seine wohltätigen Gesetzlosen verdrängen wollte, war kein Grund, um einzugreifen. Dass sie sein Pferd getötet hatten, war hingegen ein ausgezeichneter Grund sie zu jagen und hinzurichten.  
Jetzt begriff er auch, warum er trotz massivem Einsatz von Gewalt keine Information aus den Menschen herausbekommen hatte. Sie hatten vor der Schwarzen Garde mehr Furcht als vor ihm. Wenn er an seine massakrierte Florence dachte, dann verstand er es sogar. Die drei vermummten Männer im Wald hatten auf ihn jetzt zwar keinen allzu beängstigenden Eindruck gemacht, doch er hatte durchaus eine kalte Skrupellosigkeit wahrnehmen können.   
Vermutlich hatten sie ihn und den Sheriff gekannt und wollte sich nicht zwangsweise mit ihm anlegen. Noch nicht, wie ihm Robin prophezeit hatte.  
Robin hatte ihn zwar gebeten sich nicht einzumischen und auf keinem Fall Vaisey etwas zu sagen, solange er nicht Bescheid wusste, doch das konnte Guy ihm nicht versprechen.  
„Nicht nachdem, was sie Florence angetan habe!“, sagte er fest und sah Robin lange in die Augen. Der legte dann beide Hände um sein Gesicht und nickte.  
„Du hast recht. Ich sollte dich nicht hindern. Aber … du bist allein, während ich meine Freunde habe.“  
„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ich zu schwach bin?“  
„Nein, keinesfalls, Sir Hochwohlgeboren“, scherzte Robin und küsste ihn sanft. Sein Humor klang bemüht und ein wenig traurig.  
„Dann was?“  
„Ich meine, dass niemand auf dich aufpassen kann, Guy“, gab Robin zu und er musste lächeln.  
„Du sorgst … dich um mich? Das musst du nicht, Robin. Ich habe doch Ivan!“, sagte er leichthin, sah aber, dass Robin keinesfalls beruhigt war. Doch er hatte nichts mehr gesagt und Guy versprach sich selbst nicht unbesonnen zu handeln, so sehr ihn sein inneres Feuer auch dazu antrieb. Darin könnte er nur verbrennen, wenn er Robin küsste und berührte.

 

Der Frühling war ungewöhnlich mild und die Umgebung erstrahlte in jenem frischen Grün, welches so in den Augen schmerzte, als er auf Ivan durch den Wald ritt. Guys Intuition hatte sich als richtig erwiesen. Der Stalljunge Michael war ein zuverlässiger und fleißiger Bursche, der sich so ausgezeichnet um Ivan kümmerte, dass er ihm gern einen Bonus bezahlte. Michael schlief sogar in Ivans Box, um ihn Tag und Nacht im Auge zu behalten und die beiden waren gute Freunde geworden. Hin und wieder ließ er ihn sogar zur Weide reiten, weil er sah, dass es dem Jungen Spaß machte. Wenn er ahnen würde, dass ihn Robin dabei manchmal heimlich beobachtete und eine stille Freude an seiner kindlichen Großzügigkeit hatte, hätte es Guy vermieden. So aber erfreute er sich an Michaels glücklichem Gesicht, als er auf dem schwarzen Tier ohne Sattelzeug saß und auf seinem Rücken fast zerbrechlich wirkte.

 

Guy hätte ein paar der Wachen des Sheriffs mitnehmen können, denn er hatte freie Verfügung über sie, doch das wollte er nicht. Er ermittelte in eigener Sache und die Schnüffelei des Sheriffs hätte er nicht gebrauchen können. Natürlich hatte Vaisey von dem toten Pferd in seinem Stall gehört und er wusste auch, dass Guy dieses Pferd geritten hat.  
„Was hast du mit deinem Gaul angestellt?“, hatte er ihn gefragt, ohne ernsthaft an einer Antwort interessiert zu sein. Guy hatte auch nicht geantwortet und Vaisey hatte sich durch sein Schweigen provoziert gefühlt weiter zu sticheln.  
„War es dir nicht schön genug? Wolltest du es verschönern? Hattest du einen kleinen sadistischen Anfall, Gisborne?“ Er hatte tief und langsam Luft holen müssen. Dann hatte er sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gepresst und hatte zum Sheriff gesagt:  
„Es hat sich nicht von mir ficken lassen, dieses Mistvieh!“ Vaisey war daraufhin in Gelächter ausgebrochen und Guy verließ den Raum, ehe er seiner Mordlust nachgeben musste. Er hörte ihn noch Minuten wiehern und rufen: “… hat sich nicht ficken lassen! So ein Witzbold … hahaha!“

Vor besagtem Haus spielten zwei kleine Kinder. Irritiert beobachtete Guy sie und war sich nicht sicher, ob er vor dem richtigen Haus stand.  
„Ist eure Mutter da?“, sprach er sie an. Das ältere Mädchen um die acht Jahre schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wo ist sie?“  
„Pilze sammeln!“  
Pilze? Im Frühling? Interessant.  
„Wo ist dein Vater?“  
„Tot, Sir“, sagte sie ängstlich.  
„In welche Richtung ist deine Mutter gelaufen?“, fragte er und hoffte, nicht allzu grob zu klingen.  
Das Kind zeigte zögerlich nach Nordosten und Guy ritt langsam los. Offenbar trieb sich die Mutter mit dem Kerl namens Lips Tullian im Wald herum. Sie ließ ihre Kinder einfach allein und angewidert spuckte Guy auf den Boden. Eigentlich hatte er vor niemanden zu verschonen, der mit dieser Bande kooperierte oder kopulierte. Doch den Kindern die Mutter nehmen, war nicht seine Art. Es ärgerte ihn aber in der Ausführung seiner Rache behindert zu werden. Diesen Ärger würde er heute im besten Fall noch an Tullian auslassen.   
Vor dem kleinen Mischwald, ein nördlicher Ausläufer des Sherwood Forest, stieg er vom Pferd und band das Tier sorgsam an einen Baum in einer Senke, die nicht ohne weiteres einsehbar war. Als er Ivan den Hals tätschelte, schnaubte er zustimmend. Von hier aus müsste er zu Fuß weiter, denn er wollte sich ungern ankündigen, in dem man Ivans kraftvolle Schritte hörte. Er zog sein Schwert und lief dann durch die Bäume. 

 

Immer wieder blieb er stehen und lauschte. Endlich hörte er ein Kichern. Ein eindeutig weibliches Geräusch, kurz darauf ein dunkles Brummen. Guy schlich sich an und sah die beiden dann vor sich in einer ähnlichen Senke liegen, in die er Ivan gestellt hatte. Der Kerl schob sich gerade zwischen die Beine der Frau und Guy tat nichts. Für ein paar Momente war er wie gelähmt, weil er unweigerlich an Robin denken musste. An das, was sie beide miteinander taten und was sie vielleicht füreinander waren. Er war entsetzt über sich und die Situation, in die er so unkontrolliert gerutscht war. Er war aber auch wütend auf Robin, weil der ihn dazu verführt hatte, mit seinem Charme, weil Robin ihn von Anfang an nicht ernst genommen hatte und ihn stattdessen zu einem verliebten Schoßhund gemacht hatte. Nun müsste er doch beide töten, denn dieser Tullian und das Weib waren nichts anders wie er und Robin. Schändlich!  
„Lass dein Schwert fallen!“, hörte er es hinter sich. Er kannte die Stimme. Sie war tief und kratzig. Ahnungsvoll wollte er sich umdrehen, doch die Schwertspitze bohrte sich durch sein Wams in die Seite. Ein scharfer Schmerz glühte auf und Guy warf sein Schwert weg. Gleich darauf bekam er einen bösen Schlag gegen den Kopf und als es schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde, dachte er nur weinerlich: Warum mein Kopf? Warum immer auf den Kopf?!  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, saß er gefesselt an einem Baum irgendwo im Wald. Es war stockdunkel und kalt.  
In der Nähe brannte ein Feuer, um das eine Menge schwarzer Gestalten hockten. Sie sprachen so leise miteinander, dass Guy sie nicht verstehen konnte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er konnte nur verschwommen sehen. Er vermied es zu stöhnen, als er testete wie fest die Fesseln waren. Leider sehr fest. Warum war er nur allein unterwegs gewesen? Robin hatte recht behalten und das ärgerte ihn gerade immens.

 

Einer der Männer stand auf und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Er ist wach!“, rief er über die Schulter und dieser Lips Tullian, den er mit dem Weib im Wald erwischt hatte, erhob sich und kam zu ihm.  
„Na schaue an, Gisborne. Hat dir die Verschönerung deines Gauls gefallen? Wir haben uns echt Mühe gegeben. Und dabei kann nur ich als einziger von uns allen schreiben“, sagte er ohne einen Hauch Humor. Er starrte ihn eher finster und undurchdringlich an.  
„Dafür wirst du sterben!“, presste Guy zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Der andere Kerl verpasste ihm einen heftigen Schlag und er merkte, wie die Haut an seinem Wangenknochen riss.  
„Du interessierst dich für Dinge, die dich nichts angehen. Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist, mache ich dir einen Vorschlag. Arbeite für uns und gegen den Sheriff. Heimlich natürlich. Informiere uns über die Schwachstellen seiner Burg, seiner Garnison, seines Charakters und all so was. Du weißt sicher, was ich meine. Wir wollen möglichst ohne Verluste seine Macht übernehmen.“  
„Wie sieht die Belohnung aus?“  
Jetzt lächelte Lips Tullian und sah dabei weiterhin düster und unberechenbar aus. Doch offenbar hatte er auch liebenswürdigere Seiten, wenn die Frau ihn im Wald rangelassen hatte. So wie Robin ihn küsste? Guy wurde schlagartig wütend und zerrte heftig an der Fesselung, bis sie in sein Fleisch schnitt und der andere Kerl ihm einen weiteren Schlag auf den Kiefer verpasste.  
„Nun, die Belohnung wäre, wir lassen dich am Leben. Wenn du dich bewährst, könnte sogar ein Plätzchen an unserem Feuer für dich drin sein.“  
„Das ist alles? Ich soll in einem beschissenen Wald leben?! Vergiss es!“, knurrte Guy verächtlich. Ein weiterer Schlag ließ seine Lippe bluten und auch im Mund hatte er einen fiesen Blutgeschmack. Er wusste, wie es war zu schlagen und war wenig überrascht. Das hier war nichts, was ihn beunruhigte. Seine Erregung in Robins Nähe, das was sie zusammen taten – so etwas verunsicherte ihn sehr. Das hier war nur sein tagtägliches Leben.  
„Du willst also wissen, was geschieht, wenn du uns nicht helfen willst? Du hast also keine Angst zu sterben? Nein? Ist es, weil es kein Schwein interessiert, ob es dich gibt? Keiner wird dich vermissen, richtig?“ Überraschenderweise schmerzten die Worte mehr als die Schläge in sein Gesicht. Guy zog es vor nicht mehr zu antworten und täuschte nach dem fünften Schlag Bewusstlosigkeit vor. Sie wollten seine Hilfe und würden ihn schon nicht gleich töten.   
Er hörte die Männer zum Feuer zurückgehen und dabei stritten sie über den Sinn ihn am Leben zu lassen. Letztlich war es ihm egal, denn er würde ihnen die Entscheidung abnehmen. Nun, zumindest, wenn er wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften kam. 

 

Plötzlich hörte er eine Eule rufen:  
„Uh uh uh uh uh“ Fünf mal. Sofort musste er an Robin denken. Hatte die Anzahl eine Bedeutung? Hieß das, dass Robin hier war? Um ihn zu retten? Das würde er nie tun. Seine Freunde schon gar nicht. Sie hassten ihn und das zurecht. Wenn sie ahnen würden, dass ihn und Robin etwas Schreckliches verband, wäre Robin nicht mehr ihr Anführer. Sie würden ihn ebenso meiden und verachten wie ihn.   
„Uh uh uh uh“ Nur vier Mal? Ach verdammt, dachte er aufgebracht, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was es bedeuten sollte. Vielleicht waren es auch einfach nur dämliche Eulen, die nun mal nachts auf der Jagd waren und schrien. Als sich von hinten sanft eine warme Hand vor seinen Mund legte, hätte er trotz all der Warnung fast aufgeschrien. Aber er widerstand und atmete tief, als Robin ihn los ließ. Er merkte, wie er sich an seine Fesselung zu schaffen machte.  
„Noch nicht …“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und machte sich unsichtbar, als einer der Kerle aufstand, um sich zu erleichtern. Als er wieder zurück zum Feuer torkelte, stieß ihn Robin leicht an. So lautlos es möglich war, kroch er in Zeitlupe hinter den Baum und stand leise auf. Robins Gestalt sah er kaum, aber er spürte ihn. Schauer rasten über seine Haut und er musste sich sehr beherrschen ihn nicht einfach an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen.  
„Ich muss diesen Tullian töten!“, flüsterte er in Robins Richtung und wollte zurück.  
„Nicht heute und nicht hier! Wenn du gehst, kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen, denn ich bin allein hier. Flieh mit mir oder folge deiner Unbesonnenheit!“ Guy zögerte. Sein Wunsch nach Rache war fast übermächtig. Dann spürte er Robins Hand an seiner und ließ sich unwillig ein Stück mitziehen. Schließlich lief er ihm leise und aufmerksam nach, hinein in die Dunkelheit. Er musste sich vollkommen auf ihn verlassen, hatte weder Waffen, noch eine Ahnung wo er war. Geschweige denn, dass er sich hier auskannte. Und Robin hatte recht, er hätte es nicht mit dieser Anzahl an Männern allein aufnehmen können. Es wäre reiner Selbstmord gewesen sie anzugreifen.

 

Gefühlte Ewigkeiten kämpften sie sich durch den dunklen, stillen Wald. Am Anfang noch langsam und möglichst leise, später nicht mehr. Als Robin unerwartet stehen blieb, wäre Guy fast gegen ihn gelaufen.  
„Hier können wir bleiben, bis es hell wird!“  
„Wo ist hier?“  
„In einem unserer Verstecke. Morgen muss ich dir allerdings die Augen verbinden, wenn ich dich aus dem Wald schaffe. Wenn du damit nicht einverstanden bist, steht es dir jetzt frei zu gehen. Auf eigene Verantwortung.“  
„Ich bleibe!“, sagte er störrisch und ließ sich von Robin ein paar Meter weiterziehen.  
„Setz dich, ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte Robin und drückte ihn nach unten. Unter seinen Händen fühlte er eine Unterlage und setzte sich dann erschöpft hin. Robin kramte ein wenig entfernt herum und dann flammte Licht auf. Mit einer kleinen Fackel kam er wieder. Als er seine Kapuze nach hinten streifte, konnte Guy sehen, dass sein Gesicht schwarz gefärbt war. Er grinste bewundernd und nahm ihm den kleinen Krug aus der Hand, den er ihm hinhielt.  
„Mach langsam damit, es ist …“ Guy prustete schon, weil das Zeug höllisch brannte.  
„Ziemlich stark!“, grinste Robin und nahm es ihm wieder weg. Er benetzte seine Hände, kniete sich vor ihn und berührte damit seine Wunden im Gesicht. Wieder brannte es fies, doch weil Robin so nahe bei ihm war, wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen und biss die Zähne zusammen, als seine Wunden gereinigt wurden.  
„Warum bist du auf ihren Vorschlag nicht eingegangen? Es ist dir doch einerlei für wen du die Drecksarbeit machst, wenn nur für dich was dabei rausspringst, oder? Und vielleicht hätten sie dir sogar Land und noch mehr Besitz gegeben, wenn du dich nur entsprechend schlau angestellt hättest. Und das hättest du, Guy of Gisborne, denn du bist nicht so dumm, wie du immer tust.“  
„Ich arbeite nicht mit Pferdemördern zusammen!“  
„Aber die Menschen sind dir egal …“  
„So ist es. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann hättest du mich nicht retten sollen, Robin!“ Der sah ihn ernst an und gab ihm den Krug wieder, damit er trinken konnte. Guy nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und wieder brannte es in seiner Kehle wie Feuer.  
„Lieber du, als diese Schwarze Garde, da sind wir uns doch bestimmt einig, oder?“  
„Warum ich? Weil du denkst, ich tue was du willst, nur weil du mich … weil ich …“ Guys Stimme versagte jäh vor Verlegenheit. Sein Gesicht brannte wieder unschön und sein Puls, der sich gerade so einigermaß wieder beruhigt hatte, stieg wieder an.  
Robin half ihm nicht, sah ihn nur im Schein der Fackel abwartend an.  
„Na, du weißt schon …“  
„Nein, sag es. Sprich es aus, Guy!“  
Er knurrte nur als Antwort und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Robin rammte die Fackel nun in den Boden, kniete sich dann vor ihn und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
„Ich wähle dich, weil ich sehen kann, wer du sein kannst, Sir Guy. Nicht, weil ich dir vertraue, nicht, weil du das kleinere Übel zu der Schwarzen Garde bist und auch nicht, weil du der bist, der du bist und letztlich auch nicht, weil du in mich verliebt bist und ich mit dir sonst was anstellen könnte, wenn ich wollte. Allein aus dem Grund, weil ich sehe, wer du sein könntest, wenn du es nur zulassen willst.“  
„Du glaubst, du könntest mich manipulieren, nur weil ich mich … weil ich so oft vor Sehnsucht nach dir nicht schlafen kann …“ Erschrocken über seine Worte verstummte Guy. Doch Robin drückte ihn schon an den Schultern nach hinten.  
„Das weiß ich. Trotzdem ist es etwas, was nie jemand erfahren darf, hast du verstanden?“  
„Ich bin der Letzte, der darüber sprechen wird!“, brummte er konnte Robin nur noch erwartungsvoll auf die Lippen starren.  
„Auch das weiß ich. Aber manchmal gerät man in Situationen, da verliert man ein wenig die Kontrolle und …“ Guy zog ihn unbeherrscht zu sich runter und verschloss seinen Mund mit seinen Lippen.  
„Genau so was … meine ich …“, keuchte Robin ziemlich schnell zwischen den Küssen, die schnell leidenschaftlicher wurden.  
„Sind wir hier sicher?“, fragte Guy wenigstens noch, während er schon seine Hände unter Robins Hemd schob. Mit seinem Fuß trat Robin die Fackel um, die auf dem feuchten Waldboden langsam erlosch.

 

„Warum muss es immer so enden?“, keuchte Robin atemlos. Nackt und hart drängte Guy sich gegen ihn. Sein schmerzendes Gesicht, der dunkle Wald und die eben erlebte Gewalt machten ihn wieder auf diese Weise wild, die Robin ein wenig Angst machte. Er merkte es an seinen passiven Gesten. Mit großer Willenskraft unterbrach er sein Tun, nahm seinen Mund von Robins Hals und hielt inne.  
„Es gibt nur zwei Arten, wie es enden kann, das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich …“, flüsterte Guy heiß an seine Haut.   
„Die gefällt mir wesentlich besser, auch wenn sie alles andere als richtig ist …“, erwiderte der Andere rau. Als sich Robin unter ihm drehte, ihm bereitwillig seinen Rücken darbot, verstand Guy endlich, dass ihm das genau so gefiel. Robin erlaubte ihm so zu sein, forderte es sogar ein, weil er spürte, dass es der einzige Weg für ihn war. Trotzdem bemühte er sich so behutsam wie möglich in ihn einzudringen. Die Nachtluft war frisch und ein bisschen feucht, Robins Haut war kühl und mit einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen, als Guy seine Hände über seinen Oberschenkel bewegte und seine Finger dann um seine Hüftknochen legte. Er lag schräg hinter ihm und als er sich leichter in ihm bewegen konnte, umfasste er Robins Gesicht, um ihn zu küssen. Der andere Mann keuchte hemmungslos in seinen Mund. Beide zitterten aufgrund der Kälte aber auch, weil es so lustvoll war in der absoluten Dunkelheit den anderen Körper zu spüren und zu wissen, dass man ihm Befriedigung verschaffen konnte. Robin drückte sich ihm verlangend entgegen und Guy begriff, dass er es härter wollte und musste darüber schmunzeln. Was waren sie nur für ein Paar, das es gar nicht gab und vor allem niemals geben dürfte.  
Wenn Vaisey davon erfuhr, würde er ihn auf der Stelle hängen lassen. Nicht nur, weil er sich mit dem Feind verbündete, sondern weil er sodomitische Unzucht betrieb und dabei würde er noch nicht mal etwas von Guys wahren Gefühlen erfahren. Robin brauchte Luft und Guys Hand legte sich liebevoll um seine Kehle. Wimmernd und sich zusammenkrümmende keuchte Robin seine Lust plötzlich in die kalte Waldluft. Guy wollte noch nicht aufhören. Er wollte mehr und länger. So oft sehnte er sich nach ihm, so oft musste er sich seinem Schmerz beugen ihm nicht nahe sein zu dürfen. Konnte man ihm es da verdenken, dass er ihn festhielt? Deshalb drückte er Robin ganz auf den Bauch, legte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihn und bewegte sich nur gerade so viel, dass er nicht die Kontrolle über seine Leidenschaft verlor. Es war anstrengend, ließ ihn beben und war nicht ewig zu ertragen. Robin atmete wieder leiser und gleichmäßiger, doch sein Körper war immer noch sehr willig und weich.  
Dann kam der Punkt, an der Guy selbst mit seinem harten Willen nichts mehr gegen seine Körper ausrichten konnte. Tief und lang stöhnend, presste er sein Gesicht in Robins Nacken … dabei hörte er sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne seine Namen sagen. Mehrmals. Es klang wie ein Gebet, flehend und aus tiefster Seele. Heiß und lustvoll zuckend ergoss er sich in ihn. Sein Rausch schien ewig zu dauern und erschöpfte ihn so sehr, dass er anschließend einfach liegen blieb und nur atmete.   
„Wir müssen uns anziehen, sonst sind wir am Morgen tot“, sagte Robin nach Ewigkeiten. Gehorsam und seltsam willenlos, zog sich Guy an. Er war zu keinem Wort fähig und ließ sich wie ein Kind von Robin schließlich wieder auf diese dünne und keineswegs warme Matte ziehen. Von irgendwo her hatte Robin sogar eine dünne, muffige Decke, die die Kälte nur spärlich abhielt. Deshalb lagen sie eng aneinander gedrückt und schwiegen. Es war seltsam, denn selbst Robin war wortkarg wie nie. Guy hingegen war unfähig zu denken. Er verstand einfach nicht, was mit ihm geschah, wenn sie das taten. Was mit ihm und Robin passierte, wenn sie sich liebte, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen ließ er sich unwillig die Augen verbinden und von Robin aus dem Wald führen. Der Weg war beschwerlich, doch er beklagte sich kein einziges Mal. Robin hatte seinen Arm gepackt und gab ihm einsilbig Hinweise. Irgendwann hielt er ihn an und nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab. Sie standen am Rand des Waldes und Guy kannte von hier aus den Weg zurück.  
„Was ist mit der Schwarzen Garde? Du weißt wo sie ist. Sag es mir und ich werde mich mit meinen Männern darum kümmern.“  
„So einfach ist es leider nicht. Sie haben kein festes Lager und der Wald ist einfach zu groß, um ihn zu durchsuchen. Heute sind sie hier, morgen schon woanders. Aber ich arbeite an einem Plan und werde dich wissen lassen, wenn er reif für die Ausführung ist.“  
„Arbeite schneller, Robin!“  
„Nicht so ungeduldig, Guy. Du hast die Bande erlebt. Sie sind meinen Männern zahlenmäßig überlegen und deine Männer kämpfen einfach zu schlecht um eine reelle Chance zu haben. Schon gar nicht hier im Wald. Vielleicht lassen sie sich aber irgendwo hin locken, wo es einfacher wird sie zu besiegen. Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen.“  
„Ich muss Ivan noch holen.“ Er wollte zurück in den Wald, doch Robin hielt ihn am Arm zurück.  
„Ich suche ihn und reite ihn den großen Teil zurück. Den Rest schafft er allein. Halte in etwa drei Stunden Ausschau nach ihm!“, versprach ihm Robin.  
„Danke!“, sagte er rau und sah, dass Robin seinen Dank annahm. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, vermutlich, und nun war er ihm etwas schuldig.  
„Immerhin hast du damals auch mein Leben verschont und bist deshalb sogar vom Pferd gefallen.“ Robin lächelte, doch seine Worte hatten eine seltsame, ernsthafte Färbung.  
„Was geschieht mit uns, Robin?“, flüsterte Guy und wollte ihn für einen Kuss heranziehen. Doch Robin trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und sagte:  
„Nicht hier! Gehe, ehe uns noch jemand sieht!“, Er warf ihm noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und ging dann in den Wald zurück. Noch lange sah Guy ihm nach.   
Was sollte nur aus ihnen werden? Es konnte keine Zukunft geben, oder?

 

Robin hielt sein Versprechen. Am frühen Nachmittag sah er Ivan gemächlich auf die Burg zutraben und nahm ihn am Tor mit klopfendem Herzen in Empfang. Er war unversehrt und das beruhigte ihn sehr. Vaisey gegenüber schwieg er von seiner nächtlichen Begegnung mit der Schwarzen Garde. Vorläufig.   
Hoffentlich hatte Robin Hood einen guten Plan, den er auch bald erfahren würde.


	10. Schwache Momente

Noch so eine Nacht dürfte es nicht geben. Lieber würde sich Guy aus seinem Fenster stürzen. 

Rastlos tigerte er über den Innenhof der Burg. Es war eine seiner unzähligen abendlichen Runden, mit denen er versuchte seine Unruhe in den Griff zu bekommen. Wieder waren viele Tage vergangen, doch er hatte nichts von Robin gehört. Ein paarmal war er durch den Sherwood Forest auf der Suche nach ihm geritten, doch erfolglos. Er hatte selbst die Schwarze Garde im Wald gesucht, doch es war aussichtslos, wie Robin vorhergesagt hatte. Der Wald war einfach zu groß und unübersichtlich, als dass er ihn allein durchkämmen könnte. Deshalb hatte Guy seine Suche auf die Dörfer verlegt. Doch selbst die Mutter mit ihren zwei Kindern war verschwunden und niemand wusste, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Vermutlich mussten sie mit den Räubern im Wald hausen oder waren im besten Fall tot.  
Schlimmer aber war seine nächtliche Sehnsucht nach Robin, die kaum zu ertragen war. Die Tage waren erträglicher, doch nachts hätte Guy am liebsten ständig sein Leid in die Nacht geheult wie ein liebeskranker Wolf. Das ging natürlich nicht und deshalb lief er nun wieder in Richtung Küche.  
Dort stellte er sich an die Burgmauer und beobachtete durch die offene Tür das unruhige Treiben in der Küche, was seine innere Unrast perfekt widerspiegelte. Lauter Frauen gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach, doch Guy beobachtete nur eine davon.  
Sie war jung und ansehnlich und das müsste reichen.   
Er ging bis an die offene Tür, sah sie direkt an, sagte aber nichts. Sie bemerkte ihn, errötete und fragte dann mit großer Verlegenheit in der Stimme:  
„Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir Gisborne?“  
„Wie ist dein Name?“  
Es interessierte ihn nicht im Mindesten, doch er wusste, wie man es anfangen musste.  
„Annie, Sir!“  
„Sehr gut. Annie. Wenn du hier fertig bist, bringst du mir ein kleines Nachtmahl nach oben. Du weißt wo mein Gemach ist?“ Sie nickte eifrig und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Aber sie lächelte und er wusste, dass sie ganz freiwillig tun würde, was er wollte, weil er ihr gefiel.   
„Ja, Sir“, sagte sie wieder und sah ihn endlich an. Guy zwang sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf die Lippen und ging dann weg. 

 

Wenig später, es war nun schon länger dunkel, klopfte es zaghaft an Guys Tür. Er lag vollkommen angezogen auf seinem Bett und hatte bis zu diesem Moment mit sich gerungen. Nun war es zu spät.  
„Komm rein!“, rief er und sah dabei zu, wie Annie vorsichtig ein Tablett herein balancierte und dann mit dem Fuß die Tür zudrückte.  
„Stelle es da vorn auf den kleinen Tisch!“, befahl er ihr leise. Annie tat es und wollte sich umwenden, um zu gehen.  
„Warte!“ Er klang viel zu schroff und das ärgerte ihn. Kurz schloss er seine Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln und lächelte sie dann wieder verkrampft an. Annie errötete und sah lächelnd zu Boden.  
„Ziehe dich für mich aus“, sagte er kraftlos und wartete. Die Küchenmagd musste es geahnt haben und das gefiel ihm nicht. War er so durchschaubar? Sie begann an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu nesteln.  
„Nein, warte. Lösche zuerst die Kerze!“, sagte er wieder um einiges härter. Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an und sah dann zu der einzigen Lichtquelle im Raum. Die Kerze stand auf dem kleinen Tisch, auf den sie eben das Tablett gestellt hatte.  
„Aber … wäre Licht nicht von Vorteile, wenn ich mich … entblößen soll und …“  
„Ich habe dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Annie“, versuchte er sanft aber bestimmt zu sagen. Die Magd schien ein bisschen zu schrumpfen und pustete dann aber die Kerze gehorsam aus.  
„Jetzt darfst du weitermachen. Wenn du nackt bist, komm zu mir.“

 

Es war sehr dunkel im Raum. Der Mond war heute Nacht hinter dicken Wolken und nur das Rascheln der Kleider verriet Guy, dass noch eine andere Person mit ihm im Raum war. Er hörte sie schließlich näher kommen und schloss dann seine Augen. Erst wenn sie ihn verlassen würde, würde er sie wieder öffnen.   
Hörbar atmend kam sie langsam zu ihm, stieß dabei vermutlich mit einem Knie gegen sein Bett und stand dann vor ihm. Er griff nach ihr und blendete aus, wer sie war. Energisch zog er sie zu sich aufs Bett und streichelte über ihre Haut. Sie duftete gut nach frischem Kuchen und Lavendel und war viel zu weich. Aber Guy, der die Augen geschlossen hielt, küsste sie zärtlich. Es war nicht die Dienstmagd, die er liebkoste, sondern Robin.  
„Du bist so wunderschön …“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er sie nötigte sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Nebenher zog er sich aus. Er hatte lange damit gewartet, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob es funktionieren würde. Aber zu seiner Erleichterung tat es das. Seine Sehnsucht war stark genug, um sich einzureden, dass er das alles hier mit Robin tat.  
„Sir, ich …“  
„Nicht sprechen!“, zischte er scharf und hätte sie fast geschlagen, weil ihn ihre Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückbrachte. Sie verstummte sofort erschrocken. Als er nackt war, legte er sich auf sie. Dabei vermied er es ihre Brust zu berühren und sagte ihr wieder, wie gut sie sich anfühlen würde und wie sehr es ihm gefiel, sie zu berühren. Schnell fand er in seine Träume zurück.   
Seine Männlichkeit war hart, weil es Robin war, der unter ihm lag und leise keuchte, als er spielerisch in seinen Nacken biss.   
„Knie dich hin …“, forderte er nach einer Weile, in der er ihren Rücken mit Küssen bedeckt hatte.  
Sie tat es und sprach nicht. Er war dieser Annie oder wie auch immer ihr unbedeutender Name war, in jenem Moment beinah dankbar für ihren Respekt und ihren Gehorsam.  
„Ich würde alles für dich tun. Du müsstest mich nur darum bitten“, murmelte er leise, als er seine Hände über ihr Hinterteil gleiten ließ. Ihr Po war viel zu nachgiebig aber das machte Guy in dem Moment nichts mehr aus. Seine Finger suchten den Eingang und er vermied es weiter nach unten zu rutschen. Als er dann mit seiner Männlichkeit in sie eindrang, zuckte sie erst zusammen, denn es war offensichtlich nicht das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Annie schwieg aber auch weiterhin und seufzte nur leise auf, als er unnachgiebig weiter in sie vordrang. Seine Finger packten ihre Hüften, gruben sich fest in ihr weiches Fleisch und er stieß nach den ersten Schwierigkeiten immer tiefer in sie vor. Ihre Verkrampfung löste sich bald und sie öffnete sich ihm ganz bereitwillig.   
Noch immer hatte Guy seine Augen hartnäckig geschlossen. Kein einziges Mal hatte er sie geöffnet, denn nur ein Hauch ihres Haares zu sehen, hätte sein Illusion zerstört, dass er gerade in Robin war.  
„Vielleicht … liebe ich dich sogar …“, keuchte er rau und stieß sie fest und tief, bis diese harte Hitze in ihm gebündelt nach oben schoss. Es war bei weitem keine perfekte Täuschung, denn wie sehr er sich auch einbilden konnte mit Robin hier zu sein, so war seine hitzige Leidenschaft, die ihn immer in seiner Gegenwart so unbesonnen machte, nur zum Teil anwesend.  
Trotzdem ergoss er sich nun unter tiefem Stöhnen in ihr, verließ ihren Körper auch keine Sekunde später und legte sich neben sie, ohne sie zu berühren. Ihre Unsicherheit, ob sie wieder sprechen durfte, war so präsent, dass er schließlich gönnerhaft sagte:  
„Es hat mir gefallen. Nimm deine Kleidung und verlasse im Dunkeln mein Gemach. Du kannst dich am Ende des Ganges in der Wäschekammer anziehen. Die Wachen werden dich nicht stören, sie stehen am Ende der Treppe. Und sprich nicht bis du den Raum verlassen hast!“ 

 

Guy war erschrocken wie bekümmert er klang, doch auch Annie schien es zu hören, denn sie legte ihm kurz und liebevoll ihre kleine, warme Hand auf die Brust, strich darüber und stand dann auf. Er drehte sich von ihr weg, hörte, wie sie ihre Kleidung vom Boden nahm und dann fast lautlos sein Gemach verließ. Erst dann öffnete er seine Augen, um in die Dunkelheit zu starren. Er fand sich in diesem Moment selbst widerlich und hätte sich gern selbst verprügelt, weil er sich so ekelhaft belügen musste, um was …? Seine Sehnsucht und seine Anspannung loszuwerden?   
Das war Unsinn. Er hätte einfach einen Kampf mit irgendwem anfangen können und seine körperliche Anspannung wäre verschwunden gewesen. Doch das war es nicht, was er gebraucht hatte. Es hatte die Nähe zu jemand gebraucht, um Worte auszusprechen, die er Robin vielleicht niemals würde sagen können. Er liebte diesen verrückten Dieb. Endlich konnte Guy es sich eingestehen. Es ging nicht darum eigenartige, perverse Gelüste auszuleben. Robin war so viel mehr für ihn.   
Annie hatte ihm gutgetan und er mochte sie vielleicht sogar ein wenig. Immerhin war sie hübsch und fügsam. Auf alle Fälle sollte er sich ihren Namen merken, denn wenn er mal wieder kurz vorm Durchdrehen war, weil Robin sich rarmachte, dann würde Annie ihm helfen müssen, damit er keine Dummheiten beging.

 

Trotzdem konnte er nicht einschlafen und stand nach einer Weile wieder auf. Er zog sich an und ging dann zu den Stallungen.  
Michael lag wie üblich auf seiner Decke in Ivans Box und schlief selig. Guy weckte ihn vorsichtig.  
„Geh in dein Bett. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier“, sagte er leise und bekam ein benommenes Nicken.  
„Jawohl, Sir!“ Michael schlurfte gehorsam aus dem Stall und sah sein eigenes Strohbett vermutlich seit Ewigkeiten zum ersten Mal wieder. Guy selbst setzte sich auf die Decke und sah dabei zu, wie Ivan wieder langsam zur Ruhe kam. Das schöne Tier schnaubte noch ein paarmal, dann wurde er still.  
Woher hatte Robin dieses Pferd, überlegte Guy wieder einmal. Irgendwas stimmt an allem nicht. Robin stahl schon mal gern Pferde. Er selbst hatte ihn dabei schon erwischt. Woher also stammte Ivan? Seit er dieses prachtvolle Tier hatte, hatte er diese düstere Ahnung, dass etwas damit nicht in Ordnung war. Das Pferd war zu edel, zu gut gepflegt gewesen, als Robin es ihm gebracht hatte.  
Natürlich hatte er es gewollt, denn es war ein wundervolles Tier und der Tausch war ihm nicht schwer gefallen. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil es Robin war, der es ihm gebracht hatte. 

 

Als er fast eingenickt war, hörte er leise Schritte. Guy griff nach seinem Schwert und stand vorsichtig auf.   
„Ah, ich hatte da so eine Ahnung, dass ich dich zuerst hier suchen sollte …“, flüsterte Robin und schob grinsend seinen Kopf um die Ecke. Guy war wie erstarrt. Ausgerechnet heute! Heute, wo er seiner Schwäche nachgegeben hatte! Heute kam Robin zu ihm, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
„Was willst du?“, zischte er ihn viel zu barsch an. Robin sah ihn auch ein wenig verwundert an, denn scheinbar hatte er mit einem anderen Empfang gerechnet.   
Endlich konnte sich Guy wieder bewegen, legte das Schwert weg und verließ Ivans Box.  
„Hast du endlich einen Plan, wie die Schwarze Garde zu vernichten ist?“, fragte er, um von seiner eigene Unsicherheit abzulenken, die ihn wie immer überwältigte, wenn er Robin gegenüber stand. Robin musterte ihn neugierig, lächelte und küsste ihn dann einfach. Es war ein schneller Kuss und Guy wollte sofort mehr, doch Robin drückte ihn weg.  
„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich wollte dir nur schnell den Plan mitteilen. Wir stellen dieser Räuberbande eine Falle. Kennst du den großen Gutshof in Wilford?“ Guy nickte kurz.  
„Er gehört einem gewissen Earl Wilbert of Beeston. Es ist ein reicher, geiziger Sack, dessen Leute Hunger leiden. Ich habe ihn schon länger im Auge, weil er außerdem eine gut gefüllte Schatzkammer hat. Allerdings habe ich nicht genug Männer, um die Sache gefahrlos durchzuziehen. Du musst mir helfen. Aber es muss so aussehen, als wissen wir nichts voneinander, denn ich habe verbreiten lassen, dass dieser stinkreiche Kerl mein Ziel ist. Die Schwarze Garde wird davon hören und wird vor mir da sein wollen, um ihn auszurauben. Wir lassen das zu und stellen sie dann gemeinsam auf dem Gutshof. Ich war schon dort und habe das Gelände erkundet, kann dir also auch die Eigenheiten beschreiben, wenn du diese Information brauchst.“  
„Du vertraust mir also?“  
„Nicht unbedingt, ich will deine Hilfe und du willst deine Pferdemörder. Wir haben nur ausnahmsweise mal dasselbe Ziel.“  
„Du willst ihn also ganz legitim unter meinen Augen ausrauben?“, fragte Guy verdutzt.  
„Na ja, das Hauptziel ist die Schwarze Garde. Was danach kommt … mal sehen. Ich entscheide lieber aus dem Augenblick heraus. Außerdem rauben wir den Earl nicht aus, denn das tut die Schwarze Garde“, grinste er ihn unverschämt an. Guy verengte nachdenklich seine Augen, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Und du denkst, es funktioniert? Du denkst, sie lassen sich davon anlocken, dass der große Robin Hood den Earl of Beeston ausrauben will?“  
„Das wird es, denn die Schwarze Garde ist uns schon öfter zuvorgekommen und das hat mir verraten, dass sie uns über ein paar bestechliche Dörfler ausspionieren lassen. Genau diesen Dörflern habe ich vom großzügigen Earl erzählt“, grinste Robin zuversichtlich. So ganz konnte Guy sein Vertrauen auf das Gelingen dieser Operation nicht teilen.  
„Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du hast deine Männer im Griff. Sie müssen natürlich die Schwarze Garde angreifen und nicht uns.“  
„Ich kann sie nicht davon abhalten, es dennoch zu tun.“  
„Hören sie nicht auf deine Befehle?“  
„Doch. Aber du bist ein rotes Tuch für sie. Wenn die Schwarze Garde Geschichte ist, werdet ihr ins Visier genommen und ich kann sie nicht aufhalten, denn ansonsten müsste ich zugeben, dass ich mit dir gemeinsame Sache mache.“  
„Gemeinsame Sache … so, so …“, sagte Robin vergnügt und packte ihn am Bund seiner Hose, um ihn näher zu ziehen.  
„Verschwindet nach dem Kampf … so schnell es geht …“, sagte Guy schnell atmend, als sich Robins Hand schamlos auf seinen Unterleib legte und wissend darüber rieb.  
„Keine Sorge, ich vertraue dir vielleicht doch ein wenig …“, flüsterte Robin und küsste seine Lippen.  
„Das solltest du aber nicht …“ Guy packte ihn und presste ihn gegen sich. Wie unter Zwang musste er ihn spüren. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Robins Hals, saugte gierig seinen Geruch ein und stöhnte dunkel, als dessen Hände über sein Hinterteil strichen.  
„Ich muss … jetzt leider … wieder … weg“, flüsterte Robin rau und küsste ihn dann doch wieder feucht und hungrig. Guy war nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer, wenn sie aufeinander trafen.  
„Guy, ich … muss wirklich gehen …“ Robin drückte ihn von sich weg. Die Hitze in ihm war unerträglich. Seine Erektion pulsierte verlangend, sein Atem ging schnell und in Robins Blick sah er dieselbe unheilvolle Dunkelheit, die sie immer und immer wieder dazu brachte übereinander herzufallen.  
„Geh jetzt nicht!“, brachte Guy so heiser hervor, dass seine eigene Stimme ihm Gänsehaut verursachte.

 

„Sir Gisborne, ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn …“, hörte Guy hinter sich die bekannte Stimme des kleinen Michaels. Robin sah den Jungen über seine Schulter hinweg überrascht an, während Guy wie gelähmt war.

„Hey … du bist doch der Junge, der sich um dieses tolle Pferd hier kümmert, oder?“ Robin hatte sich erstaunlich schnell gefangen und ging an Guy vorbei. Noch immer glühte sein Gesicht und seine Männlichkeit schmerzte aufgrund verwehrter Befriedigung.  
„Ja“, sagte der Stallbursche schüchtern. Guy war sich nicht sicher, ob er Robin Hood kannte.  
„Kennst du mich?“, fragte Robin dann auch noch und Guy stöhnte ahnungsvoll.  
„Ähm, nein Sir“, sagte Michael ehrlich und sah hilfesuchend zu Guy, der sich endlich umdrehen konnte.  
„Das macht nichts. Du musst wissen, Ivan war früher mal mein Pferd und ich wollte nur mal nachsehen, wie es ihm geht. Ich habe es Sir Gisborne verkauft und ich sehe, dass du dich wirklich gut um ihn kümmerst.“  
Der Stallbursche strahlte und grinste bis zu den Ohren.  
„Das tue ich!“, sagte er stolz und Robin holte dann einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor.  
„Deshalb werde ich dir das hier geben. Sieh zu, dass es ihm weiterhin so gut geht. Es war mein Lieblingspferd, musst du wissen.“ Wieder nickte der Junge und nahm nach einem zögerlichen Blick zu Guy den Beutel an.   
Der Stallbursche sah ihn allerdings weiterhin fragend an.  
Draußen wurde es langsam hell und Guy deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Box und Michael verstand zum Glück schnell und rollte sich wieder auf seiner Decke zu Ivans Hufen zusammen. Guy ging an Robin vorbei nach draußen und erstarrte im Laufen, als der Junge rief:  
„Wie ist denn ihr Name, Sir?“, fragte er Robin. Robin lächelte freundlich und antwortete:  
„Ich bin der Earl of Beeston.“ Dann lief er mit Guy nach draußen.

 

„Du bist der Earl of Beeston?“, fragte er verächtlich und bekam ein hintergründiges Grinsen.  
„Im Moment schon. In zwei Tagen im ersten Morgengrauen treffen wir uns auf Beestons Gutshof. Komm nicht zu spät, sonst sieht es für uns böse aus, Guy.“  
„Du vertraust mir also doch, Robin?“, fragte er geschmeichelt und konnte seinen Blick mal wieder nicht aus seinem Gesicht nehmen. Noch war es nicht hell genug, um jedes Detail seiner Augen zu erkennen, doch was er sah, reichte, um seinem inneren Feuer neue Nahrung zu geben.  
Robin zog ihn um die Ecke und küsste ihn noch einmal auf seine stürmische, jungenhafte Art. Doch bevor ihn Guy erwischen und festhalten konnte, machte er sich los und verschwand im Morgennebel.

 

Noch lange stand Guy an Ort und Stelle und dachte über alles Mögliche nach. Der Plan könnte funktionieren. Allerdings würde er sich heute lieber selbst nochmal den Gutshof ansehen, um zu wissen, was ihn erwarten würde.  
Robin zu treffen, ihn zu fühlen schien wieder eine Wunde aufzureißen, die sich niemals ganz zu schließen schien. Ein bittersüßer Schmerz zog in seinem Leib, als lächelnd in den Nebel blickte.


	11. Schwert und Bogen

Gegen Mittag brach Guy zum besagten Gutshof auf, um sich einen Überblick über die Örtlichkeiten zu verschaffen. Er war allein, weil er alles noch so geheim wie möglich halten wollte. Seine Männer würden noch zeitig genug von seinem Vorhaben erfahren.  
Es war ein nebliger, kühler Tag und ein fieser Nieselregen machte seine Haare feucht. Als er auf Beestons Hof ankam, waren nur wenige Menschen zu sehen. Ein Stallbursche führte gerade ein Pferd in den Stall. Ein gut genährtes, sehr gepflegtes Pferd, wie Guy mit Kennerblick sehen konnte. Ein junger Mann kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich als Sir Beeston vor.  
„Um was geht es denn?“, fragte er mit sonorer Stimme.  
„Bist du Wilbert of Beeston?“  
„Nein, das ist mein Vater. Aber ich …“ Im selben Moment kam ein fettleibiger alter Kerl aus dem Haus und lief auf sie zu.  
„Was gibt es denn, mein Sohn?“  
Guy stellte sich vor und sagte, dass er im Auftrag des Sheriffs hier wäre, um nach dem Rechte zu sehen, weil sich seit einer Weile eine fiese Räuberbande in der Nähe herum treiben würde.  
„Ach, dieser Robin Hood und seine Diebe …“, sagte der fette Mann und kam neugierig näher. Guy schwieg, denn ihm kam an dieser Situation irgendwas sehr seltsam vor.  
„Ein tolles Pferd ist das …“ Der Fette lief um ihn herum und Guys unheilvolle Ahnung stieg weiter.  
„Ist es ein Kabardiner?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich reite es nur“, erwiderte er eine Spur zu aggressiv. Der Fette tätschelte Ivans Hals und stellte sich wieder vor ihn.  
„Wie heißt es?“ Nun zögerte Guy kurz und sagte dann fest: „Ivan!“  
„Ivan. Ein toller Name. Da fällt mir etwas dazu ein. Ich hatte mal einen Rappen, der war diesem hier sehr ähnlich, gleiche Rasse, gleiche Blesse an der Stirn und ein wirklich tolles Tier. Allerdings war sein Name … wie hieß er, mein Sohn?“, fragte der fette Mann seinen Sohn liebenswürdig und in plauderndem Tonfall. Der Junge schien verwirrt und der Vater beantwortete sich seine Frage selbst.  
„Anton. Richtig, mein Sohn. Sein Name war Anton. Ein wirklich tolles Pferd, doch …“ Unauffällig griff Guy unter seinen Umgang nach dem kleinen Schwert, das er immer mithatte.  
„Doch dieser Rappe hatte eine kleine Macke. Wenn man an seinem Schweif zog, stieg es vorn hoch. Immer!“ Der Fette trat nach hinten und zog fest am Schweif des Tieres. Ivan stieg schnaubend und wiehernd hoch und fast wäre Guy wieder vom Pferd gefallen. Er konnte sich im letzten Moment halten und bekam Ivan wieder in den Griff.  
Der Fette sah ihn böse grinsend an.  
„Und weißt du was? Es wurde mir erst kürzlich gestohlen von eben diesem Robin Hood. Ich war sogar deshalb bei deinem Sheriff. Er schickte mich weg und sagte, das wäre nicht sein Bezirk und er würde Robin Hood sowieso hängen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommt und jetzt sag mir doch, Guy of Gisborne, wie kommst du an mein Pferd?!“ Der Mann brüllte ihn jetzt so wutentbrannte an, dass Speichel durch die Luft flog. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihn zu töten und zu fliehen, ließ er Ivan tänzeln. Dann bekam sich Guy wieder unter Kontrolle, trieb Ivan an und ließ ihn im scharfen Galopp vom Hof fegen.

 

Robin Hood war tot! Der Kerl war so was von tot!  
Er würde heute durch seine Hand sterben!  
Wie konnte ihm dieser verdammte Mistkerl nur ein gestohlenes Pferd unterschieben und ihn dann auch noch zum Hof schicken, von dem er es gestohlen hatte? Gut, Robin konnte nicht ahnen, dass er heute hierher reiten würde, um sich die Bedingungen anzusehen. Trotzdem! Es war eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit und Guys Gesicht glühte vor Zorn. Ohne das Tempo zu drosseln, galoppierte er in den Sherwood Forest.  
„Robin!“, schrie er mit vor Zorn fast versagender Stimme.

„Robin Hood!“  
Er war so aufgebracht, dass er nicht mehr daran denken konnte, dass er diesen Burschen liebte. Robin hatte ihn auf eine unverzeihliche Weise auflaufen lassen, das konnte er nicht hinnehmen. Dafür würde er sterben müssen.  
Immer wieder schrie er seinen Namen und es war ihm egal, ob seine Freunde es hörten. Er war schon ganz heiser und auf Ivans Körper war schaumiger Schweiß.   
Er hörte Pferdegetrappel und im ersten Moment dachte er nicht an Robin. Aber es war Robin Hood auf eben dem braunen Pferd, welches er von ihm hatte, im Tausch mit Ivan. In einigem Abstand von ihm blieb er stehen und sah ihn still an. Guy, der noch nicht wirklich zu Atem gekommen war, trat Ivan hart in die Seite und preschte auf Robin los. Der wendete sein Pferd und floh. Zumindest machte es den Anschein. In Wahrheit führte er Guy absichtlich weiter in den Wald hinein, an unwegsame Stellen, die Ivan zunehmend mehr Probleme machten. Guys Pferd war trotz seiner Athletik erschöpft und brauchte dringend Ruhe, während Robin und sein Brauner eher den Anschein machten, auf sie zu warten.

 

„Bleib stehen, Robin!“, schrie Guy kratzig und fluchte laut, als Ivan immer langsamer wurde. Eine kleine Lichtung tat sich auf, die mit braunem, feuchtem Laub bedeckt war. Ein Zwielicht lag darüber und Guy fragte sich erschrocken, wie lange er schon im Wald unterwegs war. Schwerfällig sprang er vom Pferd und knickte fast weg. Auch Robin hatte angehalten und war abgestiegen. Er stand auf einem Fels, hatte seinen Bogen in der Hand und zielte auf ihn.  
„Ich hasse das, wenn du im Wald meinen Namen brüllst, als wäre ich dein entlaufener Hund!“, sagte er von dort, ohne ein Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Und ich hasse es, dass du mir ein gestohlenes Pferd unterjubelst und mich dann auch noch zu Beeston reiten lässt. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass er sein Pferd wiedererkennt“, fauchte Guy und riss sein Schwert heraus.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen. Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass du ihm vorher einen Besuch abstattest, um dich vorzustellen und alles nur, weil du mir nicht vertraut hast.“ Robin hatte recht, doch das war ihm egal. Er stürmte nun auf ihn zu.   
„Willst du behaupten, es wäre keine Falle gewesen? Schieß deinen Pfeil ab! Los, mach schon!“, schrie Guy außer sich vor Wut und lief auf ihn zu. Robin zielte auf sein Herz, doch schoss nicht.  
„Bleib stehen, Guy! Lass es nicht zum Äußersten komme!“, flehte er ihn düster an, doch Guy war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Kopflos und zornig bis tief in seine Knochen lief er starrköpfig weiter. Robin schoss nicht, sondern warf seinen Bogen zur Seite, als der andere Mann nahe genug war, um ihn vom Fels zu zerren. Damit war er unbewaffnet und das bemerkte Guy trotz seiner Raserei. Mit einem Wutbrüllen schleuderte auch er sein Schwert weg, packte Robins Beine und zerrte ihn brutal vom Fels.  
Sofort wälzten sie sich auf dem Boden und schlugen aufeinander ein. Weder Robin noch Guy erlangten zuverlässig die Oberhand. Rücksichtslos schlugen und traten sie sich. Guys Wutbrüllen verstummte und letztlich keuchten sie nur noch, wenn sie sich gegenseitig wieder von den Beinen holten. Ihre Gesichter waren blutverschmiert, Guys Schulter schmerzte ungut, das fiel aber angesichts der anderen Schmerzen kaum auf. Und wieder verpasste er Robin einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe, der ihn auf den Boden zurück warf. Sofort war er auf ihm, bekam aber kaum Luft, als ihm Robin den Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte.  
Aus dem Zwielicht war inzwischen Dunkelheit geworden und noch immer wälzten sie sich im alten Laub der Bäume. Ihre Bewegungen waren aber schon um einiges schwerfälliger. Letztlich war es Robin, der auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, schwer keuchte und zwischen rasselnden Atemzügen hervor brachte:

 

„Dann … bring es … jetzt zu … Ende, Guy.“ Guy kniete und schnaufte erschöpft. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Arm überhaupt noch für einen einzigen Schlag heben könnte. Wenn er jetzt seinen kleinen Dolch hätte, hätte er Robin vielleicht erledigt. Aber sowohl sein Schwert als auch der Dolch lagen irgendwo im Laub. Deshalb ließ er sich einfach nur wieder nach vorn fallen. Sein Oberkörper landete auf Robins Brust und er blieb einfach so liegen, unfähig noch eine einzige Bewegung zu machen.  
Es dauerte lange, bis beide Männer wieder zu Atem kamen. Keiner bewegte sich. Jäh begann Robin in die Nacht hinein zu lachen. Er bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein und Guy hätte gern eingestimmt, denn die Situation war einfach zu absurd. Aber er hatte keine Stimme mehr.  
„Wie … konntest du das nur tun?“, flüsterte er, als Robin endlich nicht mehr lachte.  
„Das war keine Absicht. Das musst du mir glauben. Nach unserem Raub übermorgen, wäre das gestohlene Pferd das kleinere Übel gewesen. Warum musstest du auch heute dort vorbei reiten?“ Robins Hand hatte sich tröstend auf seinen Kopf gelegt.  
„Anton!“, keuchte er heiser.  
„Das Pferd heißt Anton.“  
„Ivan finde ich netter. Aber nenn es von mir aus wie du willst. Ich habe mich bei Beeston im Stall umgesehen und da fiel der Rappe mir sofort ins Auge. Ich musste an dich denken und weil ich gehört hatte, was mit Florence geschehen war, habe ich Anton spontan mitgenommen, weil ich hoffte, dass er deinen Schmerz lindert.“  
„Warum musstest du an mich denken?“  
„Weil Anton aussah wie dein Pferd, mit dem du mich damals fast getötet hättest. Aber du hast es nicht getan und bist stattdessen lieber selbst schmerzhaft vom Pferd gestürzt. Das ist es, was ich dir sagen will, Guy. Du musst nicht so sein, wie widerliche Kerle wie Vaisey dich sehen. Du musst nicht der gewalttätige, kaltblütige Mann sein, den sie erwarten. Ich habe eine andere Seite an dir kennengelernt und …“  
„Sei still!“, knurrte Guy und bewegte sich endlich von Robin runter. Seine Muskeln zitterten und er konnte jetzt nicht noch ertragen, dass Robin in seiner Seele herumstocherte.   
„Ich muss zurück. Wenn du mein Schwert und meinen Dolch findest, behalte die Waffen. Ich schenke sie dir.“  
„Oh, wie nett. Ich will aber etwas anderes“, sagte Robin, schon wieder eine ganze Spur unverschämter. Guy stöhnte und kam einfach nicht weiter, als bis auf seine Knie. Er würde doch nicht etwa hier seine Nacht verbringen müssen, dachte er weinerlich. Obwohl er gern kämpfte und ein guter Kämpfer war, hatte ihn Robin heute an die Grenze seiner Konstitution gebracht, das musste er einfach zugeben. Er war vollkommen erschöpft und ließ sich einfach wieder ins Laub auf den Rücken fallen. Immerhin schien es keine kalte Nacht zu werden, dachte er müde.  
„Was willst du denn?“, flüsterte er in die Nacht. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, was es war, doch dazu war er heute einfach nicht in der Lage. Robin lachte leise und stand dann schwerfällig auf. Er hörte ihn zu Ivan gehen und hörte, wie er dem Tier den Sattel abnahm.   
„Hier in der Nähe ist ein kleiner Bach. Ich bringe Ivan und den Braunen hin, lass sie trinken und bringe uns was mit, in Ordnung?“ Guy brummte nur, weil ihm schon die Augen zufielen. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er erschöpft einschlief galt Robin und seiner Bewunderung für ihn.

 

Als Robin ihn weckte, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht wo er war. Alles war dunkel und anders.  
„Trink etwas!“, sagte Robin und drückte ihm den Schlauch in die Hand. Guy erinnerte sich, dass sie irgendwo mitten im Wald waren und sich gegenseitig fast zu Tode geprügelt hatten. Er trank gierig und legte sich dann gleich wieder hin, weil jeder Muskel in seinem Körper zu schmerzen schien.  
„Ivan?“  
„Ist angebunden. Ihm geht es gut. Mir übrigens auch, auch wenn ich glaube, dass du mir eine Rippe gebrochen hast, doch dein Pferd ist natürlich wichtiger. Das verstehe ich, denn Anton …äh, Ivan ist ein klasse Pferd und ich ...“  
„Halt die Klappe, Robin“, stöhnte Guy nur, dabei merkte er, wie Robin sich neben ihn legte. Seine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch und er griff danach. Sie war warm und Robins Finger verschränkten sich in seine. Wieder explodierte dieses irrsinnige Glücksgefühl in seinem Bauch. Mit einem Grinsen, was er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte, schlief Guy mitten im Wald ein.

 

Am kältesten Punkt der Nacht, kurz vor dem Morgengrauen, erwachte Guy. Robin lag noch immer neben ihm und schnarchte leise. Ihn jetzt zu töten, wäre sehr einfach.  
Der andere Mann lag auf der Seite, hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und er müsste nun nur …   
Guy legte seine Hand auf Robins Beine und schob sie langsam nach oben. Robin brummte kurz, erwachte aber nicht. Erst als sich seine Hand unter seine Kleidung schob, seine warme Haut erreichte, seufzte Robin leise im Halbschlaf. Unwillkürlich drückte er sich an ihn und musste lächeln. Seine Muskeln schmerzten immer noch ziemlich, doch ansonsten war er so erholt, dass seine Männlichkeit ziemlich schnell hart wurde, als er sich verlangend an Robin presste.  
„Es ist noch nicht mal hell …“, murmelte Robin verschlafen und griff nach seiner Hand, die sich bis zu seiner Brust nach oben geschoben hatte.  
„Ich muss dich dafür nicht sehen. Es reicht, wenn ich dich spüren kann“, flüsterte Guy liebevoll. Seine Stimme war so hinüber, dass er nur flüstern konnte und er fragte sich amüsiert, wie er das Vaisey erklären sollte. Mit zunehmender Erregung rieb er seine Erektion an Robins Hinterteil.  
„Gestern wolltest du mich noch umbringen …“, flüsterte Robin, nahm seine Hand und schob sie nach unten, zu seinem Unterleib.  
„Heute nicht mehr … heute will ich dich lieben“, raunte ihm Guy ins Ohr und strich fest über die Ausbeulung in Robins Hose.  
„Du bist so … umständlich, Sir Guy“, murmelte Robin rau und zog sich dann seine Hose selbst nach unten. Wieder war Guy auf der Stelle wie gelähmt, als seine Hand auf Robins nackter Haut lag. Weder konnte er denken, noch sprechen. Irgendwas in ihm war wie gelähmt und konnte nur fühlen. Es war, als war unmöglich was hier gerade geschah und es geschah trotzdem und machte diese ganze Sache so wertvoll und einzigartig. Robin und er. Feinde, die sich nicht ausstehen konnten und trotzdem begehrten sie einander. Aber nicht nur ihre Leiber fühlten sich zueinander hingezogen, sondern auch ihre Seelen. Was hatte Robin gesagt? Er wollte ihn mit Ivan trösten und er selbst? Er liebte Robin mehr als sich selbst. Wie war das möglich?  
Seine Finger schlossen sich behutsam um Robins harte Männlichkeit, um sie zu massieren. Ein wohliges Seufzen ließ Guy wissen, dass es ihm gefiel. Irgendwie war Robin noch im Halbschlaf, weswegen seine Bewegungen ein wenig schläfrig wirkten, als er die Beine anwinkelte. Eilig streifte sich nun Guy seine Hose nach unten. Er musste Robin spüren, unbedingt und nichts könnte ihn jetzt davon abhalten. Seine Finger strichen fest über Robins Bein, sein muskulöses Hinterteil und die Spalte zwischen seinen Lenden.  
Im ersten Zwielicht des Tages, konnte er jetzt Robins Gesicht betrachten, als er in ihn eindrang. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, runzelte in leichtem Schmerz seine Augenbrauen und öffnete dann die Lippen, um ein dunkles, erleichtertes Stöhnen zu entlassen. In diesem Moment war er für Guy das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte. Mit unbeschreiblicher Ergriffenheit, ohne jede Eile und ohne seine Augen nur ein einziges Mal von Robins Gesicht zu nehmen, bewegte er sich in ihm.  
Seine Finger hatten sich wieder um Robins Männlichkeit geschlossen, bewegten sich aber eher träge. Er war wie in Trance, konnte kaum atmen und betrachte sich und ihn ungläubig wie ein abstraktes Gemälde. Robins Hand legte sich um seine und drückte seine Finger fester um den harten Schaft. Robin stöhnte lauter, riss seine Augen auf schloss sie nur eine Sekunde später wieder. Er drückte sich ihm verlangend entgegen und Guy zitterte vor Anstrengung sich nicht zu wild und unbeherrscht zu bewegen, auch wenn der andere Mann das wollte. Es durfte noch nicht vorbei sein! Wer wusste schon, wann sie sich wieder trafen? Wer wusste schon, ob sie dann Freund oder Feind waren?  
Robin begann sehr leise zu wimmern und Guy verlor nun doch seine Disziplin. Seine Stöße wurden tiefer und fester und als Robins heiße Lust seine Hand benetzte, als er ihn heiser und unartikuliert in den Waldboden stöhnen hörte, zuckte auch seine Leidenschaft aus ihm heraus. Süße Lust und der Schmerz seiner Muskeln vereinten sich und machten ihn ein paar Momente so benommen, dass er seinen Kopf einfach nur an Robins Schulter legte und unkontrolliert keuchte.  
So blieb er liegen, auch nachdem schon lange alles vorbei war. Es wurde heller und er hörte Ivan unruhig stampfen. Robins Brauner stand weiter weg und glotzte ihnen irgendwie angewidert zu.

 

Langsam zogen sie sich an, tranken das Wasser aus und standen dann auf.  
„Wir ziehen den Plan doch noch zusammen durch, oder?“, fragte ihn Robin und zupfte ihm lächelnd Blätter von der Kleidung.  
„Natürlich. Ich will diesen Tullian töten und werde das auch ohne deine Hilfe tun.“  
„Gut, dann morgen, um diese Zeit auf dem Gutshof. Ach so … da ist noch etwas, Guy …“   
Argwöhnisch sah er Robin an. Der kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen und kam wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
„Was? Wenn du eine Entschuldigung willst, dass ich dich letzte Nacht töten wollte, die bekommst du nicht!“ Robin lachte.  
„Du hast es versucht und bist gescheitert. Ebenso wie ich es versucht habe. Das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist …“ Robin küsste ihn wieder auf diese selbstverständliche Art, die Guy ein heißes Gesicht und weiche Knie bescherte. Wie immer, wenn Robin das auf diese Weise tat, wollte er mehr.   
„Der Punkt ist, dass es zwischen uns etwas gibt, was wir wohl nicht ignorieren können …“, murmelte Robin und ließ seine Zunge in seinen Mund.  
„Wo … soll das nur enden?“, keuchte Guy schon wieder erregt, als Robin ihn dann doch energisch von sich wegdrückte.  
„Am Galgen vermutlich. Aber nicht heute und nicht morgen. Pass gut auf dich auf, Guy of Gisborne!“, sagte Robin leichthin und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. 

Guy seufzte leise und vermisste ihn schon, obwohl er ihn noch langsam durch die Bäume reiten sah und machte sich dann an den Rückweg.


	12. Rache kann auch tödlich sein

Am nächsten Morgen ritt Guy mit seiner Truppe im Dunkeln los, so dass sie im ersten Morgengrauen auf dem Hof ankommen würden. Einerseits gierte Guy geradezu nach Rache. Danach, diesen Tullian nur dafür zu töten, für das, was er seinem Pferd angetan hatte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste Guy, dass das nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Zusammen mit Robin gegen einen Feind kämpfen war absurd und es würde niemals funktionieren. Schon sie beide zusammen war gefährlich und konnte jederzeit eskalieren. Leider schmerzte sein Körper immer noch und auch seine Stimme war noch nicht vollständig wieder da. Natürlich hatte sich der Sheriff lustig gemacht und ihn gefragt, ob er seine Küchenhure von seinem Gemach aus gerufen hatte. Dass man ihm ein Verhältnis mit Annie nachsagte, störte Guy dagegen gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, es schloss andere Affären nahezu aus. Wenn er aber nur daran dachte, was er und Robin taten, könnte ihm ganz schlecht werden.  
Sie waren fast da und einer seiner Männer, der die Vorhut war, pfiff leise. Sie blieben alle stehen und die Pferde traten ein wenig unruhig auf der Stelle. Guy hatte seinen Männern erzählt, dass er einen anonymen Hinweis darauf bekommen hatte, dass eine Räuberbande, die weitaus schlimmer als Robins Bande war, heute vorhatte den Gutshof zu plündern und alle Bewohner zu töten.  
Der Sheriff hatte noch geschlafen, als sie losritten und wusste von nichts. Er würde es jedoch unter Garantie erfahren und vielleicht war Guy sogar noch in der Lage ihm eine fette Lüge ohne jede Gewissensbisse aufzutischen.  
Man hörte Schreie und Kampfgeräusche und Guy trieb seine Männer an. Als sie ankamen, sah Guy sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Robin war nicht da.  
Die Schwarze Garde hingegen war wie von Robin angekündigt da und gerade dabei die Bewohner zu meucheln. Andere schleppten schon Schätze aus den Häusern. Guy gab den Befehl zum Angriff und hielt nach Lips Tullian Ausschau. Er sah ihn nicht, stieg vom Pferd und führte Ivan ein wenig weg vom Kampfgeschehen, damit ihm nichts geschah. Warum war Robin nicht da? Hatte er es sich anders überlegt? War er aufgehalten worden oder ließ er ihn in eine fiese Falle laufen, denn vermutlich hatte Hood recht gehabt, wenn er behauptete, dass Guys Männer nicht besonders gut kämpfen konnte. Bevor er ins Haus ging, sah er sich um. Bis jetzt sah es noch nicht so schlimm aus. Seine Männer gaben ihr Bestes und hielten sich ganz gut gegen die schwarz vermummten Diebe.

 

Mit gezogenem Schwert ging Guy ins Haus und hörte schon die Schreie.   
Drei Männer bedrohten den fetten Sir Beeston und wollten wissen, wo der Schlüssel seiner Schatztruhe war. Neben ihm lag sein toter Sohn. Der Fette greinte und sabberte dabei. Zwei der Angreifer waren schwarz vermummt, der dritte Mann war Lips Tullian.  
„Na, welch eine Freude …“, knurrte Guy rau und stürzte sich auf einen der Vermummten. Sein Schwert drang tief in seinen Rücken ein. Als er es mühselig wieder rauszog, stürzte sich der zweite Vermummte auf ihn. Er ging zu Boden und hatte zu tun ihn abzuwehren. Tullian lachte laut und gemein.   
„Gisborne … du kannst es nicht lassen dich einzumischen, was?“, schrie er und ließ Sir Beeston einfach los. Der dicke Mann fiel nach hinten und blieb da einfach liegen und strampelte mit Armen und Beinen, um sich umzudrehen. Wäre fast ein lustiger Anblick, wenn Guy nicht einem Schwerthieb ausweichen müsste. Dabei fiel er gegen den Stuhl und ging erneut zu Boden. Der Vermummte war ein bisschen zu siegessicher und stürzte wild auf ihn zu. Guy zog einen Dolch, der er sich erst heute Morgen besorgt hatte, und der Angreifer rannte direkt rein. Schnell zog er ihn raus, denn es ging leichter als ein Schwert aus Fleisch zu ziehen.   
Wild starrten Guy und Tullian sich dann an.  
„Du machst einen Fehler, Gisborne!“, blökte Tullian und griff an.  
„Ich mache niemals Fehler“, presste Guy zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wehrte ihn ab. Ein Schwert streifte seinen Oberarm und riss ihm eine Wunde in den Muskel. Das war zu verkraften, dachte er sachlich, zumal es nur sein linker Arm war.   
Ganz bewusst dachte er Robin. An das was sie taten und was sie für einander empfanden. Es machte ihn aufmerksam und ein bisschen wütend, wie immer. Tullian war ein guter Kämpfer, denn er hielt sich an keine Regel. Er warf einen Weinkrug nach Guy, zielte auf seine Beine und trat ihm in den Unterleib. Aber er war unbeherrscht und impulsiv. Guy erinnerte sich an Robins Ermahnung: Du musst deine Wut in den Griff bekommen und das versuchte er.   
Tullian wechselte das Schwert in die andere Hand und das war das Fiese an dem Kerl. Er konnte mit beiden Händen gleich gut kämpfen und Guy musste seine Reaktion umstellen, um seinen linken Angriff abzuwehren. Mit einem Ohr hörte er auf den Lärm draußen, der plötzlich anzuschwellen schien.  
War Robin doch noch gekommen?  
Tullian machte nun den Fehler zu glauben Guys Reaktion auf seinen Handwechsel abschätzen zu können, doch das war ein großer Irrtum. So langsam kam Guy außer Atem. Der Kampf mit Robin letzte Nacht hatte ihn Kraft gekostet und seine Schulter war nie wieder ganz in Ordnung gekommen, seit sie aus dem Gelenk gesprungen war. Erschöpft aber absichtlich ging er auf die Knie. Das hatte Tullian nicht kommen sehen. Für ein paar Momente stand er unschlüssig da und Guy nutzte die Chance sich kraftvoll gegen seine Beine zu werfen. Er brachte den großen Tullian zu Boden, schwang sich auf seinen Körper und rammte ihm sofort und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinen zweiten Dolch ins Herz. Vorsichtshalber zog er ihn noch ein bisschen nach oben und starrte schwer atmend auf die brechenden schwarzen Augen des Diebes.  
„Für Florence, du Monster!“, keuchte er dabei und holte dann schwer Luft.

 

Sir Beeston hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und sah ihn ängstlich an. Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte es Guy aufzustehen und wankte dann nach draußen. Es war ein unvorstellbares Gemetzel. Blutgeruch lag in der Luft und er sah mindestens fünf seiner Männer tot am Boden liegen. Aber auch von der Schwarzen Garde waren einige tot. In vielen steckten Pfeile. Pfeile, die immer noch durch die Luft surrten. Eben war ihm einer am Ohr vorbeigeflogen. Vermutlich ein Liebesgruß von Robin.   
Guy grinste müde, hob kurz die Hand und stürzte sich dann in den Kampf, um auch die letzten Mitglieder der Schwarzen Garde zu töten. Ein paar flohen schon in den Wald und der Kampf dauerte nicht mehr allzu lange.  
Die Hälfte seiner Männer war tot oder verwundet. Die Hofbewohner kamen aus ihren Verstecken, doch auch unter ihnen waren Verluste zu beklagen. Robin hingegen ließ sich nicht blicken. Als Guy ins Haus zurück kam, sah er Sir Beeston neben seinem Sohn knien. Er weinte und Guy wollte sich schon umdrehen, da sagte er:  
„Warte, Sir Gisborne!“  
Misstrauisch sah ihn Guy an und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust, als er auf ihn zukam.  
„Ich verdanke dir wohl mein Leben und deshalb … kannst du das Pferd als Belohnung behalten. Wo auch immer du es her hast, es ist mir egal.“  
„Hm“, machte Guy nur.  
„Hast du … hast du zufällig meine Schatzkiste gesehen?“ Fassungslos sah Guy ihn an. Dort lag sein toter Sohn und das fette Schwein fragte nach seiner Schatzkiste.  
„Nein. Wird wohl die Schwarze Garde mitgenommen habe. Es sind ein paar Männer in den Wald entkommen. Ich wollte ja warnen, dass eine Räuberbande in der Gegend sein Unwesen treibt“, entgegnete er mit großer Genugtuung. Der Dicke wurde blass und nickte dann betreten.  
„Falls ich sie finde, werde ich sie zurückbringen lassen.“  
„Ich wäre äußerst verbunden und werde dich reich belohnen“, sagte Beeston.  
Guy ließ ihn ohne eine Antwort einfach stehen. Ivan war unversehrt als er ihn einsammelte. Einer seiner Männer kam auf ihn zu und flüsterte:  
„Wir hatten Hilfe. Ich glaube Robin Hood war hier!“  
„Wie kommst du darauf? Wegen der Pfeile? Sei kein Idiot! Jeder kann Pfeil und Bogen nutzen!“, fuhr er ihn an. Der arme Kerl sagte nichts mehr und sie sammelten die restlichen Männer ein, um sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Der Sheriff würde garantiert sehr zornig auf ihn sein, doch im Moment war es Guy egal. Er hatte seine Rache bekommen und es fühlte sich gut an. Robin hatte Wort gehalten und ihm geholfen, auch das fühlte sich gut an. Nicht ganz so gut fühlte es sich an, dass er wusste, dass Hood und seine Männer vermutlich die Schatzkiste mitgenommen hatten.  
Aber was waren schon Schätze gegen diese Erleichterung, die Guy auf dem Rückweg verspürte.  
Rache war also doch süß und schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Fast wie Robins Küsse. Nur fast. 

 

Allerdings hatte Guy nicht mit diesem massiven Wutanfall Vaiseys gerechnet, als er hörte, was geschehen war und wie viele Soldaten dabei umgekommen waren.  
„Beeston? Willst du mich … Wer zum Teufel ist der Fettwanst Beeston? Dafür opferst du Männer? KLEINER HINWEIS: NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!“ Über eine Stunde lang schrie er Guy an, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Seine Armwunde brannte und er müsste sie dringend reinigen, eher er sich eine Infektion zuzog.  
„In den Kerker! Für mindestens drei Tage!“, schrie er Guy schließlich an. Der sah sich irritiert um, weil nicht ganz klar war, was der Sheriff wollte.   
„Bringt Gisborne in den Kerker! Wird’s bald!“, schrie er die beiden Wachen an, die sich verstört ansahen. Guy war fassungslos.   
„Aber ich …“  
„Vier Tage!“  
„Das könnt ihr nicht …“  
„Fünf Tage!“ Guy schwieg und rang mit sich. Er könnte seine letzten Kräfte sammeln und Vaisey jetzt auf der Stelle töten. Es war nicht unmöglich, doch wenn er realistisch war, waren die Chancen gerade nicht besonders gut. Er senkte also stumm den Kopf und ließ sich widerstandslos in den Kerker bringen.  
Fünf Tage würde er schon irgendwie überstehen, dachte er unendlich müde. Immerhin hatte er die hinterste Zelle, die ein wenig abseits der anderen Zellen war und das Stroh war unbenutzt. Er legte sich hin und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

 

Als er erwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Sein Arm brannte wie Feuer und sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu sehen. Guy wusste, was das bedeutet: Die Armwunde hatte sich entzündet. Gierig trank er das abgestandene Wasser und legte sich dann wieder fiebrig ins Stroh. So süß war Rache dann leider auch nicht, dachte er verschwommen und begann in einem heftigen Anfall von Schüttelfrost zu beben.  
Würde er seine Wunde nicht behandeln können, wäre er innerhalb der nächsten Tage tot. Eine der Wachen kam und brachte ihm Essen.  
„Sag dem Sheriff, dass ich …“  
„Tut mir leid, Sir Gisborne. Er will die nächsten fünf Tage nichts von dir hören und wir sollen dir sagen, dass du froh sein kannst, wenn du Essen und Trinken bekommst. Wenn er dich raus lässt wirst du die verschollene Schatzkiste Sir Beestons suchen, soll ich ausrichten.“  
„Aber ich brauche …“ Aber die Wache drehte sich um und ließ ihn allein. Guy schrie wütend auf, doch es hörte sich schwächlich und halbherzig an.  
Wieder schliefe er ein, ohne etwas zu essen. Mehrmals wurde er halb wach, doch nie so richtig. Einmal glaubte er Stimmen zu hören und einmal war er sich sicher Robins Körper unter sich zu spüren. Er stöhnte sehnsüchtig auf und begann im Traum zu weinen, weil er plötzlich nur auf dem kalten, nackten Boden lag. Er hatte ständig Durst und sein Mund war so trocken, dass er kaum sprechen konnte, als die Wache ihm wieder Essen brachte, was er sowieso nie aß.  
War das nicht verrückt? Er, Guy of Gisborne im Kerker, nur weil der Sheriff nicht ganz dicht war?! Er lachte und begann gleich darauf zu weinen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sein Oberarm wäre nur ein puckernder, schmerzhafter Klumpen Fleisch. Seine Lippe riss ein und er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. 

 

„Ist er das?“, hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne. Irgendwas war mit der Stimme, doch Guy kam nicht drauf. Ihm war nur schwindlig und er fühlte sich unendlich schwach. Er war nicht mal richtig wach, schlief aber auch nicht. Alles glühte und er konnte kaum die Augen öffnen. Ein Mädchen beugte sich über ihn, berührte sanft seine Wange und seufzte leise. Guy wollte ihre Hand wegschlagen, doch er konnte nicht mal den Arm heben. Er stöhnte nur, drehte den Kopf mühsam zur Seite und schloss seine Augen wieder. Als er merkte, dass jemand seinen Ärmel aufschnitt, versuchte er sich zu wehren. Das Mädchen sagte im selben Moment zur Wache:  
„Ich sagte, heißes Wasser, du Trottel!“ Im selben Moment bekam er einen derben Schlag gegen die Schläfe, der ihn sofort bewusstlos machte. Als er zu sich kam, war sein verletzter Arm verbunden. Aber das Fieber war noch da. Guy trank Wasser und rollte sich dann wieder im Stroh zusammen.  
Er wachte nur auf, um zu trinken. Selbst das Wasser schmeckte eklig bitter und wenn er etwas zu sich genommen hätte, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar übergeben, so widerlich war es. 

Zu einer unbestimmten Zeit erwachte er wieder, weil jemand den Verband an seinem Arm wechselte. Es war wieder das Mädchen und diesmal schaffte es Guy sie genauer anzuschauen. Offenbar war sein Fieber sehr hoch, denn das Mädchen sah verdächtig nach Robin aus. Es grinste breit und sagte dann laut und hoch:  
„Sieht schon besser aus. Immer schön das Wasser trinkt, Sir Gisborne, das zieht das Fieber aus dem Körper.“ Es war eindeutig Robin und Guy war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er lachen oder schreien soll. Vielleicht war es aber auch doch nur einer seiner sehnsüchtigen Träume, die durch das Fieber seltsam bunt und intensiv wurden.  
„Wer bist du?“, flüsterte er rau, Das Mädchen sagte laut:  
„Na die famose Heilerin aus Clifton! Sag bloß, du hast noch nie von mir gehört?! Meine Künste sind sehr berühmt, musst du wissen, Sir.“ Guy stöhnte, als Robin den Verband wechselte aber immerhin fühlte sich sein Arm wieder wie ein Arm an.  
„Blödsinn …“, murmelte.  
„Ja, das hat der Sheriff auch gesagt, doch dann hat er trotzdem nach mir schicken lassen. Mein Ruf ist mir wohl vorausgeeilt.“  
„Was ist in dem verdammten Wasser?“  
„Das ist Baumrinde, importiert aus dem türkischen Hinterland, ich habe da so meine Quellen. Sehr zu empfehlen bei fiebrigen Erkrankungen und Schmerzen. Trink es einfach!“, zischte ihn Robin leise an und stand dann auf. Er trug ein lächerliches Kleid, hatte eine Haube auf und sein Bart war abrasiert. Guy war nach Lachen zumute, konnte jedoch kaum sprechen.  
„Für welche Künste bist du denn berühmt?“, fragte Guy ein wenig schleppend konnte sich seit Tagen zum ersten Mal ein wenig aufrichten.  
Die Wache stand hinter Robin und der grinste ihn nun unverschämt an. Seine Zunge beulte seine Wange von innen aus und Guy wurde rot. Wieder stieg Hitze in seine Wangen und sie war ganz anders, als das Fieber, was ihn in den letzten Tagen so fest im Griff hatte.   
„Ach, dies und das eben. Legendär, wie ich schon angedeutet habe.“  
Robin wandte sich ab und flötete dann zur Wache:  
„Ich denke, er schafft es jetzt allein. Am besten wäre natürlich, er könnte sich in seinem Gemach ausruhen.“  
„Die Fünf Tage sind erst Morgen um“, sagte die Wache kalt. Robin konnte nur die Schultern zucken.  
Und Guy lag die vollen fünf Tage im Kerker.   
Der Sheriff ließ es sich allerdings nicht nehmen, ihn danach persönlich in sein Gemach zu bringen.

 

„Du stinkst erbärmlich“, sagte er freundlich und nötigte eine der Wachen Guy zu stützen.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast nun deine Lektion gelernt. Solche Entscheidungen triffst du nie wieder, ohne mich zu fragen, verstanden?!“ Guy nickte nur und konzentrierte sich auf seine Schritte.  
„Nun denn, ich habe dein Leben gerettet und du schuldest mir etwas. Wenn mir diese Marian nicht von dem Kräuterweib in Clifton erzählt hätte, hätte es schlimm für dich ausgesehen. Du warst so gut wie hinüber.“ Marian, dachte er alarmiert. Robin hatte Marian mit hineingezogen? Wusste sie von allem? Oder hatte Robin sie nur benutzt? Das würde ihm nicht ähnlich sehen. Andererseits konnte er im Moment einfach nicht klar denken und deshalb schwieg er weiter.  
„Und du musst mir glauben“, Vaisey lief neben ihm und der Wache her und palaverte dabei, „dass ich gezögert habe, ob es sich lohnt dich zu retten, doch dann dachte ich an die Schatzkiste und daran, dass du der Einzige sein könntest, der sie mir zurückbringen kann und dann fiel es mir erstaunlich leicht das Weib holen zu lassen. Ich will diese Schatzkiste, denn darin ist mehr als Beeston gesagt hat. Und du wirst sie mir beschaffen und zwar ohne, dass einer von meinen Männern getötet wird.“  
Sie waren an Guys Gemach angekommen und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung.  
„Und wasch dich!“, sagte der Sheriff und schob ihn dann durch die Tür.

Nachdem sich Guy gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er fiel in sein herrlich weiches Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein.  
Als er erwachte, war es hell. Er hatte vollkommen seine Zeitorientierung verloren und zuckte heftig zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er brachte ein raues „Was?“, raus und eine Wache steckte den Kopf rein.  
„Essen, Sir?“  
„Ja.“ Er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen und schloss seine Augen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?  
„Mahlzeit, Sir Guy of Gisborne!“, hörte er Robins Stimme und riss die Augen auf.  
Wieder war Robin absurd als eine Küchenmagd verkleidet. Perplex starrte er ihn an, bis Robin leise lachte und das Tablett abstellte.  
„Nur heute. Es ist mir wirklich zu gefährlich ständig in Kleidern hier herum zu laufen und nach dir zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?“ Er kam näher zum Bett. Guy fehlten leider immer noch die Worte.  
„Du siehst erbärmlich aus, wenn ich das mal sagen darf, Guy!“, flüsterte Robin und drückte ihn gleichzeitig wieder zurück aufs Bett.  
„Robin, was hat …“ Marian damit zu tun, wollte er fragen.  
„Ssssscht! Nicht sprechen!“ Finger legten sich auf seine Lippen und dann küsste ihn Robin vorsichtig. Trotz seiner Schwäche konnte Guy fühlen, wie seine Berührungen sein Blut schon wieder so ungut in Aufruhr versetzten. Er wollte Robin packen, ihn auf sich ziehen, doch der machte sich los.  
„Nicht hier und jetzt. Ich muss wieder gehen!“ Er stand auf und sah ihn noch einen Moment ungewohnt nachdenklich an. Er griff sich an die Lippen und als er sprach war auch Robins Stimme ganz dunkel:  
„Das, was wir tun … ist nicht richtig. Es wird nicht gut … ausgehen, oder?“  
Guy konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, denn er sah es ebenso.   
„Robin … ich …“  
Aber Robin ging, ohne ihm noch etwas zu sagen. Nur ein schnelles Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, dann war er weg. Hätte Guy in diesem Moment geahnt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er ihn wieder auf diese Weise spüren würde, hätte er ihn gepackt und ihn gezwungen zu bleiben.  
So aber, schlief er wieder ein.


	13. Zeit der Heilung

Zeit verging. Viel Zeit, die Guy brauchte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.   
Marian beobachtete er aufmerksamer als sonst. Wusste sie von ihm und Robin? Es machte nicht den Anschein. Doch die Frau war schlau und vermutlich eine heimtückische Schlange, wie alle Frauen. Trotzdem musste er ihr weiterhin gezwungenermaßen den Hof machen, schon allein, um niemals den Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, er hätte kein derartiges Interesse an einer wunderbaren Frau wie Marian, die noch dazu ständig in seiner Nähe war. Es wäre definitiv Aufmerksamkeit erregend, wenn er sie links liegen lassen würde.  
Das hielt ihn nicht davon ab an Robin zu denken. Der hatte sich natürlich die Schatzkiste unter den Nagel gerissen und irgendwas war darin gewesen, was Vaiseys Interesse übermäßig geweckt hatte. Leider hatte Guy das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Robin ihm nicht die Wahrheit darüber sagen würde, wenn er ihn fragen könnte. Robin hatte ihm Rache verschafft, die er unbedingt gebraucht hatte, doch die ihn auch fast das Leben gekostet hat. Und es war auch Robin, der ihn gerettet hatte. Wie sollte er ihm das jemals danken?!   
Tagsüber unternahm Guy nun wieder kleine Ausritte auf Ivan, der eigentlich Anton hieß. Das Tier gehörte ihm nun ganz offiziell und er nannte es weiterhin Ivan. Seine Ausritte gingen niemals in den Sherwood Forest, denn irgendwas zwischen Robin und ihm hatte sich verändert. Ihr Spiel, welches Guy nicht von Anfang an durchschaut hatte, hatte sich verändert. Das Spiel war kein Spiel mehr, bestand nicht mehr allein aus Wutausbrüchen, albernen Rachefantasien und körperlichen Begierden, denen sie nachgaben. Robin hatte sein Leben mehrmals riskiert, um ihn zu retten. Zeigte das nicht auch seine Zuneigung? Es war, als wären sie nun an einem Punkt angekommen, von dem an es nun besser war sich aus dem Weg gehen. Viel zu lange hatte Guy gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was Robin für ihn war. Jetzt, wo er es wusste, musste er ihn gehen lassen, denn alles andere würde sie geradezu in ein schreckliches Verhängnis führen. Er konnte es fühlen. Die Tore der Hölle standen schon ganz weit offen für sie beide.

Körperlich ging es ihm jeden Tag besser. Seine Wunde verheilte gut und auch seine Schulter wurde durch seine strikte Schonung endlich wieder wie früher. Seine innere Unruhe wurde allerdings täglich schlimmer, Am liebsten wäre er stundenlang durch den Wald geritten, um zufällig Robin irgendwo zu treffen. Allerdings war das so unwahrscheinlich, dass er besser in der Burg blieb. Davon abgesehen, beobachtete ihn der Sheriff dermaßen argwöhnisch, dass er sich keine Fehler erlauben konnte.  
An dem Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal wieder mit einem Soldaten ein bisschen kämpfte, um nicht ganz einzurosten, merkte er, dass seine ständige Wut langsam wieder zurück kam. Wut auf den dämlichen Sheriff, Zorn auf Robin, der sonst wo steckte und vermutlich keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. Ärger über Marian und ihre unsinnigen Vorschläge, um den armen Menschen zu helfen. Groll auf sich selbst, weil er genau wusste, dass er zu feige war Robin zu begegnen, denn dieser würde ihm sagen, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf diese wundervolle Weise begegnen dürften. Niemals wieder. Er wollte das einfach nicht hören.

Wie oft in der letzten Zeit stand er nachts an seinem offenen Fenster. Inzwischen war es schon wieder so warm, dass er das Fenster die ganze Nacht offen lassen konnte. Seit der damals die Eulen gemeuchelt hatte, hatten sich neue Eulen ins Gebälk der Türme eingenistet. Wenn sie riefen, musste er immer an Robin denken und es tat weh.  
Auch in dieser Nacht ging er schwermütig ins Bett. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der mit Nachdenken allzu weit kam. Seine Stärken lagen woanders. Und schon gar nicht gelang es ihm über Gefühle nachzudenken. Doch Vaisey hatte ihn heute zu sich geholt und ihm gesagt, dass er jetzt, wo er wieder gesund ist, diese Schatzkiste suchen und deren Inhalt zurückholen müsste. Er wollte wissen, was sich darin befand, was so wertvoll ist, doch der Sheriff hatte ihn hochmütig angesehen und Guy hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu sagen:  
„Etwa eine Schatzkarte?“ Es sollte ein Scherz sein, doch Vaisey wurde blass und zischte ihn böse an:  
„Woher weißt du davon?“ Guy hatte verdutzt die Brauen gehoben und hätte fast lachen müssen.  
„Geraten. Aber jetzt weiß ich es ja!“ Einen Moment starrte ihn Vaisey an, als wolle er ihn auf der Stelle töten, Offenbar überlegte er es sich dann anders und winkte ihn näher heran.  
„Du hättest es ja sowieso erfahren, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Robin Hood die Kiste schon längst geöffnet und die Karte darin gefunden hat. Leider wird er damit nichts anfangen können, weil ich die anderen drei Teile der Karte habe.“  
Guy sah ihn wirklich ungläubig an. Es gab tatsächlich so etwas Primitives wie Schatzkarten?  
„Du glaubst mir nicht, hm? Das ist egal. Suche Robin Hood und lass dir die Karte aushändigen. Bring ihn von mir aus nebenbei um, doch ich will die unbeschädigte Karte. Unbedingt. Es ist der Teil, auf dem der Schatz eingezeichnet ist. Nimm dir so viele Soldaten wie du brauchst, doch ich warne dich …“  
„Keine toten Soldaten …“, unterbrach ihn Guy trocken aber Vaisey lachte.  
„Nun, ich wollte sagen, opfere das, was du musst, um die Karte zu bekommen. Wir haben in den letzten Wochen wieder ein paar neue Söldner angeworben. Du weißt schon, in der Zeit, in der du dir gemütlich deine Eier geschaukelt hast und nicht ein Mal die Burg verlassen hast. Denkst du, ich weiß davon nichts? Kleiner Hinweis: Nein! Denkst du ich weiß nicht, dass du wie ein Weib in deinem Gemach gesessen und geheult hast, Gisborne?“  
Guy wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, ehe seine Selbstbeherrschung seine Grenzen erreicht hat.  
„Ja, geh nur. Weine in den Schoss deiner Küchenmagd! Hauptsache du bringst mir … was ich haben will“, brüllte er ihm nach.

Mit diesem erniedrigenden Gedanken schlief Guy schließlich ein. Morgen würde er sich seiner Angst stellen müssen und die Burg verlassen müssen, um Robin zu treffen, der ihm mit seinen Worten den letzten Stoß der Hoffnungslosigkeit versetzen würde.

Als sich einen Hand fest vor seinen Mund presste, erschrak er zutiefst. Er riss die Augen auf, doch es war noch stockdunkel.  
„Sei still!“, hörte er Robins Stimme hinter sich. Sie war ein wenig rau und atemlos. Schauer überliefen seine Haut und sein Puls begann zu rasen, als er merkte, dass Robin sich nackt zu ihm unter sein Laken gelegt hatte.  
„Hast du … jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?“, zischte Guy mit bebender Stimme in die Dunkelheit.  
„Und wie …“, raunte der Andere und schob seine eine Hand von hinten auf seine Brust.  
„Du kannst nicht …“  
„Willst du es oder willst du mich wegschicken? Mein Weg hierher war wirklich gefährlich und der Rückweg wird es auch sein“, murmelte Robin leise und strich über seine Haut. Obwohl Guy im ersten Moment sicher war zu träumen, war er nun wach, als Robin seine Hand tiefer schob und seine Männlichkeit berührte. Augenblicklich war Guy wieder auf diese besorgniserregende Art gelähmt, die ihn handlungsunfähig machte. Robins Finger schlossen sich liebevoll um seine rasante wachsende Härte und er drückte sich noch enger an ihn, damit er spüren konnte, was er von der Situation hielt. Hinter Guys Stirn brannte es heiß. Wenn sie hier jemand antraf oder beobachtete, wenn die schlaue Marian davon erfuhr, sie wären beide auf der Stelle tot. Dass Robin angstfrei war und sich weder von Riegeln oder Regeln aufhalten ließ, war die eine Sache. Die andere war, dass er ihn in diese unüberschaubare Lage brachte, die ganz schnell sehr gefährlich werden könnte.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst …“, hörte er ihn an seiner Schulter flüstern, bevor er sie nass und warm küsste. Guy war unerwartet gerührt und all seine Wut war spurlos verschwunden. Wie schaffte das dieser teuflische Dieb nur immer ihn mit ein paar geflüsterten Worten zu besänftigen?  
„ … und darüber hinaus musste ich sicher sein, dass es dir soweit gut geht, denn ich wette der Sheriff schickt dich in ein paar Tagen auf der Suche nach der Schatzkiste zu mir …“  
„Schon morgen“, flüsterte Guy dunkel und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um Robin auf sich zu ziehen. Es war erstaunlich leicht, denn er bekam nicht die erwartete Gegenwehr, bis ihm einfiel, dass Robin vielleicht hier war, um ihn auszuhorchen. Und er Idiot hatte es gerade in der unerwarteten Verzückung seiner Gefühle preisgegeben. Andererseits würde er Robin sowieso nicht ohne weiteres finden, wenn der das nicht wollte.  
„Ich würde jetzt zu gern dein Gesicht sehen …“ Er packte während seiner Worte in Robins Nacken und zog ihn heran, um ihn zu küssen. Es war ganz und gar kein sanfter Kuss. Im Nachhinein würde Guy behaupten, dass von dem anderen Mann eine ebensolche Hitze und Begierde ausging, wie von ihm. Robins Bart war wieder nachgewachsen und kratzte auf diese raue Art an seiner Haut, die er so mochte, weil er so selbst in dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit damit sehr genau wusste kein Mädchen zu küssen. Und es war auch Robin, der leise in seinen Mund stöhnte, als Guy seine Hände über seinen nackten Rücken weiter nach unten wandern ließ. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder ganz in Ordnung. Aber es war ausgesprochen riskant, was sie hier taten und er wusste das nur zu genau. Robin öffnete seine Beine und jetzt war er es, der sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, als sich seine angeschwollene Lust zwischen Robins Pobacken reiben durfte.  
„Jetzt würde ich gern dein Gesicht sehen …“, keuchte Robin und stützte sich auf seine Arme.  
„Was würde ich sehen, Guy?“ Das war eine wirklich gute Frage, die er in diesen Sekunden wirklich schwer bearbeiten konnte, denn Robin half ihm gerade mit seiner Hand und seinem Speichel dabei in ihn einzudringen. Nur ein einziges lautes Geräusch und die Wachen würden sich vielleicht animiert fühlen nachzusehen. Wie schon damals in Netherfield musste sich Guy deshalb seinen Unterarm vor den Mund pressen, um sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen, als er immer tiefer und ohne selbst etwas zu tun in ihn eindrang. Als Robin innehielt und sich kurz nicht bewegte, nahm er den Arm weg und holte schnell und heftig Luft. Lust, hätte er sagen könne, doch das wäre nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen.  
„Angst“, flüsterte in die Nacht und spürte gleich darauf warme Lippen auf seinem Mund.  
„Wie wahr …“, raunte Robin an sein Ohr und bewegte sich dann langsam. Wie verkrampft hielt er sich an seinen Hüftknochen fest, weil er befürchten musste wie ein Stier zu brüllen, wenn er sich selbst bewegen würde. Aber Robin ließ gar nicht zu, dass er sich bewegte. Er hatte seinen Lippen mit seinen verschlossen, entließ seine warme Atemluft in seinen Mund und verhinderte damit jedes zu laute Geräusch. Trotzdem musste Guy dunkel stöhnen, als sich Robin begann zu entspannen und sich schneller und leichter bewegen konnte. Wie sehr er ihm gefehlt hatte, wurde leider schnell deutlich, denn in Guy bündelte sich die Hitze nur allzu schnell zu einem heißen Feuerball, der heraus wollte.  
Er versuchte Robins Mund zu entkommen, weil er kaum Luft bekam, doch Robin presste seine Hand auf seinen Mund, als sich seine Finger immer fester vor Anspannung in sein Fleisch bohrten.  
„Still …“, befahl Robin rau, hörte aber nicht auf sich zu bewegen. Ihm war ganz schwindlig, weil er kaum genug Luft bekam und Robin kein Einsehen hatte. Als er glaubte, schreien zu müssen oder wahlweise den anderen Mann von sich runter zu befördernd, trieb ihn Robin ganz in sich. Guy stöhnte, dunkel und gedämpft. Robin hatte noch seine andere Hand auf seinen Mund gelegt und er zuckte unter ihm wie ein Katzenbaby welches gerade den Tod des Ersäufens sterben musste. Er stand völlig neben sich und umklammerte Robin schließlich fest. Der bewegte seinen Unterleib noch ein paarmal kreisartig und dann keuchte er auch viel leiser an seinen Hals. Auf Guys Bauch wurde es warm und feucht und er musste grinsen.  
Verschwitzt und zitternd blieben sie genau so liegen, bis Robin flüsterte:  
„Ich sehe, dir geht es wieder gut. Dann kann ich dich ja morgen töten, wenn du dir die Schatzkarte holen willst.“ Guy war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob das ein Scherz war. Natürlich wusste Robin von der Karte, aber dass er ihn nun doch töten wollte, war neu.  
„Das muss nicht so sein. Übergib mir einfach morgen ganz offiziell das Kartenstück und lass Vaisey seinen albernen Schatz suchen.“  
„Es ist kein alberner Schatz, mein gewalttätiger Liebhaber“, witzelte Robin und küsste beiläufig seinen Hals.  
„Nein? Was dann?“  
„Nichts für Vaisey …“  
„Robin, sag es mir!“, fauchte er ihn viel zu laut an. Erschrocken hielt ihm Robin den Mund zu. Sie lauschte eine Weile wie erstarrt, ob eine der Wache kam, doch es blieb still.  
„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen und …“ Robin wollte schon aufstehen, doch Guy zog ihn auf sich zurück.  
„Noch nicht … ich will dich noch nicht gehen lassen …“  
„Warum nicht?“ Er hatte ihn auf den Rücken befördert und legte sich auf ihn, um sich wenigstes die Illusion zu erhalten den Dieb am Gehen hindern zu können.  
„Weil … weil … ich Gefühle für dich habe, die mich verwirren, weil sie so beängstigend und so vordergründig sind. Wenn wir uns treffen, weiß ich nie, wie es ausgehen wird. Töten wir uns gegenseitig oder ignorieren wir uns besser einfach? Wenn es nur irgendwie machbar wäre, würde ich dich …“  
„Sprich besser nicht weiter, Guy. Es verwirrt mich ebenso wie dich. Ich versuche möglichst nicht darüber nachzudenken, denn ich habe eine Mission und dafür lebe ich. Dass wir uns auf diese Weise kennen, sollte niemand wissen. Hörst du?!“  
„Aber Robin, wir könnten versuchen …“  
„Nein. Versprich es mir! Ich kann hier nicht weg. Ich gehöre hierher und kann nicht weglaufen, nachdem rauskommt, dass ich den schrecklichen Guy of Gisborne liebe, der ein kaltblütiger Mörder ist.“ Guy verschlug es die Sprache. Robin hatte es gesagt. Er liebte ihn.   
„Wenn du dich … beherrschen kannst, können wir uns weiterhin zufällig treffen. Wenn du das aber forcierst, Guy of Gisborne, müssen wir das beenden. Jetzt lass mich aufstehen, damit ich unbemerkt gehen kann, wenn Wachwechsel ist. Hierher zu kommen, ist so gefährlich, dass ich das nicht oft tun werden.“  
„Ich werde den Wachplan ändern“, schlug Guy sofort vor und gab Robin widerwillig frei. Sein Körper unter ihm war so schön warm gewesen, hatte ihm Zufriedenheit und Glück versprochen und nun musste er ihn wieder gehen lassen.   
„Ja, warum nicht …“, sagte Robin während er sich hörbar anzog.  
„Gib mir noch einen Kuss!“, forderte Guy kratzig. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon elend, weil er ihn verließ. Robin küsste ihn und umfasste dabei liebevoll sein Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich, Robin!“  
„Es wäre besser, du hasst mich wieder, Sir Guy. Eins noch: Du musst lernen mich finster und mordlüstern anzuschauen. Das ist wirklich wichtig, denn wenn du mich so ansiehst, wie die letzten Male, als wir uns allein begegnet sind, wird das irgendwann auffallen.“  
„Wie schaue ich dich denn an?“  
„Wie eine Mutter ihr neugeborenes Kind. Verliebt, Guy.“  
Robin wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern öffnete leise die Tür. Vorsichtig sah er hinaus, dann huschte er in den Flur. Guy lauschte eine Weile, doch es blieb still, was wohl hieße, Robin war nicht gefasst worden.  
Verliebt. Ja, nichts anderes war er doch. Verliebt in einen unverschämten Kerl, der sich an kein Gesetzt hielt, raubte und … ihn mochte.  
Verliebt in Robin Hood.


	14. Das Leben ist eine grausame Geliebte

Robin war unruhig, denn er war unsicher, ob er seiner eigenen Einschätzung, was Guy betraf vertrauen konnte. Gisborne war verliebt in ihn und er würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass er diese Zuneigung nicht erwiderte. Sich mit ihm diesen körperlichen Gelüsten hinzugeben, war die eine Sache. Sie war ausgesprochen reizvoll und erzeugte eine Sucht, der er nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Die andere Sache war, dass er ihn als Mensch nicht genug wertschätzte, um ihn ohne Wenn und Aber lieben zu können. Zumindest nicht so, wie er Marian liebte und wie er sich bedingungslos auf ihr Urteil verlassen konnte. Aber Robin sah auch, dass es in seiner Macht lag Gisborne zu einem besseren Menschen machen zu können. Das ging aber nicht, indem er ihn von sich stieß. Wenn sie diese unheilvolle Sache zwischen ihnen aber weiter betrieben, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es ans Licht kam. Robin würde alle seine Freunde verlieren und wäre dann nicht nur ein Gesetzloser, sondern auch ein Geächteter und ständig Gejagter. Und es würde Guys sicheres Todesurteil bedeuten. Nur leider sah Gisborne das nicht ein, weil er so ein starrköpfiger Mistkerl war und ihr Glück herausfordern wollte  
Was sollte er nur tun? 

Überall im Sherwood Forest hatten seine Freunde Stellung bezogen und warteten nun auf Gisbornes Erscheinen. Guy und der Sheriff glaubten, dass es sich um eine Schatzkarte handelte, die sie begehrten. Es war richtig, dass Robin in der Tat den entscheidenden Teil der Karte hatte, auf der der Schatz eingezeichnet war. Hier irgendwo im Wald lag vermutlich ein wertvolles Artefakt, was der Sheriff hofft gewinnbringend veräußern zu können. Die Kiste hatte aber einen ganz anderen und weitaus wertvolleren Schatz enthalten. Robin konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er eine Besitzurkunde fand, die einen großen Teil des nördlichen Landgebietes umfasste. Wenn Vaisey das in die Hände fiel, würde seine Macht wachsen und seine Herrschaft große Bedeutung erlangen. Warum Beeston diese Urkunde besessen hat und vor allem, warum er sie nicht geltend gemacht hatte, war Robin nicht ganz klar, denn das Land gehörte einem kürzlich verstorbenem Sir Hugford, der recht unbekannt war. Auf was hatte Beeston gewartet, sich die Ansprüche auf dieses Land unter den Nagel zu reißen? Rechtliche Komplikationen, vielleicht. Robin wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste, dass weder Gisborne, noch Vaisey die rechtmäßigen Erben des Landes waren. Deshalb hat er heimlich Marian gebeten, nach einem Erben Hugfords zu suchen, um ihm sein rechtmäßiges Erbe zukommen zu lassen.

„Es ist nur ein kleines Treffen. Niemand wird zu Schaden kommen! Wir lassen sie ziehen und dann warten wir, bis sie morgen wiederkommen, um den Schatz zu heben. Erst dann schlagen wir zu!“, hatte Robin zu ihnen gesagt. Bis auf Much und Marian wusste niemand von der Besitzurkunde und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde das auch so bleiben, bis sie einen rechtmäßigen Erben für das Land auftreiben konnten. Hauptsache es fiel nicht an Vaisey.

 

Pferdegetrappel war zu hören und Robins Herz schlug schneller. Wie immer war er angespannt, wenn er Guy of Gisborne begegnete. Es war keine reine Freude, die ihn so aufwühlte. Am meisten ärgerte sich Robin dabei über sich selbst und seine Voreingenommenheit für diesen grausamen Mann, der doch auch seine liebevollen Seiten hatte, die leider unter einer Menge Arroganz und Brutalität versteckt waren. Wenn er eine Frau wäre und offen mit ihm zusammen sein könnte, würde er aus Guy den liebsten Kerl machen, den Nottingham je gesehen hatte. Einen gutaussehenden, zärtlichen und hingebungsvollen Mann, der …  
„Robin Hood! Zeig dich!“, brüllte Guy nun und unterbrach damit auf seine ungehobelte Art Robins Tagträumerei.  
„Du musst nicht so schreien, wir sind hier und warten auf dich!“, sagte Robin und zeigte sich. Sein Pfeil zielte direkt auf Guys Herz. Gisborne zeigte sein einseitiges Grinsen und Robin hatte große Mühe seinen abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.  
„Ihr wollt etwas von uns, wie ich gehört habe?“, fragte er unschuldig.  
„Du hast die Karte mit, dann gib sie raus!“, forderte Guy erstaunlich hart. Ein wenig musste Robin ihn und seine Kunst sich anzupassen bewundern. Zumindest seine Männer nahmen ihm seine herrische und distanzierte Haltung ihm gegenüber unbedingt ab. Vaisey und seine Schlauheit war allerdings noch mal eine ganz andere Sache, doch sie waren auf dem besten Weg.

„Es ist eine Schatzkarte, denkst du wirklich, wir überlassen sie dir einfach so?“, fragte Robin amüsiert.  
„Ja, denke ich, denn ihr habt nur ein Viertel der Karte. Sie bringt euch nichts.“  
„Der Herr kann rechnen“, sagte Robin spöttisch zu Allan und bekam ein bissiges Grinsen.  
„Ein Viertel von der Karte, ein Viertel vom Schatz, wie gefällt euch das?“, fragte Guy of Gisborne großzügig und blickte hochmütig zu Robin. Guy sah heute wieder viel zu gut aus, dachte Robin bitter und zielte mit seinem Pfeil ein wenig an ihm vorbei, ehe ihn einer seiner Freunde noch aus Versehen dazu brachte auf ihn zu schießen.  
„Das würde er nicht tun, das würde er niemals tun …“, flüsterte Much aufgeregt an seiner anderen Seite.  
„Natürlich würde er das nicht. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich lenke Guy ab und ihr schnappt euch seine Männer. Denkt daran, dass die Pferde unverletzt sein müssen!“, flüsterte Robin leise. Laut sagte er dann:  
„Du willst die Karte?“ Er holte sie aus seiner Weste und wedelte damit herum.  
„Dann hol sie dir doch!“  
Guy bewegte sich allerdings keinen Zentimeter, sondern grinste nur überheblich.  
„Woher weiß ich denn, dass es die Karte ist, Robin? Du kannst mir sonst was zeigen, deswegen reite ich dir doch nicht gleich nach und lasse mich von meinen Männern trennen, nur damit ihr unsere Pferde stehlen und sie verkaufen könnt.“   
Much an seiner Seite machte ein fassungsloses Geräusch, während Allan flüsterte:  
„Seit wann ist denn Gisborne so schlau?“ Nun, könnte Robin jetzt antworten … er war nie dumm, doch eigentlich war er verärgert. Warum spielte Gisborne sein Spiel nicht mit? Ihm war die Karte doch egal, bzw. würde er von Vaisey sowieso kaum eine Belohnung bekommen. Von der Besitzurkunde wusste er auch nichts. Warum also ließ er Robin so dumm da stehen?   
„Dann komm her und sieh sie dir an, Gisborne!“, rief er scharf zu ihm rüber. Tatsächlich sprang Guy von Ivan und kam lässig zu ihm rüber. Dabei ließ er Robin keine Sekunde aus den Augen. In diesen Momenten, die Robins Knie weich machten und seinen Herzschlag so beschleunigten, dass er kaum Luft bekam, wusste er, dass es enden musste. Wenn er weiterhin seltsame und überaus intime Begegnungen dieser Art mit diesem Mann hatte, dann wäre das ihrer beider Untergang. Er konnte Guy im ersten Moment kaum in die Augen sehen, geschweige denn den überlegenen Anführer der Gesetzlosen spielen, als er ihm das Stück der Karte hinhielt. Dabei hatte Robin sogar eine schwache Ahnung wo im Wald der Schatz vergraben sein könnte. Doch wozu sich die Mühe machen, wenn das Vaisey mit seinen Männern machen konnte?   
Wie hypnotisiert musste er nun in Guys blaue Augen starren und als sich seine langen Wimpern senkten, weil er die Karte studierte, hätte Robin fast sehnsuchtsvoll geseufzt. Wie konnte er sich nur in diesen Mistkerl verlieben? Warum nur mussten sie immer wieder aufeinander treffen? Allan stieß ihm hart in die Seite und Robin riss die Karte wieder an sich.  
„Genug geglotzt. Willst du sie?“ Behände sprang er einen Schritt zurück, als Gisborne nach ihm und der Karte greifen wollte. Dabei sah er das Vergnügen in Guys Blick. Robin schwang sich aufs Pferd und ritt los, hinein in die Tiefe des Sherwood Forests. Hinter sich hörte er noch, wie Guy seine Männer anschrie, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Eines musste er ihm lassen: Heute spielte er seine Rolle beängstigend perfekt. Gut so, dachte Robin wehmütig und wählte den einen Weg, den Guy kannte und auf dem er ihm folgen würde, wenn er schlau genug war. 

 

Der Pfad wurde steiler und so unwegsam, dass sich Robin sicher war, dass nur die besten Pferde ihn passieren konnten. Pferde wie Ivan. Immer weiter ritt Robin den steinigen Pfad nach oben, bis er den Fuß der Teufelsfelsen erreicht hatte. Hier in der Nähe hatten sie sich fast zu Tode geprügelt und danach geliebt. Er war gespannt, wie gut Guys Orientierungssinn war und ob er den Ort wiedererkannte. Oben versteckte Robin sein Pferd und kletterte auf einen der unteren Felsvorsprünge, von dem aus er den Weg beobachten konnte. Ganz still saß er da und lauschte den Geräuschen von Reitern und Pferden. Seine Ohren waren gut ausgebildet und so hörte er, wie mindestens drei Reiter nach Osten abbogen, während ein Reiter auf ihn zukam. Guy hoffentlich, denn nicht mal Much wusste von dieser Stelle hier, die sein heimlicher Rückzugsort geworden war. Hier oben saß er oft, sah auf die Lichtung auf der sie sich geliebt hatten und versuchte herauszufinden, wohin das alles führen sollte.

Es war Guy, der auf der Lichtung von Ivan sprang und sich umsah. Er rief ihn nicht und irgendwie besänftigte das Robins erhitztes Gemüt. Er pfiff leise und Guy sah zu ihm hoch. Dann band er sein Pferd fest und kam zu ihm.  
„Gut gespielt, Guy of Gisborne!“, sagte Robin und grinste breit.  
„Danke. Du aber auch. Jetzt gib mir die Karte!“  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun. So habe ich nichts davon. Mache mir ein Gegenangebot!“  
„Ein Kuss? Oder ich kann sie mir einfach nehmen, Robin. Das weißt du …“ Allerdings machte er keine Anstalten Gewalt anzuwenden. Ganz im Gegenteil, er setzte sich neben Robin und sah nach unten.  
„Haben wir … hier …“, begann Guy belegt und zögernd.  
„Ja. Sprich nicht davon!“  
„Warum nicht? Bereust du es?“ Weder klang er anklagend oder vorwurfsvoll, noch verärgert. Guy klang eher so melancholisch, dass Robin ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
„Du weißt, dass wir das beenden müssen, Guy. Du weißt es!“ Er bekam keine Antwort. Ohne zu Blinzeln sahen Guys blauen Augen nach unten. In der Ferne hörte man das Trappeln der Pferdehufe auf dem Waldboden. Es war weit weg.  
„Robin, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann …“  
„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Hör mir gut zu, ich meine das absolut ernst, Guy of Gisborne …“, begann Robin nun seine schweres Vorhaben.  
„Du wirst mir zustimmen, dass es ausgesprochen gefährlich ist, wenn wir uns weiterhin auf diese Weise vergnügen. Es ist unrecht und der Tod am Galgen ist vermutlich noch die harmloseste Bestrafung. Wir dürfen es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Ich bitte dich nun, weil ich weiß, dass du im Grunde deines Herzens ein guter Mensch bist, dass du Marian den Hof machst und …“  
„Was?“, fuhr Guy ihn an. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und seine Augenbrauen waren drohend zusammengeschoben.  
„Marian bedeutet mir sehr viel, denn sie ist meine Freundin. Ich will sie in guten und sicheren Händen wissen und du wirst sie beschützen können. Vor Vaisey und all den schlimmen Dingen dieser Zeiten. Ich vertraue sie dir an, Guy. Sie wird es dir nicht leicht machen, weil sie vermutlich denkt, dass sie mich doch irgendwie liebt und ich werde ganz offiziell natürlich noch viel weniger begeistert davon sein, dass du ihr den Hof machst. Die Wahrheit aber ist, wir waren uns nie auf diese Weise nahe. Sie ist eher wie eine Schwester für mich. Vielleicht kannst du sie nicht begehren wie mich, doch sie wird dir ans Herz wachsen und du solltest ihr gestatten deine … nette Seite zu hegen und zu pflegen. Wenn du es zulässt, wird sie dich zu einem besseren Menschen machen, Guy.“  
„Warte, warte kurz … wird das hier ernsthaft ein Abschied?“ Fassungslos sah Guy ihn an. In seinen Augen war nun pure Erschütterung zu sehen und Robin konnte seinen bestürzten Blick kaum aushalten.  
„Es wäre nett, wenn du mich aussprechen lassen würdest. Du und ich … wir können keine Freunde sein, Guy. Noch nicht mal Verbündete! Du stehst für all das, was ich verachte und bekämpfe und wir sollten uns möglichst aus dem Weg gehen, wenn wir uns nicht ständig bekämpfen wollen. Was geschehen ist …“  
„Nein!“, sagte Guy entschieden und stand auf.  
„Es wird nichts an meiner Entscheidung ändern, nur weil du jetzt gekränkt gehst, Gisborne!“   
Guy hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sah in den Wald.  
„Das kannst du nicht wollen, Robin. Nicht nach allem, was geschehen ist …“  
„Sei nicht so naiv. Was glaubst du, wie lange das noch gut gehen wird?“, zischte Robin nun ehrlich verärgert.  
„Willst du alles verlieren, was du hast? Ich nicht, Guy.“ Erstaunlicherweise schwieg Guy eine ganze Weile. Als er sich dann wieder zu ihm setzte, konnte Robin sehen, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen. Ungläubig sah er ihn an. Guy hatte zwar gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, doch war ihm nie so klar gewesen, dass das die Wahrheit war.  
„Ich habe aber nichts, außer dir, Robin.“  
„Das ist nicht die Wahrheit. Du hast Einfluss, Macht, mein Haus, meine Freundin, mein Land … Mehr als ich habe. Ich habe nur Freiheit und …“ Robin merkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Mit dem Begriff der Freiheit hat es begonnen, damit hatte er Guy of Gisborne geärgert, weil er instinktiv gespürt hatte, dass Guy jemand war, der nicht aus seiner Haut kam, aber gern ein anderer Mensch sein würde. Deshalb hatte er sich in diesen Mann verliebt.  
„Warum quälst du mich damit?“, flüsterte er leise und Robin musste verlegen schlucken. Es war ja nicht so, dass er gerade seinen Spaß daran hatte. Doch es gab Notwendigkeiten, denen musste man sich einfach beugen. Auch wenn es Guy im Moment nicht verstehen konnte, so würde er es eines Tages begreifen.  
„Das will ich nicht. Ich rette dein und mein Leben, nicht mehr“, flüsterte Robin rau zurück. Ihm selbst war inzwischen nach Weinen zumute.

„Nur unter drei Bedingungen“, sagte Guy nach einer ganzen Weile leise. Robin sah ihn fragend an.  
„Die erste Bedingung ist, wir treffen uns noch einmal und ich … wir …“  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Robin schnell, um ihm zu helfen. Er wusste, was er meinte und es wäre sogar sein eigener Vorschlag gewesen.  
„Die andere Bedingung ist, dass es nicht endgültig endet. Wenn es vielleicht einfacher wird, sich die Umständen ändern …“ Robin hörte nicht mehr hin, denn Guys Begehren war dumm. Es würde sich niemals zu ihren Lebzeiten ändern. Immer würden sie dafür bestraft, gefoltert und getötet werden. Im Grunde gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit: Guy würde ein Outlaw werden wie er und seine Freunde könnten akzeptieren, dass sie mehr füreinander waren. Aber diesen absurden Vorschlag wollte er lieber nicht machen. Als Guy geendet hatte, sagte er deshalb einfach nur:  
„Von mir aus. Vielleicht kommen besser Zeiten.“ Damit war Guy zufrieden und er zeigte sogar einmal sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, was Robin immer so gefiel.  
„Deine letzte Bedingung, Guy. Wir müssen langsam los, ehe wir auffallen!“, forderte Robin. Gisborne wirkte plötzlich ausgesprochen schuldbewusst und beschämt. Großer Gott, was konnte es schon Schlimmeres geben, als über das zu sprechen, was sie zusammen taten, dachte Robin ungeduldig.  
„Du musst mir etwas versprechen, Robin!“ Guy wich seinem Blick aus. Robin beugte sich zu ihm, packte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn dann dazu ihn anzusehen.  
„Was? Sprich!“  
„Versprich mir, dass du mir verzeihst, Robin. Was auch immer noch zwischen uns geschehen mag, was auch immer du erfährst, du musst mir verzeihen! Versprich es mir!“  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was soll ich dir verzeihen?!“  
„Alles.“   
„Geht das noch ein bisschen ungenauer, Guy?“, fragte Robin verärgert.  
„Ich kann es nicht genauer sagen. Du musst es mir versprechen, weil … weil …“ Robin küsste ihn, ein wenig in der Hoffnung ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen, aber auch, weil es ihm selbst weh tat. Was auch immer Guy meinte, er verstand es nicht. Aber er begriff, dass es ihm sehr wichtig war. Pferde und Rufe kamen nun näher. Robin ließ ihn los, warf ihm die Karte hin und sprang hoch.  
„Mitternacht in Vaiseys Hütte!“, rief er noch und kletterte schon nach unten.  
„Ich werde dich so lange lieben, bis du mich hasst, Robin!“, drohte Guy ihm halb im Ernst, halb im Spaß.  
„Keine leeren Versprechungen, Sir Guy!“  
„Dein Versprechen, Robin! Gib es mir!“, rief ihm Guy plötzlich so panisch nach, dass Robin fast seinen Fuß falsch gesetzt hätte. Mist, er hatte gehofft, dass es Gisborne vergessen hätte.  
„Ich verspreche es dir, Guy!“, rief er hoch und hoffte, dass er keinen Fehler begangen hatte. 

 

Heute dürften sie wohl nicht mehr mit Vaiseys Erscheinen im Sherwood Forest rechnen. Frühestens morgen würde der Sheriff in den Wald auf der Suche nach dem Schatz reiten. Marian würde ihm rechtzeitig Bescheid geben, damit sie ihn heimlich überwachen könnten.   
Natürlich war der vermeintliche Pferderaub eine Finte gewesen und Robin tat es leid, dass er seine eigenen Freunde austricksen musste, um mit Guy alleine sprechen zu können. Doch nun war er guter Hoffnung, dass sich alles zum Besseren wandte. Er würde Marian als Outlaw sowieso niemals heiraten können und da war sie in Gisbornes Händen wenigstens gut beschützt und sicher. Vielleicht würde ihm Marian sogar zustimmen, wenn er mit ihr darüber sprechen könnte. Aber noch war die Zeit für solche Bekenntnisse nicht gekommen, wenn sie überhaupt jemals kommen würde. Was würde seine liebe Marian sagen, wenn er ihr beichten würde, den Mann zu lieben, den sie verabscheut? Aber so ein bisschen mochte sie Guy sogar und das hatte Robin längst bemerkt. Nach wie vor hielt er seine Idee die beiden zusammen zu bringen für grandios. Marian würde ein wenig auf Guy achten und seine freundliche Seite fördern, ehe ihn dieser schreckliche Vaisey eines Tages noch aus Versehen umbrachte. Und Gisborne könnte für sie sorgen und sie beschütze, wenn ihr Vater starb.

Trotz seines Zweckoptimismus machte er sich nachts nicht nur zu Fuß auf dem Weg zur Hütte, sondern auch mit einer Traurigkeit, die ihm nicht gefiel. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass er sein Leben wichtigeren Dingen widmen wollte und nicht der Liebe zu einem Unhold. Trotzdem hätte er weinen können, wenn er sich bewusst machte, dass sie sich vielleicht nie wieder auf diese Weise treffen würden. Sie würden sich weiterhin sehen und bestimmt sogar miteinander sprechen, vermutlich alles andere als freundschaftlich, doch das würde die Sache nur umso schmerzhafter machen. Weil Robin wusste, dass es da noch diesen liebebedürftigen, zärtlichen Guy gab, der für ihn jede Dummheit machen würde, wenn er es nur wollte. Vielleicht sollte er Guy beauftragen Vaisey einfach im Schlaf zu erdolchen, dachte Robin bitter. Aber dann wäre er ja genau das, für das ihn alle hielten. Ein eiskalter Mörder und Robin war nichts anders.  
Es reichte, wenn Guy die Dummheit beging und Marian anstatt seiner zu heiraten.  
Ivan schnaubte schon zur Begrüßung und ließ Robin grinsen. Immer so ungeduldig, Sir Guy, dachte er zärtlich, klopfte die Kruppe des Pferdes und trat ein.

 

Sofort drückte ihn Guy gegen die Tür und küsste ihn hungrig.  
„Hey … warte … lass mich wenigstens … kurz Luft holen …“, keuchte Robin, obwohl sofort wieder dieses Feuer seines eigenen Verlangens in ihm aufstieg. Unwillig trat Guy ein Stück zurück. Er hatte nur ein schwarzes Baumwollhemd an und seine Hose. Überall standen Kerzen und er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen den Kamin zu befeuern, obwohl es draußen nicht kalt war.  
Robin hob erstaunt die Brauen und für einen Moment war er eifersüchtig auf Marian, die das haben könnte, was er niemals haben durfte.  
„Romantisch, Guy …“, flüsterte er anerkennend.  
„Warm. So warm, dass du dich ausziehen kannst …“ Er schob dabei wieder seine Hände unter Robins Wams auf seine Haut.  
„Vaisey lässt dich doch nicht beobachten?“, fragte Robin rau und schloss kurz überwältigt die Augen, als sich Guy wieder an ihn lehnte und seine Lippen auf seinen Hals drückte.  
„Nein, warum sollte er. Ich habe ihm die Karte gebracht, er war glücklich, hat mich dämlich genannt, weil ich sie nicht einfach behalten habe und wird wohl morgen früh …“ Er hielt ein, als er merkte, was er Robin gerade verriet. Jetzt war es Robin, der ihn zu sich heran zog und küsste. Sie hörten damit nicht mehr auf. Waren sie beide sonst schon nicht unbedingt geduldig und zärtlich, so hatte ihr Abschied auf Raten etwas verändert. Guys Bewegungen und sein Küssen waren intensiv und sinnlich, während Robin sich ganz untypisch seiner eigenen drängender Ungeduld ergeben musste.   
„Es muss doch nicht enden …Robin …“, flehte Guy ihn an, als er wenig später auf einem großen Bärenfell vor dem Kamin in ihn eindrang.  
„Sei still … und liebe mich …“, befahl Robin dunkel. Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, die dann auf das Fell tropften, als sich Guy behutsam in ihm bewegte. Ab einem heiklen Zeitpunkt bewegte sich Guy nicht mehr. Er hatte nur seine Arme um seinen Körper, hielt ihn so fest, dass Robin kaum noch Luft bekam und hatte sein heißes Gesicht zwischen seine Schultern gepresst.  
„Lass mich nicht … allein …“, flüsterte Guy mit brechender Stimme und kam dann zu einem Höhepunkt, den er nur leise auf Robins Haut schluchzte. Robin zitterte und wollte nicht mehr weinen. Es würde doch nichts an seiner Entscheidung ändern. Taten sie das weiter, wäre ihnen der baldige Tod sicher. Er entzog sich Guy und der hatte sich wenigstens wieder so weit gefasst, dass er begann ihn zu küssen. Robins Lippen, die danach salzig schmeckten, seinen Hals, seine steifen Knospen, bis hin zu seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit. Guy war so zärtlich und feinfühlig, dass er sich von Robin nicht wegschieben ließ, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Deshalb ergoss er sich unter einem dunklen und lauten Stöhnen in seinen Mund. Sein ganzer Körper bebte im Rausch, seine Finger schoben sich in die dunklen Haare und er wünschte sich, dass es niemals enden würde. Niemals würde Guy Marian so lieben können wie ihn und es tat ihm leid für seine Freundin.  
Auch nach dem Rausch, hielt Guy ihn weiterhin fest. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie schweigend zusammen auf dem Fell.  
„Es gibt einen Weg … Robin, lass uns einen Weg finden …“, flüsterte Guy ihm von hinten ins Ohr.  
„Ich muss gehen“, antwortete er, denn er wusste dass eine erneute Diskussion sinnlos war. Im Moment gab es keinen anderen Weg, keine Lösung und keine Zukunft.   
„Nein, bitte … bleib bei mir. Wenigstens noch eine Weile!“, forderte Guy und hielt seinen Arm fest. Robin ließ sich von ihm wieder nach unten ziehen.   
„Es wird nicht einfacher, wenn wir es hinauszögern …“ Behutsam küsste er Guy die Tränen weg.  
„Tu, was ich dir gesagt habe und vielleicht ergibt sich dann eine Möglichkeit, Guy.“ Robin schämte sich ihn so hinhalten zu müssen, doch er sah keinen anderen Weg, um es ihm leichter zu machen.  
„Denk daran mich zu hassen und mich auch dementsprechend anzusehen. Heute war das schon ziemlich gut. Vergiss aber nicht, dass Vaisey ein durchtriebener Fuchs ist. Hasse mich. Los, sag es! So wie früher!“, forderte er nun hart von ihm, riss sich aus seinen Armen und zog sich an.  
In Guys Augen war so reiner Schmerz und so unschuldiges Unverständnis, dass Robin kurz davor war, ihm anzubieten die Seiten zu wechseln. Aber so ging das nicht. Das würde nur richtig sein, wenn Gisborne von selbst darauf kam.  
„Robin …“  
„Sag es! Ich hasse dich! Früher war das doch auch nicht schwer. Du warst sehr überzeugend, wenn ich das mal zugeben darf, Sir Guy.“  
„Ich hasse dich, Robin!“, sagte er lahm und es klang nur traurig und kein bisschen authentisch. Robin raffte alles an Humor zusammen, was er im Moment hatte (viel war es wirklich nicht), verpasste Guy eine feste Ohrfeige und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
„Nun? Los! Sag es!“  
Immerhin verengte Guy verstimmt seine Augen. Glücklicherweise waren keine Tränen mehr zu sehen und Robin schlug ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
„Hör auf damit!“, fauchte Guy und stand auf. Er war nackt, doch das schien ihm seine Würde nicht zu nehmen. Finster sah er Robin nun an. Der wollte ihm ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht schlagen, doch Guy packte seinen Arm und drückte ihn nach unten.  
„Ich weiß, was du tust, Robin. Halte mich nicht für dumm. Verschwinde, ehe ich zurückschlage …“   
Stumm sahen sie sich an. In Guys Augen war eine Mischung aus Leid und Liebe, doch seine Lippen formten die harten Worte:  
„Ich habe dich immer gehasst, Robin. Vom ersten Moment an. Denn du hast all das, was ich nie hatte und niemals haben werde. Und du hast die Frechheit besessen es mir noch unter die Nase zu reiben. Du bist ein widerlicher Mensch, schlimmer als Vaisey, denn der versucht nicht erst die Liebe eines Menschen zu gewinnen, nur um sie anschließend mit Füßen zu treten.“ Robin schluckte verstört. Denn so ganz unrecht hatte Gisborne nicht. Er hatte ihn von Anfang an manipuliert und ausgenutzt. Aber er liebte ihn und war das nicht das Wichtigste? Machte das kleinere Vergehen nicht wett?  
„Du hast recht, verzeih mir Guy of Gisborne“, sagte Robin kraftlos und befreite dann seinen Arm aus seinem Griff. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, er hatte Guy soweit, dass er damit umgehen konnte und Gisborne, so dämlich er auch mitunter tat, hatte es ihm wiederum leicht gemacht.   
„Danke!“ Er gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, entwand sich seinem erneuten Griff und verließ die Hütte. Sonst würde es niemals enden. Und wenn, dann nur mit dem Tod.

 

Weinend rannte Robin in den Wald bis zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, an dem er die Nacht verbrachte.

Auch Guy verließ wenig später die Hütte. Sein Herz war definitiv gebrochen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte. Marian. Was sollte er mit einem nervigen Weibsbild? Aber wenn Robin das von ihm verlangte …  
In ihm war pure Düsternis, als er in die Burg kam. Er ritt bis zu den Stallungen, stieg ab und pfiff Michael aus dem Schlaf.  
„Nimm das Vieh. Aber morgen brauchst du dich nicht mehr speziell darum kümmern. Jeder kann es reiten, doch wenn ich dich auffordere mir ein Pferd zu bringen und du bringst mir das hier, werde ich dich töten. Verstanden?! Jedes andere Pferd, nur nicht das!“, fauchte er den armen Stalljungen an. Michael nickte blass und wortlos.  
Als Guy über den Hof schritt, war sein Rücken gerade, als er seinem Sergeant begegnete, der einen dummen Witz machte, schaffte er es zu lachen. Als er aber später in seinem Bett lag, weinte er sich in den Schlaf. Sterben war einfacher als das hier, da war sich Guy sehr sicher. Wenn Frauen wie Lepra waren, dann war Robin Hood der Schwarze Tod in grünem Gewand.


	15. Letzter Akt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, aufgrund mangenden Interesses eurerseits und meinerseits, werde ich die Geschichte an dieser Stelle einstellen und beenden. Danke fürs Lesen.

Viel Zeit war vergangen

 

Stumpf starrte Robin in die Dunkelheit des Walds.  
Seines Walds! Was ihm im Moment nicht mehr allzu viel bedeutete. Denn was war schon ein Wald, wenn man erfuhr, dass der Mann, den man geglaubt hat zu lieben, versucht hatte ihn zu töten und es fast geschafft hätte. War der Krieg im Heiligen Land schon an sich grausam, war das wohl die schrecklichste Erkenntnis und Erinnerung, die er von seinem Einsatz mitgebracht hatte.  
Allerdings musste er Gisbornes Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung fast schon bewundern. Er wusste es die ganze Zeit und hatte geschwiegen und ihn geliebt. Und Guys Liebe war echt gewesen. Wie sehr, hatte Robin in den letzten Monaten zu spüren bekommen, denn trotz allem vermisste er seine raue Zärtlichkeit und seine wenigen aber aufrichtigen Worte.  
Vielleicht konnte er Gisbornes Absichten den König töten zu wollen irgendwie auf eine verdrehte Weise sogar verstehen und er wusste auch, dass es kein persönlicher Angriff war, sondern Robin in diesem Moment einfach nur am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit gewesen war. Jeden anderen Soldaten, der den König beschützen wollte, hätte es ebenso treffen können. Es war eben ein idealistischer Kampf.   
Aber das Gisborne so lange geschwiegen hatte, tat weh. Müde erinnerte er sich an sein Versprechen, was er ihm gegeben hatte. Er sollte ihm alles verzeihen, was er auch immer erfahren würde. Nun, damit war dann wohl dieses Attentat auf sein Leben gemeint. War das verzeihbar?  
Tränen liefen über Robins Wangen und er wischte sie empört weg.  
Schon wieder hatten sie sich wie die wilden Hunde geprügelt. Noch immer konnte keiner gewinnen und aus Enttäuschung und Wut hatte er Guy sogar geknebelt, weil er kein einziges Wort der Entschuldigung oder Reue hören wollte. Worte, die Guy gar nicht geäußert hätte, denn er hielt sich strikt an Robins Forderung die Sache zwischen ihnen beendet zu lassen. Außerdem war Gisbornes Stolz viel zu groß, um ihn um sein Leben anzubetteln. Um seine Liebe allerdings hatte er gebettelt. Und sein Flehen war so intensiv gewesen, dass Robin seine Worte immer noch hörte und tief in sich spürte.  
Ja, er hätte ihn wohl getötet, wenn seine Freunde ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätten. Was auch immer vorher zwischen ihnen war, diese neue, schmerzhaft Wahrheit änderte alles. In Robin war ein so tiefer Schmerz, dass er nachts fast nie richtig schlafen konnte. Stattdessen ging er zu seiner neuen Lieblingsstelle. An einem kleinen Bach gab es eine gar nicht so kleine Höhle, die hauptsächlich von Tieren benutzt wurde. Dort saß er nun, gut geschützt, lauschte dem Wasser und sah in die Dunkelheit.  
Gisborne machte bei Marian Fortschritte und fast war es amüsant, dass Robins Plan aufzugehen schien. Auch wenn er Guy im Moment am liebsten aufschlitzen würde, so war er immer noch das Beste, was Marian widerfahren würde. Aber er durfte sich auf keinen Fall einmischen und sie zu offensichtlich in seine Arme treiben. Denn Marian war schlau und kannte ihn so gut, dass sie vielleicht die Wahrheit erfahren würde, wenn er versuchen würde sie zu manipulieren. Die Wahrheit, dass er Guy of Gisborne noch immer liebte. Was war schon ein banaler Mordversuch, dachte Robin zynisch. Immerhin war ja niemand gestorben und Guy war schon immer irgendwie fehlgeleitet und viel zu wütend auf die Welt.  
Wieder hatte sich alles gedreht und dummerweise geriet sein Entschluss sich von diesem miesen Bastard fernzuhalten immer mehr ins Wanken. Seit sie sich mal wieder auf diese leidenschaftliche und endgültige Art im Wald geprügelt hatten und Robin seinen ehemaligen Geliebten in der Tat fast getötet hätte, war das alte Feuer wieder da. Die Erinnerung an jede einzelne Begegnung durchflutete ihn heiß und prickelnd. Sein Verlangen machte ihn ganz atemlos und es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren.  
Da Robin inzwischen recht oft bei der Höhle war, hatte er sich ein paar Sachen mitgebracht. So konnte er sich jetzt gemütlich nach hinten auf die dicke Strohmatte legen und auf die Geräusche des Walds lauschen.  
Guy hatte sich geändert, er konnte es spüren. Er war zwar noch immer Vaisey rechte Hand und spielte seinen Trottel, der die Drecksarbeit für den Sheriff machte, doch etwas war anders. Er hatte es in seinen Augen sehen können und auch seine Worte waren reflektierter. Es gab Hoffnung für ihn, wenn Marian nur endlich sein Werben annehmen würde.  
Würde er mit ihr schlafen? Robins Körper reagierte schnell auf die Bilder in seinem Kopf. Sehnsuchtsvoll stöhnte er in die Nacht. Es wäre ein Fehler diese verhängnisvolle Liebelei wieder aufleben zu lassen, zumal er nicht wusste, wie Guy zu ihm stand. Sein Auftreten war fast exakt so, wie es Robin von ihm gefordert hatte. Hasserfüllt, verachtend und aggressiv. Ein bisschen Hochmut und Herablassung waren dabei, ebenso seine Dummheit, die Vaisey in seine Kalkulationen einbezog.   
Um ehrlich zu sich selbst sein, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es doch noch etwas zwischen ihnen gab. Guy hatte über ihre intime Beziehung kein einziges Wort verloren, selbst als sie allein im Wald waren. War seine Liebe doch nicht echt gewesen?   
Unwillkürlich hatte Robin seine verhärtete Männlichkeit gerieben und damit sein Begehren vordergründig gemacht. Vielleicht war das gar nicht so übel, besser als in diesen finsteren Fragen zu schwelgen, die allein Guy beantworten könnte. Guy, mit seinen blauen Augen und den Wimpern eines Mädchens. Guy, mit seiner groben, hitzigen aber so eindrücklichen Art ihn zu lieben.   
Entschlossen zog sich Robin seine Hose ein wenig runter und verschaffte sich dann still Erleichterung. Es war nie im Leben mit dem Erlebnis vergleichbar, was ihm sein Fast-Mörder verschafft hatte. Wie konnte er diesen schrecklichen Mann immer noch so begehren? Was war an Guy, was ihn so anzog?   
Würde er es je herausfinden, es herausfinden wollen? Würde es seine eigenen finsteren Seiten aufdecken. So, dass sie jeder sehen könnte? Seine Freunde und Marian?

 

Rastlos lief Guy seine Runden durch die innere Burg. Entweder tat er das oder er wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Zu früheren Zeiten wäre er wohl ausgeritten, doch inzwischen war ein Pferd für ihn nur noch ein Fortbewegungsmittel. Er hoffte, sich nie mehr wieder so an ein Tier zu binden. Überhaupt wollte er sich an nichts mehr binden. Inzwischen hatte er Robins Sinn hinter seinem Wunsch, dass er Marian heiraten soll, verstanden. Immerhin war sie hübsch und reizvoll. Vielleicht ein wenig zu schlau und aufsässig, doch irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn auch ein wenig an Robin und seine Frechheit. Er würde damit schon klarkommen und letztlich war es ihm vollkommen egal, ob sie ihn wirklich liebte. Sie müsste nur seine hübsche Frau sein und damit wäre die Sache erledigt. Sprach er mit ihr, sprach er mit Robin. Sah er sie begehrlich an, dachte er an ihn. Eine bessere Grundlage für seine Lüge könnte es kaum geben.  
Guy hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, denn er hatte nicht nur Robin verloren, sondern auch dessen Achtung und seine Liebe. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass ein abgepresstes Versprechen ihm Vergebung verschaffen würde, wenn eines Tages die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde? Robin hätte ihn im Wald ein für allemal töten sollen, dann hätten sie ihren ewig währenden Konflikt hinter sich.   
Mit Schwung sprang er auf eine kleine Mauer und setzte sich oben hin. Er saß hier im Schatten und niemand sah ihn. Vor allem nicht Vaisey. Guy grinste böse, als er an des Sheriffs Lieblingssatz dachte: „Frauen sind wie Lepra“. Irgendwie hatte er damit sogar recht. Von Männern sprach er ja nicht. Seit Robin herausgefunden hatte, dass er im Heiligen Land versucht hatte ihn zu töten, war in Guy eine schreckliche, eisigkalte Leere. Nichts schien ihn zu berühren. Er war wie betäubt und nur allein durch seinen weiterhin gut funktionierenden Verstand fand er heraus, was in Richtung Marian angebracht war. Vaisey hingegen schätzte seine skrupellose Kälte mehr denn je. Da war er doch nur das grausame Schwert eines machtgierigen Sheriffs.

 

Nachdem Robin damals die Sache zwischen ihnen beendet hatte, hatte er geglaubt den Verstand zu verlieren. Jeden Tag schwankte er zwischen Wut und einer Traurigkeit, die ihn zu lähmen schien. Nach dieser tränenreichen und ausgesprochen beschämenden Phase kamen die innere Unruhe und der Zynismus. Danach kam nichts mehr. Nur die Rastlosigkeit war geblieben.  
Alles, was Guy wusste, war, dass er Robin noch immer liebte und es wohl auch immer tun würde, doch er wusste nicht mehr wie das aussehen soll, weil es kein Ziel gab. Die Gefühle anderer Menschen waren ihm ebenso egal wie seine eigene. Er ignorierte sie eiskalt und funktionierte einfach, wie der Sheriff es erwartet. Manchmal hatte er sogar fast Spaß daran ein paar Menschen zu bedrohen oder auch mal gewalttätig daran zu erinnern, wer er war. Aber es war letztlich nur ein kurzes Aufflackern längst verlorener Leidenschaften.   
Als Robin ihn im Wald allerdings fast getötet hatte, hatte Guy wieder fühlen können. Keine Angst und keinen Hass. Er fühlte absurderweise seine quälende Liebe für diesen Kerl, intensiv und schmerzhaft wie nie zuvor. Tatsächlich hatte er sich sogar sehnlichst wirklich gewünscht, dass Robin ihn töten würde. Es wäre immerhin Robin, die Liebe seines Lebens, die sein Leben beenden würde. Und es wäre recht.  
Er schnaubte verächtlich, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass da etwas in ihm war, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass es tot war. Noch immer liebte und begehrte er Robin und das konnte er einfach nicht verstehen. Nach allem, was geschehen war, war das so unerklärlich, dass es sein Verständnis überstieg. 

 

„Vergiss es, Marian!“  
„Robin bitte. Vaisey will dir seine Dankbarkeit zeigen und du solltest das nicht ablehnen. Es wäre falsch und würde uns nur Jahre zurückwerfen. Es ist nur ein Fest zu deinen Ehren. Du hast sein Leben gerettet und welchen Zweck der Sheriff mit seiner Dankbarkeit auch verfolgt, es ist nur ein Fest. Ihr könnt euch mal richtig satt essen und es findet in meinem Haus statt. Du kennst dich dort aus und es wird nichts passieren, ich verspreche es dir!“ Marian redete auf ihn ein und er sah sie aufmerksam an.   
„Der Sheriff ist nicht ganz dicht, das wissen wir beide und …“  
„Wissen wir, Robin. Aber er denkt, dass er damit dir gegenüber seine Schuld loswird und irgendwie steht er auf dich. Kommt einfach nach Knighton Hall, bleibt ein paar Stunden und damit ist die Sache überstanden“, bettelte sie. Robin wusste, dass Marian ihn niemals in eine Falle laufen lassen würde. Seine Bedenken galten eher Gisborne. Ihm auf die einzig richtige Weise zu begegnen würde schwer werden und Robin gestand sich in diesem Moment seine Furcht davor ein diesen Mann nicht in einem offenen Kampf treffen zu können.  
„Ist es wegen Sir Guy?“, fragte Marian ihn plötzlich. Unwillkürlich errötete Robin heftig und war ausgesprochen dankbar, dass er so weit im Schatten der Mauer stand, dass sie es nicht bemerken würde.  
„Unsinn.“  
„Dann sag zu!“  
„Gut“, sagte er resigniert und wohlwissend, dass diese absurde Feier ein Desaster werden würde.

Der Abend war warm, als Robin und seine Freunde zum hell erleuchteten Haus seiner Freundin kamen. Hätte Vaisey dieses groteske Fest in seiner Burg hätte abhalten wollen, wäre Robin garantiert nicht gekommen, weil es ganz sicher eine Falle gewesen wäre. Doch der Sheriff war leider ziemlich schlau. Trotzdem war Robin sehr wachsam und hatte das Haus schon länger heimlich beobachtet. Alles schien mit rechten Dingen abzulaufen. Trotzdem schlug sein Herz wie verrückt, als sie nun über den Hof liefen. Nur ein paar wenige Wachen waren anwesend. Vaisey thronte auf einem Stuhl, hielt einen Becher in der Hand und prostete Robin zu.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt meine Geste der Dankbarkeit zu schätzen, Robin Hood?“  
„Aber ja. Deine Schuld ist damit hinfällig. Keine Angst, ich werde sie nicht einfordern.“   
Vaisey grinste breit und machte eine ausholende Geste mit der Hand.  
„Dann bedient euch, fresst euch Speck für die kalte Jahreszeit an und genießt den Wein. Ein schwerer Burgunder übrigens, der Beste weit und breit. Ach ja …“ Er klatschte in die Hände und Robin sah sich unauffällig nach Guy um. Bisher hatte er ihn noch nicht entdeckt, obwohl er ihn vorhin von Weitem gesehen hatte. Wo trieb er sich rum und was plante dieser Mistkerl?  
Ein paar Musikanten erschienen und begannen Musik zu machen. Marian sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Gelassenheit an und Much flüsterte ihm von hinten ins Ohr:  
„Hast du das Spanferkel gesehen? Es ist riesig.“  
„Dann esst!“, sagte Robin knapp. Er hatte keinen Hunger, denn ihm war ganz elend vor Anspannung. Was sollte er von dieser merkwürdigen Situation nur halten? Er musste Marian vertrauen, denn sie würde ihn niemals absichtlich betrügen. Leider konnte er auch nicht nach Gisborne fragen, denn das wäre viel zu auffällig.   
„Nun steh nicht rum, sondern iss! Mehr Wein!“, brüllte Vaisey einen seiner Männer an, die ihm eilig Wein nachschenkten. Robin merkte, dass der Sheriff schon ein wenig betrunken war und mit seinen Kopf eine ganze Spur neben dem Takt der Musik wackeln ließ. Marian zog ihn ein wenig zur Seite und flüsterte ihm zu:  
„Du musst versuchen dich zu entspannen, Robin. Sieh … Little John hat schon das halbe Ferkel verspeist. Iss was und tue so, als wenn du seine Dankbarkeit annimmst. Morgen ist dieser gönnerhafte Moment vorbei und du kannst ihn wieder hassen.“  
„Es ist eine Falle, Marian!“ Sie rollte genervt die Augen.  
„Ist es nicht!“  
„Wo ist dann Gisborne?“ Sie schwieg ein paar Sekunden und meinte dann kühl.  
„Er fand dieses Fest ganz schrecklich, aber er ist hier sicher irgendwo. Vielleicht wusste er, dass du ausrasten wirst, wenn du ihn siehst … Ich glaube, er hat ein bisschen Angst vor dir, Robin“, sagte sie leichthin und lächelte. Wenn sie wüsste, dachte er wehmütig.  
„Der Feigling versteckt sich also vor mir, typisch.“ Sie lachte und strich über seinen Arm.  
„Ich hole dir jetzt etwas zu essen und zu trinken, lauf nicht weg.“  
Wo war Guy nur? Robin verspürte jäh einen seltsamen Zwang ihn sehen zu müssen, ihm in die Augen sehen zu müssen und ihm sagen zu müssen wie sehr er ihn verachtete und hasste.   
Guy of Gisborne versteckte sich feige in der Dunkelheit und beobachtete ihn von da aus. Nicht mit mir, dachte Robin und stahl sich heimlich davon, um ihn zu suchen.

 

Guy stand am Eingang des Stalles. Hinter ihm schnaubten die Pferde und es war warm und dunkel. Vor ihm war dieses lächerliche Fest (was hatte sich Vaisey nur dabei gedacht?) und irgendwo war Robin. Heute war ein Tag, wo er sich nicht in der Lage fühlte ihm ganz offensiv zu begegnen. Kämpfend war die eine Sache. Aber der Sheriff hatte den Befehl gegeben, dass es ein harmonisches Fest der Dankbarkeit sein soll. Guy hatte gelacht und von ihm einen bösen Blick bekommen. Nein, er hatte keine Ahnung, was Vaisey damit beabsichtigte. Aber wenn er ihn hätte einweihen wollen, hätte er es getan. So aber war er nur ein Statist seines undurchsichtigen Plans.  
Letztlich war es egal, solange Marian nichts geschah und er Hood aus dem Weg gehen konnte.  
In einem Moment immenser Schwäche lehnte Guy seinen Kopf an den Balken und schloss seine Augen für Sekunden.  
„Nicht bewegen und nicht schreien!“, hörte er plötzlich Robins Stimme dicht hinter sich. Die Spitze eines Dolches bohrte sich ein wenig auf Höhe seines Herzens durch das Leder seiner Jacke in seine Haut. Robin hatte sich an ihn herangeschlichen, ihn damit eiskalt erwischt und würde ihn wohl endlich töten können. Guy war wie gelähmt, bewegte sich nicht und sagte nichts. Er hörte Robins Atem, spürte den Dolch aber auch Robins andere Hand, die ihn an seiner Jacke festhielt.  
Da waren sie also wieder. Zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld.

 

„Wie ein Assassine, feige aus der Dunkelheit heraus, Gisborne?“ murmelte Robin dunkel an sein Ohr.  
„Die Frage ist doch, wer sich hier anschleicht …“, flüsterte Guy, ohne sich umzudrehen. Seit er wusste, dass Robin hinter ihm stand, waren seine Knie weich geworden. Sein Gesicht war heiß und sein Atem ging viel schneller. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, schon gar nicht durch Robins Hand. Aber er hatte Angst vor seinen Worten.  
„Was wird das hier? Was hat dieser irre Vaisey mit uns vor? Hat er das Essen vergiften lassen? Sag es mir!“ Wieder bohrte sich der Dolch ein bisschen mehr in seine Haut und Guy musste ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen unterdrücken.  
„Soweit ich weiß, hat er nichts vor. Zumindest nicht euren Tod. Heute nicht. Er weiht mich aber auch nicht in alles ein und du bist schon gar nicht in der Position Auskunft von mir zu verlangen!“, flüsterte er aufgebracht halb über seine Schulter.  
Robin schwieg ein paar ungute Augenblicke lang.  
„Sag es!“, forderte Robin dann jäh dumpf in seinem Rücken. Dabei trat er näher und Guy spürte plötzlich seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und für einen Moment hätte er fast die Kontrolle über sich verloren, hätte sich zu ihm gedreht, ihn gepackt und geküsst. Was sollte er sagen? Alles würde vermutlich falsch sein. Robin war enttäuscht, verletzt und er hasste ihn. Was gab es denn da schon zu sagen an. Nur eines:  
„Ich liebe dich immer noch …“, flüsterte Guy mit rauer Stimme. Was stimmte mit ihm nur nicht, dachte er erschüttert über sich selbst. Robin trat noch näher, nahm den Dolch weg und drückte sich im Schatten des Stalles an ihn. Seine Hände lagen an Guys Hüften und streichelten darüber, bevor sie sich unter seine Jacke auf seine nackte Haut schoben. Noch immer lag Robins Kopf an seiner Schulter. Er sagte nichts mehr, doch das musste er auch gar nicht. Guy konnte spüren, dass in Robin noch immer dieselbe Sehnsucht war, wie in ihm selbst. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Wie gern hätte er sich nun nach hinten gegen ihn gelehnt, doch die Situation war fatal und einfach nur gefährlich. Erst recht, als Robin wieder flüsterte:  
„Sag es nochmal!“  
Guys Mund war trocken, er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl nicht nur innerlich zu beben. Auch Robin musste es spüren, so dicht wie er an ihm dran stand.   
„Ich … liebe dich …“ Robin, wollte er gerade sagen, doch verlor seine Sprache in dem Augenblick, als Marian um die Ecke kam. Er spürte, wie Robin schnell zur Seite in den Schatten des Stalles trat.

 

Sie blieb schockiert über seine Worte stehen, räusperte sich dann und beschloss so zu tun, als hätte sie Guys Worte nicht gehört.  
„Was tust du hier, Sir Guy? Der Sheriff will dich sehen!“  
„Ich dachte …“ Seine Stimme klang entsetzlich heiser und schwach.  
„Ich bewache besser die Pferde, immerhin treiben sich gerade eine Menge dreckiger Diebe hier herum.“

Mit so laut schlagendem Herzen, dass Robin Angst hatte Marian würde es hören, stand er in der Dunkelheit des Stalles und lauschte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er wollte Guy töten. Jetzt und hier, auf die Art, wie er ihn töten wollte: Feige und aus dem Hinterhalt.  
Stattdessen wollte er hören, ob er ihn noch liebt. Weil er sich nach ihm verzehrte, weil er trotz allem immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte. Was war er nur für ein elender Schwächling? Da wäre sein Tod im Heiligen Land ja fast schon eine Erlösung gewesen. Er liebte einen Mörder, seinen Mörder! Selbst sein treuer Freund Much würde ihn verachten, wenn er je davon erfuhr. Vorsichtig ging er immer weiter in den Stall hinein, bis er zur Hintertür wieder hinauskam, ohne dass Marian ihn bemerken konnte. 

 

Verschwitzt und zitternd setzte er sich neben seine Freunde und aß sogar, um beschäftigt zu sein.  
„Und? Ist es eine Falle?“, fragte Much ihn leise, er schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich behielt er recht.  
„Oh, der große Gisborne lässt sich auch mal blicken“, ätzte Allan an seiner anderen Seite. Robin sah hoch und ihre Blicke begegneten sich für Sekunden. Schnell sah er weg, um die Hitze nicht in sein Gesicht zu lassen. Aber es war zu spät. Alles war zu spät. Das Feuer brannte wieder, schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Guy sprach mit Vaisey und dann wandte er sich an Robin und seine Freunde.  
Robin sah an Vaisey vorbei zu Guy, der ihn mit seinen Augen auszuziehen schien. Wie schnell sie sich wieder dieser hitzigen Leidenschaft ergaben, war erschreckend. Nur ein paar Worte reichten dafür aus, um einen ernsthaften Mordversuch unbedeutend zu machen.   
„Ihr lieben Diebe, ich hoffe, ihr habt euch satt gegessen. Der Wein ist zumindest alle, auch wenn ich die Hälfte davon allein getrunken habe …“ Der Sheriff lallte schon ziemlich.  
„Damit ist meine Schuld wohl hoffentlich beglichen. Das nächste Mal geht es wieder Auge um Zahn … oder so ähnlich, ihr wisst schon …“ Er wankte und Guy trat widerwillig näher, um ihn zu stützen.  
„Esst den Rest und verpisst euch dann …“ Vaisey wedelte mit der Hand und bestieg dann seine Kutsche. Zusammen mit seiner Gefolgschaft verließ er Knighton Hall. Auch Gisborne und Marian verließen das Anwesen zusammen mit dem Sheriff.  
Noch eine ganze Weile saßen Robin und seine Freunde zusammen mit Marians Vater und fragten sich, was das hier gerade gewesen war. Aber sie waren satt und so müde, dass sie im Haus schliefen, anstatt in den Wald zurück zu gehen.  
Nur Robin schlief nicht, sondern machte sich Vorwürfe. Was hatte er nur getan? Warum hatte er es nicht ruhen lassen können? Warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach getötet, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?  
Er stand wieder auf, um herumzulaufen. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

 

Robins Weg führte zum Stall. Ein Weilchen tätschelte er Marians weißes Pferd, um sich zu beruhigen und auch, weil es ihn an Florence erinnerte. Hätte ihm mal jemand gesagt, dass man einen Mann wie Guy of Gisborne mit einem hübschen Pferd weich wie ein Mädchen machen könnte, hätte er gelacht. Jetzt seufzte er nur wehmütig und hätte sein Mädchen gern zurück.  
„Warum wusste ich nur, dass du hier her kommen würdest, Robin?“  
Guy kam aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Er musste schon länger dort gestanden und ihn beobachtet haben. Robin hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und das machte ihm ganz schön zu schaffen.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst mit Vaisey …“  
„Ich bin zurückgekommen“, unterbrach ihn Guy und kam bis zur Tür der Box. Vermutlich grinste er überheblich, zumindest hörte sich seine Stimme so an. Zur Genugtuung hatte er auch allen Grund, musste Robin ihm zugestehen, konnte ihm aber im selben Moment nicht böse sein.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Wegen dir natürlich.“ Robin schwieg eine ganze Weile. Er konnte Guys Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen und wusste nicht genau welche Absichten er hatte.  
„Wir sollten … damit nicht wieder anfangen“, flüsterte Robin rau.  
„Damit?“  
„Tu nicht so unschuldig. Du weißt, was ich meine. Meine … alle meine Freunde sind hier. Jeder von ihnen kann jeden Moment rein kommen und uns …“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich das tun will? Wer sagt, dass ich dich lieben will? Wer sagt, dass ich nicht hier bin, um dich zu töten, Robin Hood?“ Guy klang stolz und hochmütig und ihn ärgerte sein Verhalten so, dass er große Mühe hatte die Pferdebox leise zu verlassen.

 

Kaum hatte er sie verlassen packte Guy seinen Arm und zog ihn eng an sich heran.  
„Ich weiß, du vertraust mir nicht und das ist durchaus gerechtfertigt …“, flüsterte er hitzig in sein Ohr. Unwillkürlich schloss Robin seine Augen und wehrte sich nicht gegen seinen harten Griff. Seine Sehnsucht danach ihn zu spüren überwältigte ihn in diesem Moment und machte ihn ganz schwach.  
„… aber ich werde dich nicht anlügen, weil ich sowieso nichts zu dir sagen will … nicht mit Worten …“, keuchte Guy heiser und drängte ihn entschlossen in eine andere, leere Box.  
„Lass mich dich nur berühren …“ Halb freiwillig legte sich Robin, halb nötigte der andere Mann ihn. Schwer und warm kam Guy auf ihm zum Liegen. Sein schneller Atem streichelte Robins Gesicht und zu seiner großen Beschämung war er es, der ihn begann zu küssen. Es war wie eine Erlösung seine gierigen Lippen zu spüren und in die Wärme seines Mundes einzudringen. Wie sehr er Guy vermisst hatte, merkte Robin erst in diesem Moment. Er stöhnte so verlangend und dunkel, dass Guy aufhörte ihn zu küssen und ihm den Mund leicht zuhielt.  
„Leiser …“, flüsterte er und schob dann abrupt Robins Wams nach oben, um seinen Bauch zu küssen.

Während Guy das tat, weinte er. Lautlos und vor lauter Glück ihn zu riechen, ihn zu schmecken und ihn unter sich zu haben. Niemand, der nicht liebte, würde diese quälende Unvollständigkeit verstehen, welche die Abwesenheit einer geliebten Person schaffen konnte. Robin hatte noch immer Gefühle für ihn. Die Umstände hatten sich geändert. Man konnte noch nicht mal sagen, dass sie schwerer oder komplizierter geworden waren, nur anders. Immer wieder seufzte Robin leise als er seine Männlichkeit mit seinen Lippen verwöhnte. Nebenher zog er ihm die Hose aus und schob sich seine eigene nach unten. Am liebsten hätte er ihn vollkommen nackt unter sich spüren wollen, doch das sollten sie hier besser nicht tun. Überhaupt war es eine überaus riskante Situation, in die er Robin ganz absichtlich gebracht hatte, weil er einfach wissen musste woran er bei ihm ist. Dass er es ihn tun ließ, trotz seiner Bedenken, sagte Guy, dass Robin ihn ebenso schmerzlich vermisst hatte, wie er ihn.  
Wenn Vaisey jemals von ihrem absurden Verhältnis jenseits jeder Grenze erfahren würde, würde der Sheriff vermutlich an einem Lachanfall krepieren. Selbstverständlich erst, wenn er ihn und Robin gehängt hätte.   
Robin drehte sich nach ein paar Momenten ungeduldig auf den Bauch. Guy zögerte, denn er hatte Angst davor, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde. Deshalb drückte er sich nur an ihn, ohne in ihn einzudringen. Seine Hände streichelten Robins ganzen Körper, bis der kratzig ins Stroh zischte:  
„Tue es, Guy! Oder ich tu es bei dir!“  
Guy lachte ein leises vergnügtes Lachen und tat ihm dann den Gefallen. Wie er befürchtet hatte, war es kein allzu langes Vergnügen. Er begann ebenso erwartungsvoll zu zittern wie Robin, fasste ihn vermutlich viel zu derb an, konnte sich jedoch nicht mehr bremsen. In ihm zu sein, seine Hitze zu fühlen, sein leises Wimmern zu hören machte ihn verrückt. Robin hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen, sie von seinem Hals weggerissen und hielt sie nun sehr fest. Guy stöhnte dunkel, halb aus Schmerz, halb aus Lust und vergrub schließlich sein Gesicht in Robins Nacken, als er unter süßen Zuckungen seine aufgestaute Sehnsucht und seine Lust in ihn spritzte. Er war wie benommen, sein Gesicht war nass und er bebte noch immer, als sich Robin ihm noch mal entgegen drückte und sich selbst berührte, bis auch er sich mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen ein wenig zusammenkrümmte und dann schwer atmend liegen blieb. Guy war der Erste, der sich bewegen konnte. Er schob seine Arme um Robin und drückte sich wieder an ihn.   
„Wir können hier nicht bleiben, Guy …“  
„Ich weiß … gib uns noch einen Moment. Nur heute …“

 

Robin blieb liegen. Er fühlte sich so unendlich müde und glücklich. Wie gern würde er jetzt einfach hier einschlafen, in seinen Armen. Unmöglich. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich zu Guy und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Du musst jetzt gehen, wirklich!“  
Schwerfällig zog sich Gisborne gehorsam an.  
„Wie wird es …“, begann er, doch Robin unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm eine Hand auf den Mund legte.  
„Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Geh!“ Ein letztes Mal küsste Guy ihn, dann schlich er sich leise nach draußen. Vermutlich stand sein Pferd ganz in der Nähe. Robin lauschte angestrengt, vernahm aber kein Hufgetrappel. Er wartete noch einen Moment und ging dann auch aus dem Stall.

Die Karten hatten sich neu gemischt, dachte Robin am nächsten Tag beunruhigt.  
Marian war gewillter denn je das Gute in Guy zu sehen, was definitiv vorhanden war und auch nach Robins Ermessen gefördert werden sollte. Doch der Gedanke, dass seine gute Freundin den Mann lieben dürfte, den er begehrte, war kaum zu ertragen. Marian dürfte Gisborne nicht heiraten! Nicht mehr! Unter keinen Umständen. Nur konnte er Guy das nicht genau so sagen und musste sein Glück über Marian versuchen. Es war eine schrecklicher, emotional Zwiespalt, in den Robin wieder so ganz unvermutet geraten war. Guy oder Marian? Wer hätte ahnen können, dass er jemals zu so einer absurden Entscheidung gezwungen sein würde.  
Eine mehr als abwegige Hoffnung hatte sich seit der letzten Nacht in seinem Herzen festgesetzt. Wenn es ihm gelang Guy auf seine Seite zu bringen, weg von diesem verrückten Vaisey, der Gisbornes sadistische Veranlagung und seine Verbitterung nur für sich ausnutzte, dann könnte sein Geliebter in seiner Nähe sein. Er könnte es sein, der ihn zu einem besseren Menschen machte und er könnte es sein, der ihm Liebe gab und Guys merkwürdige aber so schmerzvolle Liebe empfangen durfte.  
Marians Liebe war rein und zärtlich. Guys Liebe war qualvoll und intensiv wie sein Charakter und Robin war süchtig nach Schmerz und dem Leid eines Krieges. Niemand kam unbeschadet aus dem Krieg zurück, allerdings kannten die wenigstens wohl vorher einen Mann wie Guy of Gisborne, der auch nach dem Krieg geben konnte, nachdem man so verlangte. Seine Freunde glaubten, Robin hätte der Krieg im Heiligen Land geläutert und er wäre nun Pazifist. Die Wahrheit war, Robin brauchte diesen emotionalen Schmerz, den ein Mann wie Guy ihm verschaffen konnte.

Inzwischen wohnte Guy hin und wieder in Locksey und wie er selbst gesagt hatte, schlief er in Robins eigenem Bett. Was er anfangs als widerlich und anmaßend empfunden hatte, kam ihm nun zu gute, denn Robin wusste nur zu gut, wie man am besten in sein eigenes Zimmer kam, ohne aufzufallen.  
Robin wartete bis weit nach Mitternacht. Dann schlich er sich über den Hof und stieg nach oben, um durch das Fenster in sein altes Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Guy lag unschuldig in seinem Bett und schlief. Er hielt ihm den Mund zu und zischte:  
„Ssssssssssssssssssscht!, als er erwachte. Erst, als er merkte, dass Guy verstand, dass er es war, ließ er ihn los.

 

„Robin?“  
„Du darfst Marian nicht heiraten!“, sagte Robin leise und setzte sich auf sein altes Bett. Dass jemand darin schlief, denn er liebte war ein eigenartiger Gedanken.  
„Was? Wieso denn nicht?“ Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste für sie und ich … bemühe mich wirklich ihr Herz zu gewinnen.“  
„Ich weiß … das ist es nicht!“ Robin suchte nun nach den richtigen Worten, obwohl er sie sich vorher zurecht gelegt hatte. Doch in seiner hitzigen Nähe, die ihn schlimmer den je zu überwältigen drohte, war sein Verstand wie eine Kartoffel. Unbrauchbar.  
Guy zog ihn auch noch am Arm zu sich ins Bett und begann verlangend sein Gesicht zu küssen.  
„Es wäre nicht richtig. Nicht für sie, die du betrügst, indem du ihr Gefühle vorheuchelst …“  
„Und wenn ich sie inzwischen liebe?“, murmelte Guy an seinem Hals und biss ihm dann leicht in seinen Halsmuskel. Robin stöhnte dunkel, versuchte sich loszumachen, doch war zu schwach seiner Liebe zu wiederstehen.  
„Tust du?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich tue es für dich, doch inzwischen verstehe ich deinen Wunsch sie sicher zu wissen … oder warte …bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf sie, Robin?“  
„So ein Unsinn!“  
„Du bist … eifersüchtig!“, murmelte Guy und zog ihn dann unnachgiebig ins Bett und legte sich gleich auf ihn, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hintern.  
„Ich mag sie, Robin, doch ich würde sie niemals so begehren können wie dich. Weißt du das nicht?“, flüsterte Guy ihm warm ins Ohr.   
„Gib sie frei!“  
„Dafür ist es zu spät, Robin! Das würde mich unglaubwürdig machen und ich würde sie nur enttäuschen und ihr Herz brechen.“  
„Du glaubst, sie liebt dich? Du irrst dich. Sie wird dich niemals lieben, Guy of Gisborne!“ Robin versuchte sich loszumachen. Seine Zärtlichkeiten gefielen ihm und machten ihn wieder so schwach, doch das ernste Gesprächsthema ließ derartige Liebeleien gerade nicht zu.  
„Das denkst du also von mir? Ich verdiene ihre Zuneigung nicht …?“ Guy gab ihn ganz überraschend frei.  
„So ist es nicht. Als ich dich darum bat sie zu ehelichen, wusste ich nicht, dass du mein Fast-Mörder bist und …“  
„… jetzt hast du Angst um sie. Verstehe! Verschwinde, Robin!“, knurrte Gisborne dunkel. Robin, der inzwischen schon aufgestanden war, setzte sich wieder mit klopfendem Herzen.  
„Du musst das verstehen, ich …“  
„Ich muss gar nichts. Geh jetzt besser oder ich sorge dafür!“  
„Heirate sie nicht, Guy!“  
„Doch, das werde ich, weil ich weiß, dass es das beste für sie ist. Du Robin, hast deinen Verstand offenbar gerade abgeschaltet.“  
„Und das aus deinem Mund, Sir Guy!“, erwiderte Robin spöttisch und bekam von Guy einen so festen Stoß, dass er vom Bett fiel. Er kniete noch auf dem Boden, als Guy schon auf ihm war, seine Faust in den Magen rammte und den benommenen Robin zum Fenster schleifte.  
„Springst du freiwillig, oder soll ich dich werfen … mein Freund?“, betonte Guy das letzte Worte wieder so merkwürdig, wie damals am Anfang ihrer Liebe. Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, versuchte Robin ihn zu küssen. Guys Gesicht war ganz heiß, vermutlich vor lauter Wut, und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Robins Lippen zu entkommen.  
„Hör auf damit! Damit kannst du nicht alles lösen …“, brummte er unwillig.

 

Leider wusste er, dass Robin sehr wohl alles mit seiner Liebesbezeugung lösen konnte. Seine Forderung Marian jetzt doch nicht zu heiraten war so dumm, dass sich Guy ernsthaft fragte, was mit dem schlauen Kerl geschehen war. War es nur Eifersucht, die seinen Verstand vernebelte? Falls ja, fühlte sich Guy geschmeichelt und trotzdem konnte er es nicht gutheißen, denn wie sehr er Robin auch liebte – immer noch und mehr als je zuvor – so war ihm Marian doch inzwischen so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass er in der Tat wirklich nur das Beste für sie wollte.


End file.
